Keepers
by critiqu
Summary: Danny has known strange his entire life, it comes with being the son of the town crazies but now things are getting too crazy for even him to handle. It is a fight agent all odds, not just to keep Danny sane, but to help him master his new powers before the universe falls apart at the seams.
1. Something Wrong

_Something Wrong_

I sluggishly rise from my bed. I need to get up now if I want to get breakfast going. With my unnaturally slim build and sluggish movements, which are both reminiscent of a zombie, I throw something baggy and comfortable on and slump downstairs, not bothering to touch my crazy black hair. Switching on the lights, I'm promptly blinded before slowly forcing my eyes open and steadily getting used to the brightness. Curse those lights, curse mornings, and curse my family for their lack of knowledge on cooking. Still in autopilot mode, I pull out some bowls and the necessary ingredients to make pancakes. Dad loves my pancakes, so I always make sure to cook a lot of them.

By the time there are movements above me, I am on my last batch, and almost completely awake. I hum to myself as I set the table.

"Danny?" mom asks, her voice still stiff from lack of use. Her short red hair is a mess and she's still in her purple and yellow ghost pajamas. Normally she would be fully-dressed, but she and Dad had been up late last night working on… something ghost hunter/science related. It's hard to keep track of what they're doing sometimes.

"Morning!" I chirp, flipping over the last of the pancakes onto the already-impressive pile. "Is Dad coming down soon?"

"Um-" she murmurs, still confused. "Yes, he should be right down."

"Okay, better get started before he gets here then."

Slowly mom walks to the table and sits down; I quickly follow. "These are really good, Danny," she says, sounding almost surprised. I push it off as still waking up, but accept the praise all the same. Dad lumbers down a bit later. It's hard not to spot the mammoth of a man. If his size doesn't catch your eye then his black hair, strong jaw, booming voice, orange jumpsuit and ever-present smile will. Of course, half of that is not possible at the moment. It's Monday, after all, and (a lot like me) he's sluggish and not all-there. It doesn't stop him from taking seven pancakes right off the bat, however.

I barely pay any attention when Jazz joins us. She's dressed and pressed, ready for school with her long red hair held back with a headband. She's wearing jeans and her black long-sleeved sweater with one of her many psychology or mental-help health books in hand. She actually keeps her nose out of her book in order to eat for once. I finally notice her when she exclaims rather loudly, and very surprised, "These are really good Mom."

"Yes, Danny did an excellent job," Mom says still sounding somewhat confused.

"Wait, you made this, Danny?" Jazz asks incredulously. I look up to see her pointing at her plate with a rather astonished look.

"Yes," I say slowly, not understanding why she's acting this way. I do this every morning.

"Since when do you know how to cook?"

I open my mouth to say something sarcastic, but stop short. Damn, I did it again. I struggled to come up with some way to explain how I had magically learned how to cook, all the while silently praying that the thing that randomly makes me a good liar would activate.

"I found a recipe online and wanted to surprise you?" I speak slowly, the lie falling heavily from my tongue. Thankfully my parents were not too observant even on a good day and promptly went back to their meals. The same could not be said for Jazz.

My overbearing sister spends the rest of breakfast shooting me worried looks. As great as it is that she cares, I don't want her pestering me. I had been keeping this on the down-low for years, for fear of how she would react if she, or anyone figured it out. It wasn't hurting anyone and whatever it was always went away.

I hurry to finish my meal and take my leave before she has a chance to catch me alone. I have a bit of time so I took a scenic route to school before meeting my posse, also known as Tucker and Sam, outside Casper High. It's always good to combine forces before being plunged into battle.

"So where were you last night, man?" My dark-skinned nerd friend Tucker asked after normal greetings and small talk.

"Yeah, and what was with that text?" Sam asked, dressed head-to-toe in black, showing off her plainly feminine figure and her goth subculture.

"What do you mean?" I had texted them to let them know I had finished my nightly patrol for rival and dangerous ghosts and was safely home. It was something we did in case I was ever captured while they were sleeping. It had happened more times then I cared to admit.

"All the emojis. I thought you hated those?" Tucker asks, pulling out his PDA…wait, no…his phone, and shows me the text from me. It was three emojis back-to-back. I narrowed my eyes, worry seeping into my gut.

"I –uh- must have pocket-dialed you or something," I stutter before quickly changing the subject.

Tucker and Sam give me a concerned look but do not press, deciding to give me my space. Instead, they get into one of their petty arguments about Tucker's colorful wardrobe of yellow-and-green versus Sam's monochrome. Tuning them out of my mind, shifting to moments earlier: That text. I remember sending it and it was code. A code Tucker, Sam, and I had made up before I had become part-ghost and began defending my town. Nowadays it was all we used to communicate in our texts.

But, at the same time, I remember how I hate emojis because they became popular right after the accident that gave me my powers. While I had been in the hospital everyone and their mother kept texting me, but they didn't know what to say, so they would just keep sending me emojis.

Wait, I hadn't been hospitalized after the accident. Me, Tucker and Sam hid in my room and pretended nothing had happened.

No, I had definitely gone to the hospital after that. Mom had heard me scream and demanded I go.

No wait, no one was home that day. That was how Sam and Tucker had talked me into taking them to the lab to check out the ghost portal which, of course, ended with my getting blasted and becoming part-ghost… or had _I_ invited _them_?

Briiiiiing!

The bell for class jolts me out of my confusing thoughts. I'm getting concerned now; this is not normal. Well, not normal for me. I'm used to ghosts attacking me, my town, my family and friends; I'm used to getting new powers that can act up in the most awkward and embarrassing moment so I'd have to fight to get them under control and keep them hidden; I'm used to my parents' weapons fixating on me or messing with my parents, which would cause the powers I had only just mastered to start to glitch.

Heck, I was even used to remembering things that had technically never happened. I am not used to being confused by them, however. I have always known what was real and what had never happened. Sometimes when I'm tired or stressed I'd forget, but not when I'm awake and very much present in my mind.

Moving at our own pace, my friends and I make our way to class. We're already late, why start rushing now?

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asks worriedly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you look a little pale, man," Tucker joins in.

I bite my lip slightly. I can't tell them, can I? I had never told them about my...confusion, just brushed it off as a prank, joke, or lack of sleep, but they are my friends. I trust them with my ghost powers and superhero identity, along with all the problems that come with it. Why can't I trust them with this? "Did you guys convince me to take you into the lab during the accident or did I offer to show it to you?" I ask, setting on a compromise.

"You offered to show us," Tucker said immediately. "But Sam talked you into going into the portal. So you were inside the machine when it turned on."

That isn't right. I'm fascinated by it… Right? I can't remember. No, I can remember, but I also remember something else. Our conversation ends as we enter the classroom.

The day drags on, like it normally does during school. Tucker and Sam's constant worried glances don't make time travel any faster, but at least they know better than to approach me about it. They know when to give me my space, and I am very space-y today. My mind seems to twirl and shift. I am so distracted that if Tucker and Sam were not guiding me I would have walked into the wrong class at least three times. This, of course, does not lessen their worry for me.

I am an easy target for Dash and the other jocks. I am bulldozed aside as they plow me over six times, tripped three times, and stuffed into my locker once. Oh, how I long to transform and blast them in the face with some scorching hot ectoplasm. Maybe walk into their bodies, overshadow them and make them do something incredibly embarrassing. But I have a secret identity and my partaking in such petty revenge would lead me nowhere good. I know that for a fact. So instead I turn invisible, phase out of my locker like it isn't there before reappearing somewhere neutral and going on my way. One good thing about being unpopular is that no one ever really pays attention to me.

It really is the best when I want to keep something big (like ghost powers) secret. The last thing I need is some government cronies, independent scientists, or other crazies coming after me, which is exactly what would happen if anyone found out about my powers. Thankfully, the few that had figured out my secret so far were also greedy and didn't tell anyone in order to lessen the competition. So, yes, I can take a bit of roughhousing if it means I won't get caught and locked in a cage for the rest of my life.

Not that everyone shared these thoughts. Sam and even Tucker look ready to hit someone if queen bee Paulina so much as insults me, which happens more often than I would like to admit. They keep quiet for the sake of not drawing attention, but that doesn't mean they like it. I know if Sam had her way she would kick them all in the nuts, and if Tucker had his half the school would barricade themselves in their rooms and not come out in sheer embarrassment of the public humiliation that said techno-geek would rain down upon them.

And I would do no less for them. Probably more. It's no secret the three of us are close, too close sometimes. But once again, no one pays attention to the freak trio… Or is it the loser trio? …Troublesome trio?

Great, now I'm back where I started. One more class till lunch, two more classes after that and we're done for the day... if I don't get another detention that is. Sometimes I W-word that the teachers would ignore me more.

Gosh, there was something wrong with me. It's not like our evil genie ghost Desiree could warp versions of my mind wishes… could she? But now that I think about it, she managed to use _any_ sentence Sam so much as mentioned the word 'wish' in as an excuse to wreak havoc I wouldn't put anything past the ghost. So, 'W-wording' in my mind it is.

"MR. FENTON!"

I jump in my seat, "What!" I exclaim. Immediately, everyone turns to look at me. I make eye contact with our bald, potbellied English teacher. "What?" I ask again.

"You just shouted," Mr. Lancer says blandly.

I wrinkle my eyebrows. "Yeah, because you shouted my name."

"No I didn't," he replies shaking his head and looking very unamused.

I blink mutely as everyone continues to stare at me. "Sorry, go right ahead then," I say awkwardly.

Mr. Lancer waits a beat before turning back to the board. The rest of the class slowly follows suit. Dash and Paulina snicker at me while Tucker and Sam give me even more worried looks, but I ignore them all.

Okay, that has _never_ ever happened before. There is no way I confused a shout. It was not like I was thinking about Mr. Lancer shouting at me. Something is definitely up, something outside of my level of weird-normal. Does this have something to do with my ghost-half? Is it just stress? The last time I had trouble with my memory was when Freakshow was trying to mind-control me while I was in human form. Oh, I hoped nothing like that was happening this time. I don't remember any weird flashes of color, which usually signify pretty much all attacks of the ghostly variety or attacks that affect ghosts. Maybe I should avoid my ghost-half until all of this blows over.

Once again, the bell jerks me from my thoughts. Tucker and Sam are both keeping an eye on me. If this weariness continued it's going to take a miracle for me to get out of this without someone thinking I'm insane.

"Mr. Fenton," I hear Lancer call again. This time I ignore it. I'm almost to the door when a hand drops on my shoulder. "Mr. Fenton, can I have a word with you?"

Oh, apparently he is actually talking to me this time. "I'm sorry about shouting, sir," I say immediately, fidgeting. I really just want to get out of here. "It won't happen again."

"While I am glad to hear that, that is not why I want to talk to you," the potbelly teacher says as he sits behind his desk.

"Oh. What is it, then?"

Shifting through his papers, Mr. Lancer pulls one out from the rest. "You seem to have handed in the wrong assignment yesterday," he says blandly.

"Oh sorry, which one did you want again?" I ask, pulling off my backpack and digging out my planner (Tucker's idea) so I can write down the right assignment.

"You gave me the assignment that I gave you just now." I look up at the teacher, who is giving me a pointed look. "You handed in an assignment two days before I assigned it." I blanch. His voice becomes distant. I had done that homework last week, I had dug the answers out of my book. I remember thinking back, trying to figure out which chapter a certain scene had happened in. A chapter I only now realized, I had never actually read.

"Mr. Fenton are you alright?" I came out of my daze to Mr. Lancer's concerned gaze.

I open my mouth then close it again, trying to come up with some explanation. "Sorry, I work ahead when I have the time." I'm not sure where the lie came from, it looks like my body is deciding it's an excellent liar again.

My teacher eyed me suspiciously. I probably looked suspicious. We both knew that he decided on the questions depending on the class, there was no way I could know what questions he was going to have us answer.

Finally Mr. Lancer sighed, collapsing in on himself. "Danny, if you are in trouble, or having issues you can come to me." His face softened the worry that had been hidden behind his teaching mask. "I know you probably think that you are the only person that has ever gone through whatever you are, but I promise you, whatever it is, you are not alone. You can ask for help."

Yeah, I know I'm not the only person who was ever given ghost powers from a crazy accident. But, sadly, the other one had decided to go insane and use his powers for evil alongside wooing my mom and attempting to Darth-Vader me into following in his footsteps…in order to become evil, not to woo my mom.

I look at Mr. Lancer for a long time; he just wants to help. He knows something is going on in my life. Something I'm not talking about, something that a teenager should not be dealing with. The kind people are the hardest to lie to. Taking a deep breath to brace myself, I say, "If my problems are so mainstream then why haven't you figured them out?"

The teacher looks caught off-guard and I am too. Since when do I trust Mr. Lancer with even this clue? Nonetheless, he answers with sad eyes: "Because you won't talk to me about it."

I lower my head, hanging it so I can't meet his eyes. "And I can't Mr. Lancer. I can't tell you, or anyone." I pause for a beat and murmur, "And even if I did, you couldn't fix this."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and the voice I hear during lectures speak softly, "But I could help you through it." He sighs, "There is nothing wrong with asking for help. Just-" Mr. Lancer's voice trails off. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't feel comfortable with that but-" his voice falters for a minute. "Go to someone. When you need help, ask for it. Ask someone that will."

This teacher that always pushed me to do better, who always expected the best from me, who believed in me when all the others long since gave up. The only one who, outside of those that already knew, understood that I was dealing with something no one my age should deal with.

I give a weak smile and nod. "I will keep that in mind."

Coming out of the room, Tucker and Sam all but jump me.

"What was that about, man?"

"Was Youngblood playing a trick on you?"

"Guys, guys I'm fine," I say automatically. "I just dozed off and dreamt of Lancer shouting my name."

Both my friends give me skeptical looks. I realize a little late that they are in charge of keeping me awake and that they keep regular tabs on me… that, or they just let me sleep as much as I want because they know how little I had gotten. I can't remember which was right. It seems that my posse has decided to no longer sit idle. Tucker and Sam gang up, trying to subtly weasel the truth out of me; half way through lunch, I can't take it.

"Will you guys stop it!" I all but shout at them. "If I am not going to tell you, then I'm not telling you. That is it!"

"We are just worried man," Tucker said quietly

Sam sighs, "You carry so much and are under so much stress. We want to help you but you bottle it all in."

I freeze at her words: 'we want to help'. I bite my lip in thought. If I do need help with what's going on, I would tell them first. They know my secret and I know I can trust them, I just... don't know how they will react. So the real question is, do I need help?

Glancing up I see both Tucker and Sam looking more gloomy since my outburst. I sigh and whisper, "I'll tell you after school." Both perk up and give me matching smiles. I can't help giving a small smile back. They are either really worried about me or just really want to help, probably both.

Of course, our small moment is just begging to be ruined. I groan aloud as the blue vapory mist bellows out of my lips as my ice core alerts me that a ghost is nearby. Not a second later the bell rings signaling that lunch is over.

"I've got to take care of this." My friends nod, all three of us get up as if nothing is up. "With any luck I will be back before class starts. If not… meet you at my place for an explanation."

Tucker and Sam nod.

"Is Jazz invited?" asked Tucker

It's still weird having my older sister in on my secret. There are some things that, even now, I could not tell her. As the oldest full human that I trust and who knows my secret, she has once again taken the mantle of 'adult'. But no matter how mature she tries to be, she's always my lovable, overbearing big sister. So, yeah, there are some things that she is better off not knowing. The question is, is this one of those times?

"Yeah, bring her. She will probably nag it out of me eventually," I say, thinking back to her reaction to my weirdness this morning.

The two nod, wishing me luck as I duck out of sight to transform into my superhero identity. I never get tired of that, being a superhero and transforming. It feels incredible. I can feel when the blinding white ring erupts around my waist. Then the ring becomes two, one going up and the other one down. As they go I can feel the very structure of my cells changing. It feels like every single molecule has simply rolled over to get comfortable. Everything is now exactly where it is supposed to be; nothing has left, everything has just turned so now a new side was showing.

The change was very noticeable. No matter what I was wearing, my clothes would vanish and suddenly I would be in the same outfit I had on back when I got my powers (which just so happened to have been a black and white hazmat suit that fit my superhero theme quite well). Everything else stayed virtually the same: same height, same build, same face, same voice but-like I said-it all had turned over. In this form my black hair is pure pure white, my eyes burn an unnatural radioactive green and my skin is a slightly burnt tan. My voice sounds like there are several voices speaking at once, not enough to make it hard to understand what I'm saying but enough to fool any equipment.

But the biggest change is one that cannot be seen. No one can see the _power_ that is released and now waits to be used, humming just under my skin. I always have access to my abilities but it's harder to use in human form. It's as if my human body dampens the effects and the energy just doesn't flow as easily. In ghost form there is no problem; it's like switching on a light or turning on a faucet from a sprinkle to full blast. Having so much energy, so much potential, gliding freely through me I can't help but smile, I can't help but hold myself high. In this form, as this identity, I can do anything.

My smile flees into a grimace, I have a job to do. Triggering the ability to pass through walls I phase through the ceiling and a classroom and the roof before hovering just above Casper High School. Most ghosts that came to Casper High come looking for me, so staying here should be enough persuade them to make their presence known rather quic-

The sound of crackling, sizzling energy being hurtled toward me is unmistakeable. No time to move or morph my energy into a shield, I turn intangible once again. The ghost blast still stings as it passes through my back and chest, but it's nothing compared to how it would feel if it hit me. The sting confirms that it is ghostly in origin and thus is on the same level of existence as my new form. But right now my mind is on one fact; the blast was pink.

 **-)(-**

 **It's here!**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this up here. This story is getting more complicated than I originally thought and I keep changing my mind. I am sure my editors are more than a little annoyed at this point. On the upside I have like 10 chapters written as rough drafts. Wale on the subject of my wonderful editors, they just had a baby, so wish them well.**

 **Sadly for all of us this will no doubt affect my updating. Taking care of a newborn is a very big job. I want to keep a chapter a week schedule but I cannot guarantee anything but that is the goal.**

 **For those that don't know, I wrote a three-shot crossover that foreshadowed this story called 'Kronos'. Don't worry, you don't need to read it to understand this one. I just thought I would mention it incase anyone was interested**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	2. Normal Tuesday

_Normal Tuesday_

Moving on instinct and experience, I fly straight up so fast a human would only see a flash of white light. The swooshing, crackling sound from where I was not even a second before proves me right, he was trying to get in close. Once again relying on my gut, I fall into a curly cue randomly dodging left and right. I have yet to actually see my attacker, but there is only one ghost I know that has pink ecto-energy. Dipping down and weaving through some trees trying to stay ahead of my archenemy, I reach up and mess with the electronic device designed as an earring, which for the record had gotten my parents into quite a huff. Beeps signal that I'm connected.

"It's Plasmius, I'm going to need some backup," I say, keeping my tone light despite the twinge of worry I feel.

"On it," says Sam.

"Gotcha," replies Tucker.

"What do you want us to do, little brother?" asks Jazz.

I smile at the support before turning on a dime and flying off in a different direction avoiding yet another blast. "Hide under the bleacher, I will try to lure him back so you can ambush him."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Roger."

"Yup."

I need to make some contact soon or Plasmius will get suspicious, not to mention it will give the others time to get into position. Taking a chance I flip on my back, still flying at an impressive speed and stick my tongue out childishly at the dot above me knowing he would be able to see me clearly. A larger-than-normal blast comes hurtling my way. Once again I turn abruptly and avoid the blast, loving the control I have over my flight. I had always been so clumsy on the ground and yet in the air I'm impossible to catch. Pulling another sharp turn, I come up to his level hovering a good distance away but close enough that we can talk.

Plasmius halts and we both freeze in mid-air, analyzing one another. Vlad Plasmius is virtually unchanged since I first saw him. His black hair is shaped up into horn in gravity-defying spikes. His clothes are stark white and timelessly elegant, complete with a cape that has a pink underside that matches his pink eyes causing his vampire fangs to glint menacingly. I have long-since become immune to his intimidating presence, now I find it almost funny. That isn't to say he doesn't intimidate me, however.

"So what is it today?" I ask, smiling completely carefree.

Plasmius gave his small, and condescending smile as if he was humoring a small child; I hate that smile and he knows it.

"That would be telling, son." Plasmius' smile grew at my grimace. "But if you really want to know-" Plasmius said pulling out a very ancient-looking necklace with gold, priceless stones and intricate designs. The accessory was dripping with energy, I'm surprised I hadn't felt it earlier. "This artifact has an interesting effect on emotional ties."

My eyes widen, instantly knowing the ghost's plan. My mind registers Plasmius starting to move toward me. Okay, talking is over, time to get to the football field. Cutting off the power keeping me in the air, I drop like a stone just for a second before shooting off to the west. At least, that's what I try to do... two powerful arms wrap around me. I choke, the arms not yielding an inch. There is no way Plasmius could have gotten to me that fast, but the ghost is a master at duplicating his form and he loves flaunting that little fact in my face.

"Honestly Daniel, you're so predictable," gloats the vampire-looking ghost-duplicate as the original glides toward me in no hurry. I growl, all friendliness out the window. I wriggle and wiggle, trying to break free even though I know from the past experience that it will do little good. My mind races faster and faster as Vlad sneaks closer.

A spark is my only warning before ecto-electricity courses through me. Choking down the scream, I ride out the current. I hate electrocution especially when it is ectoplasm-based. Hate, hate, hate, hate it. It reminds me of when I first got my powers; and while I love my powers, I'm still on the fence if the process of getting them was worth the reward.

The ghost energy in electric form leaves. I waste no time falling limp, focusing on breathing. That's the thing with being electrocuted, it makes you clench every single muscle in your body as tightly as you can for as long as the current is passing through you. Even a few seconds would leave the strongest person worn out and raw.

"Honestly Daniel, I don't know why you struggle so much," his voice is directly in front of me. I had lost valuable time, now I had to get creative and desperate. "Things would be so much better for you if you just gave in and joined me."

A gloved hand lifts my chin rather gently and I am forced to face the other's expression. It is strange how the solid-colored orbs he has for eyes can convey such complex emotions. Even now, even as a ghost, Vlad's humanity shines through. All joy from our battle and my capture is gone; now he just looks heartsick. Like he honestly wishes I would join him just so he wouldn't 'have to' hurt me so much. In some twisted way, Vlad cares for me or about me or something. We are the only two of our kind, me being the child of the woman he loved is just the icing on the cake. More than once I have wanted to train with him, trust him, or just talk with the only person in existence that understands what it's like to feel life and death every second of every day, but the price…

"I can't disown my dad Vlad." The price was too high. "I can't turn my back on my morals." I knew first-hand what would happen if I did. "I can't change who I am." Even as I say it I know it is a waste of breath. "I can't be the son you want."

Confusion and denial come on Vlad's face. I never understood the phrase 'talking to a brick wall' until I met this other half-ghost. Whether he is "Masters" or "Plasmius", nothing I said ever got through to him. It's as if I had spoken in another language. He just cannot make sense of what I am saying.

"You will soon," Plasmius says reassuringly, but whether that is for me or him is hard to tell. The highly-delusional half-ghost moves to wrap the antique necklace around my neck.

I thank my lucky stars Plasmius hasn't noticed the thin sheen of ice I coat myself in. Focusing my own ecto-energy into a fire-like consistency, I make it burn as hot as I can handle and let it flow out of my hands, race over the ice to everywhere the duplicate is holding me. The sudden attack makes the doppelganger loosen his grip just a touch. In the blink of an eye I use my flight to drag me down and out of the duplicate's grip. Turning intangible the second I'm free, I turn west once again and shoot in the direction of the high school.

The others would be in position by now. We need to end this quickly, Plasmius will not make the same mistake again. He always gives me at least one freebee, one chance to accept him willingly before resorting to whatever unconventional means he's going to try. I dread the day he snaps and stops asking.

I make sure to zigzag and double-back to convince him that I have no destination. My speed and agility is the only true advantage I have over him. Yes, I have loads of other powers but so does he. And, yes, I have some powers that he doesn't, but in the ghost world determination, knowledge, and cunning are more important. I have beaten ghosts two or even three times more powerful than me by getting creative and outsmarting them. Vlad and I have an easier time staying focused than real ghosts. Because of that focus, I usually have an advantage where it counts against most ghosts. Against Plamius though… not so much.

At the sight of the football field I give a sigh of relief, right before a scorching hot blast clips my shoulder. The speed of the blast knocks me off course, plowing me straight into the turf and creating a skidding crater. Thank god mortal world objects are on a different plane of existence to ghosts, so being slammed into the ground doesn't hurt the same way it would if I were in human form.

I have barely stopped moving before I phase straight into the ground. I come back up a little distance off, invisible of course. At my top speed I find my backup. As I had thought, all three are in position. I kick an aluminum pop can, just loudly enough to lure Plamius under the bleachers.

My fellow half-ghost has been waiting for any clue to where I am. There are horror stories of ghosts phasing into the ground and losing all senses, never finding their way out of the earth's surface so he knows I haven't phased far. I may be predictable but so is Plasmius. The second the sound echoes, he shoots towards me.

His tunnel vision is only focused on me and he doesn't see the others in their poorly-placed hiding spots. The second I phase through the stands I form my energy into a goopy rope-man, you gotta love ectoplasm!-and throw it in a way that would stick my stalker to one of the beams supporting the bleachers. Plasmius tries to dodge, but Tucker and Sam fire their wrist rays at him, pushing him into the sticky trap's path. All three of us open fire. The goop is no more than a nuisance and he is skilled enough that none of our shots are actually hitting him, but it's enough to keep his attention on us while a third human sneaks up behind him. To conserve energy, Plasmius only ever makes a small shield which is only in front of him, so there's nothing to stop Jazz from jumping in behind him and locking the metal belt-called the specter deflector-around his waist.

My parents' ghost hunting invention immediately does its job, shocking and weakening him. But my older sister still isn't done: Pulling out her collapsible anti-creep stick (basically a baseball bat modified to effect ghosts as much as any earthy item can) and smacking him across the head. I flinch but it does the trick; Vlad Plasmius collapses to the dusty, wrapper-filled ground.

Black light rings erupt around his waist, splitting into two rings, one going up and the other down. The four of us watch, unimpressed, as the dramatic vampiristic ghost is replaced with the billionaire mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters. His long white hair is pulled into a low ponytail while his expensive black suit and ridiculously shiny shoes are all currently getting very acquainted with the ground.

"I w- word we could just suck him into the Fenton thermos and keep him there forever. If nothing else than to get him to leave you alone." Tucker mumbled to me.

Sam and even Jazz nodded in agreement, I stayed quiet. Did I want Vlad to leave me alone and let me live what was left of my life? Yes. Did I want to trap him in my parents smallest ghost containment device and keep him there for all eternity? No.

Deactivating the Fenton Wrist Ray so it collapses back into a bracelet Sam crossed her arms. "So, what did he want this time?"

Walking over, I pull the necklace from his pocket and toss it to Tucker. "It's some kind of magical artifact," I explain, throwing one last sad glance to Vlad before turning back to join the others as we begin walking back to school. "Said it's supposed to affect emotions or something."

Tucker looks it over with an air of caution, nodding. "Guess we've got another one for Pandora's collection, huh?"

I nod, thinking about my Greek friend. As punishment for releasing horrors into the world she was sentenced to recapture all of the evil in all of creation. Naturally, this means she was given free rein to leave the Hades underworld and she eventually settled in the Ghost Zone as she fulfills her punishment. After a thousand years of hunting down and capturing the worst evils in all the worlds, she has changed a lot from ancient Greek myths. She now has four arms and wears ancient Greek battle armor 24/7. She has the fierce attitude of a dragon and yet, to those in her favor, she can be as gentle as a mother cat to a kitten. We became friends a while back. Now, whenever I find anything hazardous, whether it be an evil creature or artifact, I give it to her for safekeeping. It's what she specializes in, after all.

"Let's get to class. Maybe we can actually catch last period." Just as I finish my sentence, a blue mist exits my mouth once again. I groan loudly. "Maybe you guys can catch last period."

My friends and sister wave as I fly up to find the other ghost. Tucker quickly hides the necklace in a containment device disguised as a book.

"Don't forget, you promised to tell us what is up with you today," comes Sam's voice.

I flinch, having completely forgotten our deal. "Right, yeah," is all I say before flying up to find whoever it is.

-0-

It doesn't take much effort to find the intruder because, like I said, most ghosts come to school looking for me. It's only Johnny 13, his 'guard' Shadow, and girlfriend Kitty, the daredevil couple that like to tear through town at high speeds on Johnny's motorcycle, just don't care if they cause an accident or two. Compared to many that I have to deal with, Johnny and Kitty are pretty chill and Shadow was basically a mindless servant. Once I get past the grudge of Johnny dating my sister as a scheme to get Kitty into the human world, and Kitty overshadowing someone to date me in order to get back at Johnny, we have been like frenemies. But every so often, the two need a thrill to blow off steam; oftentimes I am more than happy to oblige.

"Guys, what did I say about coming around while I am at school?"

"But you're always there," whines Kitty from her place behind Johnny.

Johnny, still dressed in his 90's punk clothes, nods. "It's not like you're actually going to use what they teach you in there anyways. You need a break."

I huff, refusing to release the bike from the goo spike strip or Shadow from the Fenton thermos until I got my point across. "I get plenty of 'breaks' from all the other ghosts constantly interrupting me at school. I don't need more."

"But-"

"No 'buts', guys," I interrupt. "The next time you bother me at school and the Ghost Zone isn't on the verge of a complete hostile takeover, I will capture you in my parents' thermos like all the other ghosts."

The two ghosts shut their mouths. Neither of them have been in my thermos before and they have no intentions of experiencing it. No doubt they've heard plenty of complaints from their 'friends' about how cramped it is.

"Alright, no bothering when you're at school," says Johnny, sounding incredibly put-out.

Kitty only nods, then poses and bats her makeup-eyes cutely at me. "Can we go now?"

I roll my eyes, but there is a small smile on my face. I wave my hand so the goop disappears. "Stay at the speed limit, lots of people can't tell you're ghosts," I remind them, releasing Shadow who promptly rejoins Johnny's actual shadow. The three don't wait and tear off yet again.

One glance at the clocktower confirms what I already knew: I have burned the last period of class chasing down the daredevils. My earlier conversation and promise comes back to me and I wonder if it is still too late to call Johnny and Kitty back for one more chase. Sighing, I glide my way back home taking my time. I know Amity Park like the back of my hand, inside out and backwards. I have spent hours upon hours patrolling it from the skies, on the ground, and even from the underground sewer. I know every inch, so I barely pay attention as I take a detour to my house, pondering the whole way home.

The more I think about it, the less of an issue it seems, whatever it is. Everyone gets confused now and then. Do I really need my friends and sister digging around? It will probably just make them more worried over nothing, and I can handle it. I'm Danny Phantom, teenage ghost superhero, one of the only half-ghosts in existence. I've taken on ghosts three times my power level, including the High King of all ghosts, and even an evil future version of myself. I can do this.

With that thought in mind I phase into Fentonworks and flop onto my bed, sighing as I morph back into Fenton. My cells turn over, the energy idling into a simmer that's tucked safely into my chest, and a familiar range of feeling washes over me as I'm able to experience the human world the way it's supposed to be felt. Eyes closed, I revel in the peaceful silence.

Wait, silence? It's never silent at my house! Between my dad's shouting, inventions blowing up, and hundreds of machinery running and humming, silence is impossible. Not to mention Tucker and Sam should be here, we agreed to meet at my place. Opening my eyes, I look around.

My insides freeze at the unfamiliar furniture. I whip around, looking all over. This is NOT my bedroom, this isn't even my house. Jumping off of the bed, I trip and fall to the floor. A muffled shout and footsteps rush closer to investigate the noise. Purely on instinct, I morph into Phantom and turn invisible, phasing out of there as fast as I can. I immediately recognize the street and realize that I'm on the other side of town, nowhere near my house, or Tucker's, or even Sam's.

"Okay, I was wrong," I say to myself. "I was so, so, so wrong. I do need help."

 **-)(-**

 **You would not believe how much this chapter fought me. I don't even know why, it was just hard to write.**

 **For those that are curious, this story is focusing on Danny's journey, so for now I don't plan for this story to have crossovers. If I ever do a sequel it would be chock full of all kinds of crossovers, but that is a long, long way off.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'.**


	3. Overdue Confessions

_Overdue Confessions_

I check three times to make sure that my house is indeed my house before phasing through the walls into my actual bedroom this time. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz are all waiting for me, scattered around comfortably. As I fade to visibility, they don't look up until I transform back to Fenton.

I 'm met with three smiling faces. I try to return them, but I'm still freaked out over accidentally breaking into someone's house and lying on their bed. Their smiles fall into frowns of worry at seeing my poor attempt.

"What's wrong Danny?" asks Jazz softly in her open-up-and-talk-to-me voice.

I collapse, leaning against my desk, my mind a whirlwind. There isn't many things that can truly bother me anymore, but this is quickly becoming one of them. The room is silent as I play out what to say.

"As long as I can remember, I have had vivid dreams. I never thought much about them, they were always just there. Dreams where I was never a ghost. Dreams where I was actually adopted. Dreams where I joined a superhero group. Dreams where I was in my 30's and was raising a child of my own. They're so real that sometimes I would wake up confused, wondering where I was but I would always realize it was a dream and brush it off almost immediately." Looking up, I meet their eyes one by one. "After the accident things got weird."

"Weird how?"

I sigh. "Like after I wake up I'd spend an hour looking for a skateboard I don't own. Like how I almost turned human in front of my parents until they shot at me and I remembered that they don't know I'm Danny Phantom. Like how this morning I magically knew how to cook because I thought I did it every morning."

"Danny why didn't you tell us sooner?" asks Jazz.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," I say, rubbing my face, embarrassed because I realize how lame of an excuse it is. "I just figured my ghost powers were affecting my sleep or something, it wasn't hurting anyone and I was handling it."

"Was?" inquires Tucker warily.

I groan and cover my face. "It just keeps getting worse. At first it was only after I woke up, now it happens throughout the day for seemingly no reason, and it keeps becoming more and more detailed. It might take a bit, but I would always remember what was real and what was not. Sometimes I would remember on my own, sometimes one of you would point it out; now that doesn't happen."

"What doesn't happen?" asks Sam

"I can't tell the difference between them anymore," I say, blurting it out. The dam had broken now; words and worry are tumbling out of me. "I don't know what is real and what my mind made up! I remember both in detail. Like a full backstory, memories, textures, scents, absolutely flawless, kind of detailed."

The room falls silent after my explanation. Now after saying it aloud I realize how serious it is. Why hadn't I gotten help sooner? Was I insane? Was I going insane?

"Okay!" exclaims Jazz in an authority voice, standing and clapping her hands together for attention. "First we need to do a complete physical. Make sure that there isn't some kind of chemical imbalance or some other complication. You are one of the only half ghosts in the world after all, it could be that you are missing some crucial vitamin or hormone. We won't know unless we check."

"Danny, didn't you say Frostbite checked you over in a medical facility when Undergrowth attacked and you lost your ice abilities?" Sam asks, sounding a touch excited now.

I nod, hope beginning to filter through.

"To the specter speeder!" exclaims Tucker theatrically.

I let a smile cross my face as I follow my friends out of my room. I should have known that a little weirdness would not scare them off. We're in this together til the end. Wherever this crazy ride takes us, I can count on them being by my side. And in return I would always be by there's; no matter the problem, I would help.

Jazz runs to her room to grab some things, Tucker packs up some food, and Sam grabs some extra weapons while I get my parents out of the house. It's quite simple, all I have to do is shout 'GHOST!' and point in a random direction. Both brightly-hazmat-clad adults are off, waving their homemade inventions around erratically, screaming insults and threats at any ghost that is within listening distance. I feel bad, but after almost a decade of this kind of behavior, I'm sure the citizens of Amity Park can handle the menace known as my parents.

Within five minutes my loyal friends, my sister, and I are all aboard my parents' hovercraft, known as 'the specter speeder'. I transform into my alter ego before we glide through the manmade basement portal to the Ghost Zone. I prefer being human in the mortal realm, just like I prefer being ghost in the dead realm. Black hair turns white, blue eyes green, baggy t-shirt and jeans become a tight-fitted black-and-white hazmat suit, geek loser Danny Fenton is now cool and powerful Danny Phantom. Colors, scents, and sounds only found in the realm of the dead, and therefore only experienced by ghosts, assault my new senses as a comfortable numbing cold seeps into my bones as my powers chill me . My heart, now turned ghost core, vibrates happily, almost singing as we fly through the ectoplasmic-energy-drenched land of the dead.

Tucker and Sam know the way, so Jazz and I are free to take in the green and purple outer-space-like atmosphere. Sadly, Jazz is hardly distracted by the floating random debris from who-knows-what, by the islands, or even by the ghosts that we pass on our way. No, instead of even questioning these things, my _lovely,_ overbearing, older sister spends the time quizzing me on everything that could possibly, even slightly have a trace of a connection to my problem.

"Danny, do you remember what you ate before the first time you confused reality for the dream world?"

"No." I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Come on Danny, you didn't even try to remember."

"That is because I don't! In case you haven't noticed I have been a little busy with keeping my grades up, hiding from bullies, avoiding mom and dad, and, oh yeah, fighting for my life against paranormal creatures." I give her an annoyed look. "So, yes, I am sorry for not remembering what I had for dinner almost a year ago."

Jazz blushes and shifts uncomfortably, mumbling an apology. I sigh. My annoyance drops. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I am just worried and stressed."

Jazz nods and an awkward silence falls between us. Jazz clears her throat, getting back to business. "If we don't figure out what the problem is while we are with Frostbite then we should start journaling."

I nod going with the subject change, "Like what?"

"Like, what you eat, how much and when. Who you fight, how long it took, how you feel afterwards. I suppose it would be too much to remember what powers you used while fighting them," Jazz muses before continuing. "We should also keep track of what these dreams are about."

I groan, "That is so much work."

Jazz smiles, "Do you want to get better or not?"

I sit back, pretending to think.

"Well, you had better make your decision now because I see the Far Frozen."

Slowing the aircraft, we cautiously make our way to the designated landing pad amid the icy wasteland-or wonderland, depending on who you ask. The yetis of the Far Frozen are incredibly protective of their home and would proudly fight to a second death to defend it's beauty. Thankfully, we're friendly with them but it's always a good idea to approach slowly and give them time to identify you as such.

Tucker, Sam and Jazz begin pulling on their coats as I open the hatch to greet my longtime friend. Ever since I had gained control of my ice core, the source of my powers as a ghost, the extreme cold hasn't bothered me. Frostbite was the one who taught me how to control my core.

Said tribe leader is waiting in all his fury, abominable snowman glory with an ice prosthetic arm,between two of his guards holding expertly-crafted spears. If something happens to those, they would still have their incredibly sharp teeth and claws as backup. All three are wearing the bare minimum of clothing, despite the frigid weather, which is normal for the yeti. They don't need anything warmer with their thick white fur and their ability to modify their inner body temperatures, just like I can. The style of their clothes oddly reminds me of an ancient Mayan civilization.

"Frostbite!" I exclaim, leaping into him. He catches me in a hug, which I happily returned.

"It is good to see you Great One," the fierce yeti exclaims with a sharp-toothed smile, which anyone who doesn't know him would interpret as menacing. Setting me down before turning to the others, Frostbite turns to my companions. "Lady Sam, Sir Tucker," he says before eyeing Jazz with some caution

"Oh. This is my sister Jazz," I introduce. "Jazz, this is Frostbite. The leader of the Far Frozen tribe."

Frostbite beams the second he hears me say the word 'sister'. "It is an honor to meet the family of the Great One," he says, extending his hand in greeting.

Jazz blushes, taking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Think we could get inside?" asks Tucker. "I didn't feel like zipping up my coat."

Not for the first time, I admire the elegant ice crystal dwellings. Everyone here is an ice element and can control, form, and shape ice with ease. They are artists, warriors, carpenters, and visionaries and their village reflects that. The buildings, or building really, are connected by either skyways or underground tunnels so the general public can continue to do their thing when the Far Frozen has one of its many blizzards.

The shape and texture of the walls reminds me of a cave or underground tunnel, but it is all made with sparkling ice and expertly-shaped to reflect and redirect natural light from outside so little to no artificial light is needed. Not only is this system genius and energy efficient, it also makes everything twinkle and glitter like the building is made of nothing but diamonds. Add the timeless rugs, antique furniture, and top it all off with modern and even futuristic accommodations, and it is enough to bewilder anyone. I don't think too much on it. It doesn't really matter in the end, and I have seen and done weirder. But If I had to describe the yeti's architectural style in one sentence, it would be along the lines of a 'futuristic mythical castle built in a cave'.

"To what do I owe this visit Great Conqueror?" Frostbite asks after we are settled inside.

I wince and glance at the others. Jazz is already asking one of the yeti guards about a library. "I want to have a check-up actually...if that is alright, of course." I feel like I'm mooching off of them sometimes; I have really leaned on the tribe a lot. At the same time though, it's hard to feel too bad when Frostbite and the other yetis grin hugely with pride, like they're doing now.

Frostbite smiles, his teeth glinting and eyes shining much like the ice crystals around us. "But of course!" his voice booms a lot like my dad's, before he turns to me with a look of concern. "Are you feeling ill?"

Sending him as much of a smile as I can, I answer reluctantly. "Not ill, per se, but things have been getting stranger than usual and I just want to cover all of my bases." Frostbite's heart-wrenching worried face almost makes me wince. I send him another smile to comfort the big softy. "I'm probably just getting a new power and it is messing with me. I'm sure I will be fine as soon as I learn how to control it." I choose to leave out that I'm pretty sure this had started before I got my powers.

Frostbite relaxed some but raised an eyebrow in interest. "You are still growing in power?"

I blushed and shrugged. "I guess so…"

The yeti ruler lets out another bellowing laugh, slapping my shoulder. "And you wonder why we call you 'great', Oh Great One!" My blush darkens and I shoot a glare in the direction of some snickering that is erupting behind me. Both friends and sister adopt looks of innocence. Unable to focus on such trivial things, my mind shifts back to the purpose of our visit. My thoughts race, hoping, praying I am somehow right and it's just some new power messing with me.

Despite the savage-like appearance and the 'classic' choice in decor, this tribe of yeti have one of the best medical facilities the ghost zone can offer, which means it's hundreds of years ahead of anything on earth. This is very good for me. Actually, me using their equipment is good for them too. There is a domain filled with scientists that exist to invent, discover, and create. Everyone wants their stuff, it's magical, I swear, but it's crazy hard to get. No one can steal from them-not with their security systems-and they have almost everything they could ever want, so trade is hard to bid for.

Somehow the scientists have found out that Frostbite knows one of the only ghost/human hybrids in existence and they practically begged him to take their medical equipment with the only payment being that he give them a copy of any scans or physical information they may gather on me. Word on the street is that they had tried to study Vlad, but his reaction was so vicious they were afraid to approach me.

Frostbite asked my permission before taking the deal. I'm not usually comfortable with that sort of thing-not with my parents so vocal about their own ghost studies-but in the end I agreed. They only want copies of information that is already done and It's the least I can do for the friendly yeti-ghost-people. The tribe would never get a deal like this again, and they really needed the equipment.

The Far Frozen is almost completely isolated from the rest of land of the dead. The yeti here require incredibly cold temperatures to survive, and few ghosts outside of their kind can withstand such a climate. The only time they ever really interact with the outside world is when some hotshot decides to attack them for their collection of priceless and powerful artifacts. This is another reason someone like me, who can survive the cold and moderate heat, is beneficial. So in a nutshell, if the tribe is going to have any medical care at all, it needs to be on-site and done by their own people.

Walking into the medical wing, I am instantly swarmed by no less than six yetis: three doctors and three scientists. Being my incredibly rare and thus vastly unknown 'breed', everyone is needed. It doesn't make me any less embarrassed at the attention, however. For me, attention means embarrassment, whether it's because of my clumsiness, my parents, or bullies, it has held true throughout my life. It took months of fighting and defending Amity Park as Danny Phantom for me to feel even slightly comfortable in the spotlight, but it's still hard in a one-on-one atmosphere.

"So what are you having troubles with, oh, Conquer?" asks Thermofrost.

I bite my lip. "We think it is a new power, but it could be some kind of nutrition deficiency," cut in Jazz. Sisters were just as annoying as they are lifesavers. "Besides that, we really aren't sure."

The head doctor, a female named Crystal Claw, nods in agreement. "Well, if you are not sure then perhaps we should do a full physical. We haven't done one since you received mastery of your ice powers."

I nod my consent.

 **-)(-**

 **Sorry for the wait, hopefully this makes it is worth it.**

 **You never realize how hard it is to write a full story from beginning to end until you try.**

 **It seems like just when I think I have gotten the hang of it I learn something new and I need to go back and rewrite or add something.**

… **its exhausting**

 **But, oh so worth it.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	4. ANSWERS yeah

_Answers... Yeah_

There are worse things in life than the end of life. I should know! I am half dead and there have been several times that I've honestly considered going the rest of the way just to get out of something. After an hour of dozens of scans, blood and ectoplasm work, and a lot of ghost Reiki, this is one of those times. The six yeti specialists have run off into a conference room to make sense of my messed-up biology and I'm left waiting around without any kind of distractions.

"Danny, chill. You have been bouncing off the walls since they left." Sam speaks with frustration from her chair in the plush waiting room.

"Yeah, man. Even I am getting a headache at this point," Tucker adds, looking up from his ever-present electronic device.

"I can't help it. I have ADHD, you know that; I can't stay still," I say, hopping from foot-to-foot trying desperately to think of anything but the fact that I may be going insane, literally and metaphorically at this point.

"Uh, Danny?" says Tucker cautiously

I look over at my two best friends. Jazz had left at some point during my physical to get a tour of the town. She came back raving about the section that was carved out of a glacier. Now I believe she's in the library, going over anything that may help our situation. Tucker and Sam are currently giving me a cringing look. "What?"

"You don't have ADHD Danny," says Sam slowly.

I blink, "Huh?"

Tucker shakes his head. "You were tested for it when we were younger, but it turns out you were just super hyper and your parents stopped giving you sugary stuff."

We fall silent as I stare at my friends, a lump forming in my stomach.

"You really don't remember?" Tucker asks softly. I had been friends with Tucker before I had been tested. He no doubt remembers how he was suddenly not allowed to share his snacks with me.

I shake my head. "No, I remember," I say.

I remember going to the doctor and the confusing talk he had with my mom. Immediately after the appointment, I was no longer given juice or candy or even fudge. Dad would slip me some now and then, but we were always busted when I was found flying off of the walls talking at the speed of light.

But I remember something else as well. I remember the same doctor's visit with the same doctor. He and Mom having a conversation I didn't understand; my sugar was cut down but not as much as the other memory. In this memory, I took pills every day to help me focus.

"I remember both," I say weakly, turning away. Silence falls between us and my mind is now on the very thing I'd been trying to not think about. For the first time since the doctors left, I stand completely still, just staring off. Thinking.

"Guys?" I call, my voice quivering slightly. "I think it's getting worse."

"That's why we're here Danny," Sam says slowly and carefully, reminding me gently.

I shake my head. "I mean, I think it is getting worse than it was this morning."

Tucker and Sam exchange worried looks. "Why do you think that?"

"Because now I am remembering something else."

It's hazy, as if it was a dream but still very much present in my mind. My dad decided to test me for ADHD himself in our lab instead of going to the doctor. It caused a big fuss because the school wants an 'actual' doctor to do it, even though my dad is a doctor. It was a big mess that did not make me popular with the teachers at school.

"Before there was only one fake memory, now there are two. It's getting worse."

Silence falls between us again. I can tell both Tucker and Sam are trying desperately to think of something encouraging to say but can't. Slowly I walk over and collapse into my chair. Barely a second later the two greatest friends of all time wrap me in a hug and hold me. Even when they release me about twenty minutes later, they still keep an arm around me and a hand on my knee, offering silent comfort and support.

It is to that image that the doctors and scientists return with answers... I hope. We wait for one of the ever-present guards to get Jazz from the library before Dr. Claw gives us the news:

"We don't really have a lot of material to go off of, but overall everything seems to be fine" she starts. "You are quite healthy in both forms."

"What about his nutrition, chemical, and hormonal levels?" Jazz quizzes.

"He has a minor vitamin T and S deficiency as a ghost, but nothing that would cause serious problems."

"What about… brain activity?" asks Tucker cautiously.

Some of the doctors behind her send us a look, but Dr. Claw keeps her cool. "Nothing abnormal that we could see; everything appears to be natural." I have never been so depressed to hear good news. "You were right about gaining a new power though," the doctor continues and we all look up hopefully. "Your core is still growing, it is quite impressive actually." She doesn't look impressed, she looks slightly queasy.

Sam speaks up immediately. "Which means…?"

Dr. Claw hesitates and then sighs. "I'll be honest. When we first checked over the Great One back when his ice core started over-generating, we assumed that he was coming out of his core growth spurt, mostly because of the power level he was at. It is only now that we realize we were wrong." The cobalt eyes meet mine. "Your core was _just starting_ its growth spurt."

I never did well with any kind of biology, let alone ghost biology, but I can guess what they are trying to tell me.

"So you mean…" Tucker trails off, trying to grasp it himself.

"This is only the beginning." The doctor replies, slightly worried. "The core growth spurt is a stage of Soul Change or Ghost Puberty, as it is also known. Core growth spurts usually happens at the end of Soul Change, which we thought you were coming out of so we didn't think it needed to be brought up."

Another doctor, I think his name is Thermos, shifts uncomfortably and jumps in with an explanation. "If you recall, Soul Change is one of the main reasons those of us born as ghosts choose to be reincarnated in the mortal plain as humans. Ghosts have a harder time dealing with the effects of Soul Change than humans. The symptoms are diluted in humans, but as a ghost everything is much more connected and causes a lot of problems."

The more the doctors speak, the more lost I feel. I understand what they're saying; I've heard Soul Puberty mentioned from time to time. Usually someone uses it as slang to call another stupid or crazy and I don't like what that implies. Just looking at everyone's reaction, yeti and human alike, it's plain to see that this is not good at all.

The act of hiding from something that hurts by changing yourself, is not in any way foreign to me. Things that hurt as a ghost don't hurt half as much as a human, and vice versa. Changing from one to the other eases the pain and usually allows me to heal faster. But this is the first time I have ever heard of a GHOST doing this. Ghosts are proud creatures. The vast majority see themselves as superior to others, especially humans. If these proud ghosts are choosing to be reincarnated into 'weak' humans in order to escape _symptoms_ , then Soul Change must really be as bad as it's been rumored.

"When we realized we were wrong, we decided to take a closer look to see if we could determine what stage your Soul Change is at." Dr. Claw gestured to another doctor behind her. His voice was low and hesitant. "Not only is the Great One just starting his core spurt but gauging by the size and the spread with which it is growing, in comparison to the other areas that are usually affected by Soul Change, there is a good chance that he is near the beginning or even just starting his Soul Change as a whole."

"But you said that core spurts usually happen in the end. Why would it happen in the beginning?" inquired Jazz. Going by her expression, I suspected that she was trying to bury herself in facts so she wouldn't freak out over what we are learning.

Another yeti one with slightly shaggier fur stepped forward. "It is not uncommon for one or more organs to mature and grow at a different point than what is normal. Every growth spurt is different than the last and every Soul Change is different depending on the ghost. The last known record of such an event, of an early maturing core, was the High Ghost King Pariah Dark."

I paled. The ghost king of old was a hundred times my power "which means…"

"You are going to get very powerful, very fast."

I never really thought about how far I have come with my power. Looking back to when I first changed, it took awhile for me to stop myself from falling through things or floating by accident. Then I learned something new about my abilities. Like if I walked into someone while intangible I could take the body over and move it around as if it was my own. Where the 'discoveries' ended and 'gaining new powers' began I'm not sure.

I had been getting a lot of new ones lately; ice powers, teleportation, duplication, ghostly wail, each one stronger than the last. And now all of that was just the beginning? I was barely mastering one power before the next one came in. How was I supposed to control my powers if they come too fast for me? How could I keep my powers a secret without control? I was going to slip up, someone is going to notice, and then it would be game over. Everyone and their mother would be after me either to study or destroy me because I'm too powerful.

"How long does this…Soul Change, usually last." Tucker asked , not sounding any better than me.

"A generous human life time at the least. Sometimes two or three depending on the life and the Soul."

I promptly introduce my head to the tabletop in front of me.

"How much of a growth do you think Danny's core will have? And how long until it peaks?" Jazz asked knowledgeably, her tone slightly distant. Yep she was definitely in professional mode. I was grateful. I didn't need an overprotective overbearing sister right now. I need a plan and she was the best thinker I knew.

The doctor shrugged helplessly. "I have never seen a core like his before. For core spurts the beginning is usually the worse. Then a few weeks maybe half a month everything peaks, so the strongest and hardest to control powers all hit at virtually the same time. Then things settle and smaller level powers come in, the time between each power increases. There is a break as the body and soul prepare for the next growth spurt. The 'break' between usually lasts long enough for the ghost to get a handle on all of the new abilities gained. The Great One being a halfa makes it impossible to accurately predict how this will come to pass. His core growth seems to be tied to his human side possibly even his human puberty cycle." The doctor explained. "This could either slow the core growth down so everything happens gradually or it could just cause the core spurt to last longer than normal."

I kept my head down trying to absorb what was happening to me while trying to keep up with what the others were saying.

"What do you recommend we do?"

"…nothing can really be done. If you were a full ghost I would recommend being reincarnated but because of your halfa stasis that is physically impossible. The only thing we can do is keep an eye on it. The core is only starting to grow and the effects will start showing within a week or so. That may give us a better idea of how long this will last." So the effects hadn't even started yet! Did that mean I was insane or was my memory problems just an early sign of core growth spurt? "Also Great One, I must recommend leaving the human dimension and residing in the Infinite Realms until your core spurt ends."

I wiped my head up at that. "Why?" I demanded probably with more force than was necessary.

The Dr. Claw cringed. "Your ghost core will need substance energy to fulfill its growth, the Infinite Realms have that naturally. Also, out of control powers would be a huge risk for the humans in your territory."

I bit my lip. Okay, point taken, but I couldn't just leave Amity. The ghosts would take it over in a week. Sooner, if they caught wind I was leaving. Amity Park was the only place where even natural portals were stable enough that going though one would not strip a ghost of their energy. That made it prime real estate, more valuable and much more useful than a private island in the Bahamas and the ghosts would do next to anything to take it. I couldn't leave. It was my home, the people there were my family, I couldn't abandoned them.

A hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts. Cool blue eyes met mine. Jazz smiled lightly and I relaxed.

"Anything else should we know about dealing with core spurts and Soul Change?" she asked turning her attention back to the doctor.

"There are a lot of more that can be learned but every growth spurt, and soul puberty is as different as the soul and the lives they lead. How big an organ grows, what powers come with each growth, is all depended on who the individual is, who they will become and what the purpose for their existence is."

"Purpose for existence?" Jazz inquired. She tended to take mom's atheist way of thinking, not believing in a grand plan or deity. I, on the other hand, had met enough dead gods from ancient cultures to give it some credibility.

Almost reading Jazz's mind the ghost smiled. "Why do you think we are ghosts? The large majority of us have never completed our purpose and thus cannot move on. For many our unattained purpose becomes our obsession."

"I thought obsessions had to do with how a person died or something?" commented Tucker.

The ghost shook his head chuckling. "Many souls have lived and died many times, it is just another part of the cycle of energy."

"You wouldn't have any books on ghost core growth spurts and Soul Change I could borrow would you?" Sam asked, getting us back on topic. Both a blessing and a curse.

The doctor shook her head. "We don't have a very large selection on the subject but I believe that the Ghostwriter's library will have a wide selection. His collection is virtually endless, from what I hear."

"Really!" all but squealed Jazz before turning to me. "Danny why didn't you tell me?"

I grimaced. "Because Ghostwriter and I have a history."

Tucker and Sam threw me a look.

"That is partially my fault."

The looks continued.

"Okay, It was all my fault. Are you happy?"

Sam shook her head and Tucker spoke up "Not until you apologize, dude."

"Which makes now a perfect time to do so. Then we can get some books." Jazz exclaimed loudly; suddenly up and dragging me and Tucker down the hallway towards the speeder. Sam followed calmly behind us.

"Thank you so much for the help." I shouted back trying to be polite as my sister kidnapped me. "We will be in touch!" going by how everyone in the room was laughing their fur off, they didn't mind too much.

Jazz dragged me down several halls getting us lost three times before finally finding our ride. Then we had to wait for the specter speeder to warm up before we could actually leave. Jazz was almost as fidgety as I was for the first half hour of waiting for my results. I for one was just grateful that I had the chance to give a proper goodbye to Frostbite. The kind-hearted chief had obviously been told about my condition.

"If you ever need a place to stay-"I raised an eyebrow. The tribe leader paused cringing, changing his mind last minute. "I can help you find someplace to stay."

"Smart move." I smiled teasingly. I'm not the only one who remembered the mess I made the last time I had uncontrollable powers. "Thanks Frost. For everything" I said gratefully. "I just need to think on it a bit, we'll figure something out."

Said yeti nodded his own sad smile. "What is it?" I asked. I could see something behind his eyes.

Frostbite hesitated then moved to kneel down to my level. Placing a hand on my shoulder he looked me in the eye. "You are going to be going through many changes Great One, many changes…" It was hard for Frostbite to get his worlds out. I had never seen him like this. It didn't help my worry. "…don't lose yourself in it all, as much as you change…" a very sad smile crossed the yeti's face. "Don't change who you are."

As I took his words to heart I could not help but wonder what in the Realms was making him react this way. Without really thinking I hugged the gentle, yet ferocious-looking yeti. "That is why I have amazing friends." I said back. "To keep me who I am." The chief chuckled before we pulled away. His smile seemed slightly less sad. "We'll get through this Frostbite, you'll see." A honk signaled that the vehicle was finally warm enough to safely drive. "It's not our first time beating the odds, right?"

 **-)(-**

 **I am so incredibly sorry for how long it took to get this chapter published.**

 **I don't even have an excuse other than, life is hectic for my editors and I have hit some kind of roadblock in the chapter I'm writing. I know what I want to happen but I can't for the life of me figure out how to properly portray it.**

 **That and of course it is hard to continue writing one story when in a week you get ten ideas for other stories, each one doing battle in your head over who gets written first.**

 **But I have added a new editor to lighten the load and I have a new outline for where this story goes. I'm hopeful that maybe, possibly, by some miracle of a chance I can get this story finished before the end of the year.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	5. Information Overload

_I_ _nformation Overload_

All too soon I was on the footsteps of one of my enemies. I was in such a haze from my conversation with Frostbite that I knocked on the door before I realized that I had no idea what I was going to say. A familiar ghost wearing glasses, a black sweater with messy black hair and goatee and an overall too white complexion opened the door. Ghostwriter froze when he caught sight of me, just standing and staring.

"Sorry." I said lamely. It just sort of popped out.

The Writer's eyes narrowed. "For what; bothering me, destroying my book, getting me locked in Walker's jail, or hating Christmas?"

"…all except Christmas." I muttered

The ghost gave an exasperated huff and leaned heavily on the door frame. "You _still_ hate the holiday? How? How in the name in all the Zone could you hate the one holiday that symbolizes peace, happiness, and family?"

"Because that is exactly what it rips apart in my house."

"What?" asked the bewildered Writer.

I gave him a dry stare. "Believe it or not, Christmas doesn't mean the same thing to everyone. From the second my Dad pulls out those decorations he and my mom - _don't - stop - fighting_. They scream and cuss, non-stop, and when I try to get away from the endless drama, everywhere I go, everywhere I look there are more decorations, more reminders that everyone else in the world is happy, while my normally _loving_ parents are screaming bloody murder at each other. Then someone realizes that I'm upset and they try to _make_ me feel happy. It's just like; if I want to be angry, then let me be angry! Is that too hard to ask? I don't care if the birthday of some guy that died thousands of years ago is coming up soon. I don't care if it is _illegal_ to feel bad this time of year! I don't care that you are trying to help! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"What are you screaming about?" Ghostwriter asks as he opens his door looking rather confused and befuddled.

I blinked. Raising my hand I pointed at the familiar ghost wearing glasses, a black sweater with messy black hair and goatee and an overall too white complexion. "When did you shut the door?" I asked confused.

Writer raised an eyebrow. "I just opened the door."

"No you opened it a couple of minutes ago. I was talking to you."

Ghostwriter was giving me a cautious expression. "…No, I only just opened this door and only because I heard you screaming."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Danny?" Jazz spoke cautiously. I looked at her to see her looking rather wary. Glancing back at Sam and Tucker both looked thoroughly creeped out.

"I did it again didn't I?" Jazz nodded. "of all the-!" I huffed a sigh. This was getting to be too much. My worry was fading into frustration.

"Does someone want to fill me in" inquired the librarian and author. "seeing as you were screaming on my doorstep?"

"I'm going through Soul Change, and it is messing with my head." I stated my eyes closed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was so done right now, this day was too much for even me to handle. "We came by so I could apologize for being a two timing jerk and so Jazz could get some books on the subject because I'm only half ghost so no one really knows what is happening to me right now."

An elbow belonging to one named Tucker jabbed me. I looked up to see Ghostwriter look the palest I had ever seen him. "You're going through soul change?" he asked meekly.

I sighed skulkingly. "Apparently, just found out like an hour ago."

"And we really need to read up on the subject." Sam spoke up. "We were hoping you could help us." she shot a glare at me. "Danny is sorry for how he acted earlier and just now. It's been a long day."

"I bet." Ghostwriter said opening his door and gesturing them to come in.

Tucker blinked. "Wait, you're actually going to help us?"

Writer nodded. "I like to keep my home open for anyone with a passion for reading." He said gesturing to Jazz and Sam before settling a less than pleased look on me. "And I am not cruel enough to force you to go through Soul Change uninformed."

I groaned miserably. I was up to here with the ominous omens!

The others had never been here before and thus were unprepared for the drastic change in size compared to the outside of the building. As a result, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz, froze in awe just inside the door. It was like one of those fancy library's where the bookshelves rose high above your head and you needed a ladder to get to them, complete with another bookshelf above that. Jazz looked like she was in literal heaven. I may never get her out of here.

Writer closed the front door looking amused. "Well, this way to the biology section." he said as he turned down one hallway of books. I kept my hands in my pockets to avoid accidently destroying a book and ending in a repeat of last time. I shivered. When it came to creative punishments authors took the cake.

"How many psychology books do you have here?" asked a wistful Jazz.

The Writer laughed. "Every book ever written on the subject…or just about. It is my goal to own a copy of every book ever written."

"That is a pretty high goal." Commented Tucker. Who had fallen out of his amazement and was now mapping the place with his phone so we could get out later, or just in case things went south and we would need to show ourselves out. You never knew.

"You do have a Goth and mythological section right? Oh what about gardening and herbology?" asked a giddy Sam.

The ghost nodded a proud smile on his face. "I have some books on magic too."

"Magic?" I asked. "like magic, magic, not wicca or something?"

Writer shot me a critical look. "I'm surprised you know the difference." I pointed at Sam as my explanation. She wasted no time throwing him a very hopeful look his way.

He nodded. "I told you, my goal is to own every book that has ever been." He gave a two ton sigh. "Sadly many books have been lost to time and thus are beyond my grasp. Many authors that come to the Ghost Zone are more than happy to rewrite their work for my collection but I can never acquire the work of those that have moved on. It is really sad. There is one book I have been-"

"Danny?" Tucker interrupted Writer when he realized I had stopped walking. "Is something wrong?"

I barely paid him any attention, my mind was on an idea. Why hadn't I thought of this before?

"Danny?"

I looked up to meet four very concerning gazes. "What way to the exit?" I demanded.

"Danny?"

"I think I know someone who can give us more information. You guys get reading and I will ask him. Tucker, the way out?"

The others didn't look convinced. Instead of Tucker, Ghostwriter gave me the directions. The turns proved true. I took off towards the home of the Keeper of Time itself.

He had to tell me; he just had to.

I needed to know, I needed to know that I would be alright. I needed to know I could stay protecting Amity and everything would be fine. I needed to know that I could do this and still keep my secret.

Sure, he almost never talked about my future before but this was important, and he was my kinda, sorta guardian. He would tell me this time…

Right?

For whatever the reason no one bothered me on my way. Not that I remembered much of the trip, I must have dozed off because I was just suddenly there. Without so much as a second thought, I dive bombed the tower. The structure architecturally lacked several walls. Clockwork preferred it that way after being locked up for so long. It wasn't as if he had to worry about surprise attacks when he knew everyone that was coming and when. This made it all the easier for me to enter, and even easier to spot where the ageless ghost was.

He floated in his normal place in front of a mirror-like device he used to view the entirety of time. Everything that has been, was happening or could possibly happen. For a ghost that powerful he looked overall normal. He had no feet. Instead his lower section disappeared into a vapory tail, something I myself often did when flying. In his chest stood the workings of a grandfather clock. His skin was blue, his eyes red, a scar over one eyelid, his purple cloak covered the rest of him from view. The only strange thing about him was his age shifting. Clockwork was continually changing between a toddler, middle aged man, and an old grandfather. But after knowing him as long as I have I'm used to it.

"Clockwork!" I shouted in greeting; wasting no time hitting him head on, full speed in a hug. For once he didn't slow time on me and let me knock him back a good couple feet. His arms wrapped around me and suddenly I felt safe. Gosh did I need that today.

I don't know what it was about Clockwork that made me so worry free. Maybe it was just the idea that there was someone out there, stronger and tougher than I could imagine, making sure that no matter what, everything would… not be fine but turn out for the better. For someone whose fights determined the fate of the world, it lifted the weight from my shoulders and was just a comfort.

"Hello Daniel" he said, his tone even and calm as always. Expression not changing as he shifted forms into an elderly man, a child and back to a middle aged man. As the visions from the future past and present flowed through him constantly.

"Hey." I said still not letting go. I needed this right now, I needed a hug.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

I smiled, finally pulling away. The old clock already knew why I came, he was just asking for my sake, to get it off of my chest. He did that a lot.

"Well, I woke up this morning and-"

It felt nice to tell the story again. Only this time be less focused on how to fix what was wrong with me and more focused on how frustrating and scary as hell it was. When my explanation came to an end Clockwork stayed silent. His vapory tail swooshed and flicked and he morphed from an old wrinkled man, a buck toothed toddler, and middle-aged young man in his prime, and repeat; but besides that he didn't move. He didn't speak. Just staring.

Just when I was about to consider resorting to something childish to make him move he spoke. "Daniel, do you remember what I taught you about the Ancients?"

Blinking at the random change in subject. "Yes, they are Keepers of the universe, the very laws of nature and order. Together they manage, control, and manipulate all things so that all existence doesn't end."

"Did I ever tell you I was a part of their group?"

I crossed my arms. "Not upfront but I kinda figured. What does this have to do with anything C?"

Clockwork didn't change outwardly, aside from the age shifting but I would have sworn something shifted. "One part of my job with the Ancients is identifying and assisting any future members as they come into their powers."

My mouth fell and my feet hit the floor as I stop floating. "A-are you saying-?"

Clockwork nodded.

Slowly I slid all the way to the floor. I needed to sit down and the floor is the best place right now. I was beyond caring about much of anything at this point. I had reached my 'max drama level' back at the Far Frozen. I'm not sure how much more of this news I could take.

"I'm going to get that strong?" I whispered

"Yes." Came Clockwork's calm voice.

I ran a hand through my hair. "That's- wow." Ancients were powerful with capital "P". The only one I knew about was Clockwork and he rarely used his abilities, or more accurately, rarely _let_ anyone _see_ him use his abilities. He controlled time, literal time, with a capital "T". Snap his fingers, wiggle his nose and it would stop, rewind, go faster, slower. And if that isn't enough he had the power to see what could and/or would happen. He knew _everything_ and he used his knowledge to shift the time stream to avoid total catastrophe. So, in the end, all he had to do to save the world was knock over a water bottle at the right moment. Of course, it didn't always work that way but more times than not that's all he needed to do.

And now I was going to be that powerful? If I had been told this before I got my powers I would have leaped for joy. I would have thrown a party, jumped up and down like a toddler begging for candy. But after everything I learned today, everything I knew about the Ancients, now I knew better. The worst thing about power is the price that comes with them. Powers are great but the price is a killer. If the price for having the ability to walk through walls and turn invisible was being electrocuted to death, then what was the price of Ancient level power?

What was going to…

…What was happening to me?

 **-)(-**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'.**


	6. With Great Power comes Corruption

_With Great Power comes Corruption_

"Daniel?" Clockwork's voice called through my hazy thoughts. "There is something you need to know." My eyes found him. At some point, he had joined me on the floor.

We probably looked ridiculous. The hero of Amity park, High King's Bane, Savior of Two Worlds and the Keeper of the Past, Conqueror of the Present, the Seeker of the Future, sitting on the cold dusty stone floor of a nearly deserted clocktower. But as I may have mentioned before; I couldn't bring myself to care!

"Now that your powers are coming in, I cannot predict your future."

"What?" I asked in a small voice feeling very cold and very alone.

Clockwork took a literal breath, as if this was hard for him. "Your powers are interfering with my sight. When I look into your future it is constantly changing, shifting; sometimes I can see ten different paths at once. In the next second I see ten brand new ones. It was so disruptive I had to block the effects or I wouldn't be able to work." Clockwork laid a hand over mine. "I can't see what is to come for you."

And now I am completely and utterly lost. One of my handholds had crumbled and I was in danger of falling off of the cliff face of life into the raging current of the unknown below, where I would be swept away and never be seen of again. Yes, I know I am being dramatic, and no, I DON'T CARE! I don't even care that I have no idea who I am talking too while speaking with my thoughts!

A hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up meeting Clockwork's eyes that were calm and understanding. "It will be okay Daniel. Just because I can't see your future doesn't mean I cannot help you."

I gave a weak smile. "I thought you were the Master of Time not the Master of I-insanity." I shuttered at the word. "How can you stop this? You couldn't stop yourself from going mad." I never brought up Clockwork's past but it never really mattered before.

"I think all of the Ancients working together should be able to keep a single teenage halfa on the right track." Clockwork paused then gave me his kind and calm smile. "They assisted me when I succumbed to madness in my early years."

"How did you regain your sanity?" I asked trying to focus on my curiosity and the hope that was growing stronger inside my chest.

Clockwork settled beside me. "It took a long time. And I never would have made it long enough for the Ancients to find me without the Observants."

I threw Clockwork an unamused look at the joke. While I was glad for the distraction of getting me out of my funk, that was not funny. The Observants were nothing but a bunch of corrupt, greedy and power hungry politicians .

The time master chuckled. "It sounds far fetched but a millennia ago they were actually good guards and good people. While I most currently was not."

I knew the basics of Clockwork's life before but a part of me just assumed that he got over his madness when he died or something. I was now fully focused on my curiosity. I'll deal with my growing problems later. Right now I wasn't on a metaphorical cliff but in a classroom learning something new from a friend.

"When the Observants formed as ghosts they imminently went searching for me. With the power that my children gave them, their military tacticians, and the element of surprise, they overpowered me. I was so thoroughly imprisoned that the only thing I could do, the only way I could get free was by mastering my powers and thus time itself. It was a long road and so many times I tried to maneuver time to ensure destruction and chaos. It was only the ever vigilant Observants that stopped me."

I refused to allow my mind to wander down the path of 'if Clockwork were evil'. Focusing instead on his words and story as if it was just another odyssey.

"Bit by bit I gained my control of the time stream but my sanity was still rather vacant. One day the Observants allowed me a visitor. This visitor came regularly; and slowly, with words, techniques, and therapy I regained my senses and my mind. My visitor taught me how to channel my sight through objects instead of it all staying in my head. They helped me discover how to plan ahead and choral the timeline to where I wanted it to go with the slightest of nudges. And finally, they had me watch the time stream not just the things I wanted to see but the actual _time stream_ as a whole. As I watched the people of earth, my children, and other gods I began to change. For the first time I began to understand the contempt of morals and right and wrong. Through tutorage I came to understand the way of the Universes."

I had never seen Clockwork like this. He looked so burdened and yet enlightened. His voice filled with passion, for the time stream, for his role as an Ancient. He spoke as a happily married man spoke of his wife.

"I had a new purpose and with this new purpose I became content. It was only then I learned the true identity of my visitor. A being with just as much power as I, a being committed to the safety of all and the preservation of the Universe, like I now was."

"The Ancients." I whispered without realizing it.

Clockwork nodded. "They asked if I would join their ranks, at the time I refused."

Confusion swept through me.

Clockwork seemed to sense my unspoken question and shuffled. "I didn't trust myself. Now that I was sane I could see all that I had done, all I tried to do. I didn't believe I deserved to be among such pure beings."

Rolling my eyes and bumping the gloomy Ancient I spoke. "You came to your senses. Better late than never."

My ghost guardian smiled. "I suppose." Then cleared his thought. "Although I was not an official member I did assist the Ancients the best I could. I searched for others, Beings that would come in time. Those with powers and goals on par with the Ancients."

Clockwork's eyes were far away. I wondered if he was actually looking into the past and seeing it now, or just in his mind's eye like normal people. Maybe they were the same thing for him.

"I couldn't help as much as I would have liked but I was still imprisoned by the Observants so my hands were tied. Sometimes I was able to push future members to people that could help them or send messages of sorts. It continued that way for quite some time. I was fine with my role, I was content with managing the time streams to the best possible outcome, I was fine with assisting the Ancients whenever I could, I was fine being imprisoned."

A troubled, almost sad look crossed the Time Master's face. It was odd seeing so many emotions on him. He was usually so blank, untouchable. I had to fight to see anything, not now though, now I saw everything.

"But it was then that the Universe decided to teach me, and no doubt others, one of its lessons; Absolute power corrupts, and corrupt power must be torn down."

"There are people on earth that don't become corrupt." I interrupted. This was one argument I always face as a ghost hero. Even when people start believing I am good, they still worry I will somehow become evil.

"Yes, but all humans die at some point and are forced to leave whatever could corrupt them, and/or what gives them power. Ghosts don't, and if they are left alone long enough all will eventually succumb to corruption." I fell silent at that. My mentor to continue his story.

"It wasn't until High King Pariah Dark became hopelessly corrupted that things for me began to change. As you know, just like the Observants, Pariah Dark was not always bad, like them, it took years upon years of complete power to corrupt and taint him into who he is known as today."

"Everything in the zone steadily became worse and worse, as King Dark ate up more and more power, and turned away as his people spoke of their fears and wishes. Eventually the Ancients once again offered me membership. Seeing that the timeline hinged on my acceptance, I agreed. Together we approached my guards with a proposal. The Observants would allow me more freedom which would make my job as one of the Ancients easier, in return, we would all get the High King out of the picture. The Observants were very much against the idea but even they were having a hard time keeping King Dark out of my prison after word reached him of the abilities I held."

Clockwork seemed to tense slightly.

"My guards eventually came to the conclusion that they did not have much to lose. If things continued as they were High King Pariah Dark would eventually free me anyway. Despite how evil the High King had become the Observants were strongly against killing him and made that their only term in the agreement." I threw him a skeptical expression and Clockwork explained. "Some in the Zone believed he could still be saved and become the great ruler he once was."

I shook my head. "And yet they tried to kill me over a test."

"They were different people back then Daniel. The guards I knew would never have even considered such an option." Was it just me or did Clockwork have an almost wistful or nostalgic tone when he said that?

"With the deal made our small band attacked and subdued High King Pariah Dark, locked him away only for him to escape a thousand years later forcing you to face him aswell."the time ghost's eyes were becoming distant no doubt reviewing the past or a scrapped timeline. I nudged Clockwork. His eyes cleared and he returned to the topic. "As you know, that left a hole in power. No one was too keen on having an even more powerful being on the throne but the ghosts needed some form of rule over them. So they turned to the once who had 'ordered' the Anchents to act; the Observants. At first my guards wanted nothing to do with the politics."

"Hold up, the Observants turned down the opportunity to rule?" I clarified before slumping in confusion. "They really were different back then, huh?"

Clockwork nodded but besides that ignored my comment. "They were convinced to take the position and became the new rulers of the Zone. Over time I required less of their attention and thus could focus their attention on the Zone. I took the liberty to warn the Observance of their inevitable fall into corruption and they created a counsel in hopes to keep each other in check. And it worked. For a thousand of years they ruled successfully and justly. But all those with power fall to its seduction eventually. About four hundred years ago they began to slip. Not by much but enough to set off warnings. I intervened the best I could without destroying the timeline, and I managed to slow down the decline but they declined all the same until they became the horrible beings we see today."

"Those with too much power will fall to corruption and will need to be torn down." I spoke thinking back to what Clockwork said after that hero group 'visited' a couple of weeks ago.

"Exactly. Their cycle will, thankfully, come to an end without any war or bloodshed. My children have removed the powers they had gifted to my guards so long ago. As of now the Observants are too delusional to see their end is coming. Eventfully the citizens of the Zone will come to realize their lack of power, break free and a new ruler will step up causing the cycle to begin again."

"Is there any way to… uncorrupt them?" I asked not just for the Observants' sakes but for mine as well.

"The Observants have a chance but once again it will take time. High King Pariah Dark on the other hand… well, there is a reason you recaptured him in the sarcophagus of forever sleep."

I nodded feeling sorry for the old ghost king, despite him attacking my home and trying to kill me. Corruption was sad. That train of thought led me back to what I was trying to avoid. Thankfully I didn't freak. "What about us?"

"Hm?"

"The Ancients. We're super-powerful too, doesn't that mean we'll be corrupted and torn down?"

Clockwork paused and gave a smile. "I only just told you of your future and you already consider yourself a member?"

I blushed and smiled at his teasing and elbowed the old ghost. "You know what I mean." I said before getting serious again. "If I am going to get the power you say I will, and if power corrupts over time then…"I let my statement trail off.

"All Ancients are well aware of the costs of our abilities." Clockwork spoke slowly. "We keep each other in check the best we can. If we must, we are prepared to… forcibly detain any member that may become corrupted until said member is rehabilitated." C looked very perturbed. "It hasn't happened yet, and we are all on lookout for the warning signs of the decline. The easiest way to avoid corruption , though, is how one views the job, or as we like to think, our purpose."

I turned again, I listened intently.

"The key is to not think of yourself above anyone. The Universe gave you this power and as we all know, the Universe can and will take it away. As powerful as we are, we are not in complete control and there is always someone or something more powerful than us somewhere out there. Instead think of it as a service. We have been given the tools to serve the uUniverse, and all creatures in it."

My mind did a full loop thinking back to what Clockwork always meant to me. How safe and reassuring the knowledge of his existence made me feel. A smile crept upon my face. If I could do that. If I could make someone else feel safe because I was watching over them, because I was watching things, then maybe this would not be so bad after all.

"Does that mean we have to wear a maid's uniform?"

The all powerful, Ancient, Keeper of Time, and Servant of the Universe burst into gut wrenching laughter. With so many emotions raging through me I could not help but fall into a giggle fit myself. I had never seen him laugh like this. After all he knew what I was going to say before I- wait no he didn't. I looked at Clockwork again. He didn't know. He couldn't see my future so he didn't know I was going to say that…I had surprised him!

A mysterious smile teetering on the border of ominous crept its way onto my face as I fixed my beloved guardian with innocent eyes. Said guardian caught my gaze and froze, almost looking slightly frightened. "I think for the sake of all, you should hold off any pranks until after you regain full control of your powers." Clockwork spoke quickly.

Imminently I slumped and frowned. My fabulous and hilarious plan would have to wait. My sanity came first. Damn it!

 **-)(-**

 **For those I confused. This chapter references my other work 'Kronos' more then I realized, if you don't feel like reading that, here is my explanation:**

 **Clockwork is the ghost of the Greek Titan Kronos from Greek mythology. Kronos was a messed up dude that controlled time and the father of six of the Gods of Olympus. His kids led a revolution to take his thrown and killed him (Kronos had it coming). In this story the Observants are the ghosts of a one hundred eyed giant (Argus) that worked for the Greek Gods and was also killed. I also tied the Justice League in because in some versions Wonder Woman is the daughter of Zeus.**

 **You want more? Go check it out, it's only three chapters.**

 **Is it weird that most of this came to be from some constructive criticism? The weirdest things inspire me, I swear. I knew I wanted the Observants to have this backstory but I couldn't really represent that properly in 'Kronos' because they popped up in the last chapter, for like two pages. Not to mention they were not supposed to make an appearance in that fan fic at all. That story was supposed to be a one shot. The only reason I added the last two chapters was because you guys kept inspiring me.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the advice; 'Sin of justice' I hope this makes up for how the Observants were portrayed in 'Kronos'. They probably won't make an appearance in this but if they do, it will be too quick for us to learn anything so this is the only way you could learn their backstory and why/how they got to be such D! &#$.**

 **And if anyone else wants to give constructive criticism and or advice, please share. It is called 'Review' for a reason.**

 **I don't own 'Danny Phantom'**


	7. The Hard Truth

_The Hard Truth_

My alarm clock went off with that evil beeping noise. Fast as a cobra I slammed the clock to get it to stop. Just like that I was up. Someone could only be ambushed in their sleep so many times before they become a light sleeper or die. Technically I was both. Walking to my closet my eyes fell on a note taped professionally to the door.

'STOP!

Read the journal'

That was all it said, and I did. I stopped. That's right, my mind is goofy. Turning around I grabbed the journal Jazz made me buy after we got back from the Ghost Zone. It had taken some work but with Tucker, Sam and Jazz's help I managed to write down what was real. Opening the book, I flipped to where I thought the morning section was only to find that my brain was not cooperating; having to go to the index in order to find what page it was.

Oh, so I wasn't a morning person, I was sluggish when I woke up. How did I survived when the ghosts attacked me in my sleep? Oh well, it wasn't important to my performance right now. I could always ask Jazz or the others later.

Going over everything from what I like to eat to what I wore every day. Some of it was review others were a surprise. I like carrots? Really? After I read everything over I walked back to my closet and pulled out my cloths checking one more time that they were correct before putting them on.

It had taken a while to find my new groove. My new way of keeping what was actually happening to me a secret. It was a good thing I didn't talk to many people or else I would be in trouble. Our plan was the usual; draw the least amount of attention to ourselves, especially me, as possible. For people like my parents, Valery or the ghosts I fought, I needed to refresh my memory on what was real and what wasn't before interacting with them.

It was not good when I came down one morning talking in what I called 'ghost speak' even though everyone said that it didn't exist, or when I started talking about what Cujo did last night only to learn that he isn't my dog and I haven't even seen him in over a month.

True to my crazy life, this was becoming normal. The confusion, being wrong about the weirdest things and waiting for the new power(s) that had yet to actually show. I was getting used to it. I was leaning on Tucker, Sam and Jazz a lot more than I have ever before.

My parents didn't find anything strange about my behavior. They were stranger than that, so no one was surprised. The Manson's and Foley's knew something was up. The Manson's because they were always watching me. They were creepy like that, always expecting my parent's craziness to 'corrupt' their daughter. They even went so far as to blame her gothness on me even though I was not in any way goth.

The Foleys knew something was up because I had known them since forever, just like Tucker had. I practically grew up at their house. They still set a place at their table for me just in case I dropped by. It was just sad that my best friend's parents knew when something was going on but not my own parents.

I was still on Mr. Lancer's radar but he had been keeping an eye on me since I got my ghost powers so that wasn't much of a change. The now fully independent ghost hunter, Red Huntress, also known as my ex-almost-girlfriend Valerie Gray had loosened up on hunting my ghost half a while back. Around the same time, she had stopped working for Vlad. Only problem was now she couldn't get new equipment from him whenever hers broke. She was more relaxed at school these days. So, we talked here and there but not often enough for her to tell when something was seriously wrong or when I was just having an off day.

… at least I was pretty sure she wasn't suspicious, I will have to look that up in a bit.

I hung around in my room until it was time to come down at my 'normal' time, sat and had my 'normal' cereal for breakfast. Pretended to be in my 'normal' sleepy state. Breakfast passed Jazz sending me a thumbs up when Mom and Dad weren't looking. Leaving the house, I find Tucker and Sam waiting outside.

"You know I don't need you to walk me to school." I said approaching them with a sheepish smile. "I won't get lost."

"Yeah, sure man you keep telling yourself that." Tucker said elbowing me playfully. We all knew it was a lie. More than once I ended up lost last week because I had gotten 'confused'.

"Besides it's not far of a walk." Sam said. Another lie, she lived on the other side of town. She passed the school to get to my house. Thankfully Tucker's house wasn't as out of the way. He wasn't nearly as fit as Sam.

"So what classes do I have again?" I asked. I asked it every morning. My lovely friends didn't even sigh at the idea of having to tell me for the thousandth time.

Tucker told me as Sam wrote my schedule complete with times on my hand.

"Thanks guys." I said

Both looked up at me, at the tone. Sam scowled. "Don't start."

I opened my mouth.

"Just don't, dude." Tucker jumped in. "we are your friends, we like spending time with you, even if we have to help you out a bit. It's fine."

"Besides with everything you have done for us even leaving out the town, it's about time we pay you back." Sam finished capping her Sharpie.

I gave them a sad smile. "But you should be playing video games or complaining about homework or crashing those parties we hear about." I couldn't help but feel bad about holding them back so much. It could not be easy having a friend like me.

"Then let's do that-" Sam said linking her elbows with me and Tucker. "together."

I bit my lip to keep some of my overwhelming emotions from pouring out. I had no idea why I was so emotional all of a sudden. Man, my friends were amazing. My heart twanged uncomfortably at the thought of what I was keeping from them.

After Clockwork explained as much as he could with his sight being impaired he explained that it would be better if no one knew I was going to be an Ancient. Apparently before his vision became impaired C had seen more than a few scenarios where one of my enemies found out and word spread through the Zone. More times than not it ended in huge invasion, me dead or defiantly insane and the world crumbling.

Eager to avoid insanity and full death I agreed to not tell anyone of my future as an Ancient until I was strong and sane enough to fight against the offenders properly. This meant not telling Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. It hurt having to keep this from them, but I told them what I could, which wasn't all that helpful. Just that C couldn't see my future anymore, that I will most likely go completely insane soon and when that day came C promised to help me regain my sanity. Until then we were all holding off, doing damage control the best we could.

Last several days of school went without a hitch. We avoided contact with as many people best we could. I played along when we couldn't. I was actually getting more homework done. Partly because Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were keeping close watch on me so we all helped each other with our assignments. Partly because I would suddenly become a genius for no reason and know everything. finally, because the ghosts were staying away more than usual. That last one was starting to bother me actually. As I mentioned before, Amity was prime real estate and ghosts were constantly trying to get a piece of it. The most they got was dust on their skin from when I knocked them down but that didn't stop everyone with delusions of grandeur from trying.

"What do you think the ghosts are up to?" I asked glancing around almost expecting one to pop up after I said that.

My friends shrugged.

"To be honest man I am just grateful they haven't come around. We have enough problems without having to add them to the mix."

"Yeah, I just can't help but think they are planning a mass take over or something." It was just a paranoid thought, it was rare that large number of ghosts fought together. Two, three-member groups were the max. The only exceptions were armies or hired hands, but that didn't mean my enemies weren't capable of teaming up. They worked together when Pariah Dark escaped. I had gotten on the bad side of quite a few of ghosts over the years. If they decided that they hated me more then they hated each other it would be a problem.

A hand waving in front of my face pulled me from my thoughts. "Sorry Sam, what you say?"

Sam frowned but didn't push at my thoughts as we made our way through the halls of Casper. When did we get to school? "I was wondering if you thought about what Dr. Claw said, about staying in the Zone."

I sighed. "No, I haven't been thinking about it." I had been trying my hardest not to. "but maybe I'll go stay with C. He already promised to help me with my… problem" I said purposely cryptic. The odds of someone overhearing us in the noisy hallway or even anyone paying attention to us at all was slim but better to be safe than sorry.

"That's a good idea." our team goth says. "His place is isolated, no one knows you know him- "

"Because they don't believe that he actually exists." Tucker cut in.

"-and he would be able to handle it if things got out of control."

I felt another stab, wanting to bring up that with his sight impaired and my Ancient level powers there was a chance even Clockwork would not be able to help me If I got out of control. But I couldn't. Not yet.

"But anyway. Danny?" I looked up at Sam again speaking softer than normal. "I was thinking, and it might be better if whenever the ghosts do come around, that Red handles them."

Red? Red huntress? Valery? Sure, she was a good hunter and she was no longer going bloodlust crazy over finding and 'destroying' all ghosts but-

"She doesn't have as much experience. She doesn't even know how many ghosts pop up a day. She would be swarmed within 24 hours."

"Dude there have only been two attacks a day lately." Tucker pointed out. "If things keep this quiet she'll be fine."

"Exactly." Sam said. "Things have been slow. So, if a ghost shows up she can take it. Okay?"

I bit my lip. Tucker and Sam were both hitting me with looks, which was not helping the growing guilt. "I'll think about it." I caved glumly. "but if things get to be too much, if she can't keep up- "

"We will help her." Sam reassured.

"I can email her files. Jazz can get her Tec." Tucker explained

"And I can be backup if things go South." Sam completed.

I threw them a suspicious smirk. "You've been planning this conversation, haven't you?"

"You know it."

I rolled my eyes turning to my locker reaching out put in my combination.

"No Danny, that's not yours." Sam corrected smoothly and softly grabbing my hand, smiling as if it was a stupid joke. Both friends silently took the cue and stepped closer to either side so that our elbows were touching. In that formation they led me like two seeing eye dogs keeping a mild conversation going the entire way so anyone looking would see nothing suspicious. I was ready to put my arms around their shoulders if I screwed up again. Once at my real locker Tucker put in the combination and got my books out as I pretended to be in deep debate with Sam about something. After that my friends guided me to my first class in the same manner. Mini crisis averted with no one the wiser.

-0-

I dodged a green blast with a flawless corkscrew causing it to hit the missile that was on my tail. A sound of frustration brought my attention back to Skulker as he took aim again, net and tranquilizers ready.

Were we practicing? Was this a game? No, he was definitely hunting me. but-

Only my instincts saved me as I bolted out of the way again. Grinding my teeth in frustration. I had barely got a hit in because I was too busy trying to remember what was real. There was no point in trying to get away to look him up because he would just track me on his fancy do-dad and surprise attack me.

I dipped low to the ground. I saw the device before it went off. No time to move no time to even curse as the trap beeped and lit up detecting a foreign ecto-signature and exploded. I turned intangible on instinct even though I knew it would do little good. This was a ghost made device, built to hold ectoplasmic creatures without their consent. I saw the net flying up and wrapping around me like a venus fly trap and then collapse in.

Gravity took me, and I landed on my side on the ground. I tried moving around in the net only to have the ropes stick to me, allowing no room to examine the net and its weak points.

A pair of metal boots landed by my head. Looking up I glared at the red eyed robot ghost even as he aimed a crossbow at my forehead. Oddly enough Skulker looked befuddled and maybe a bit disappointed. "You weren't a challenge." He said crestfallen. "You walked right into that." Skulker paused as if waiting for something. "And now you aren't talking either."

Was I not talking? I guess I was too busy trying to figure out who he was and if he had a child or something.

I crossed my arms best I could in the sticky net trying to appear relaxed despite my trapped state. "Awww, poor Skulkie." I pouted at him as I allowed my whole body to glow blue preparing to flash freeze the net.

Skulker perked up imminently and aimed his weapon. It never had a chance to fire, a red blast hit him from the side knocking him off the ground and the crossbow out of his hand. I didn't wait to look to see who it was instead focusing on my ice.

Ice was hard, ice was cold, ice was slippery and naturally, it was slow. Water was not supposed to instantaneously freeze into ice it was supposed to be gradual. Controlling ice took concentration and skill. I had practiced enough to have full mastery over it but flash freezing something that was wrapped around me without freezing myself and whoever happened to be close by took some concentration.

The world faded away as the net turned blue freezing in place. Lighting my hand up with ecto-energy I punched the frozen cage. The entire thing shattered and crumbled around me. I stood allowing the bits of frozen net to fall off of me as I looked around for the oncoming battle.

Red huntress and Skulker were duking it out about a block away. My first instinct was to jump into the fray myself. Then Red swerved out of the way of a missile causing it to careen and hit Skulker instead. The ghost's back hit a building hard enough to crack it. And I paused. I watched Red ride her hoverboard and shoot with her multitude of weapons, reminding me of a surfer riding a wave. She definitely had flying down.

She had her aim down too. Sure, she relied a bit too heavily on her weapons, and she didn't have a way to properly contain a ghost; but those were easy remedied and while she didn't have my level of experience or instinct she was showing signs of it. The rest would come with time and practices.

"You just going to sit there or are you going to help me?" Red's voice pulled me from my observations. Red Huntress was looking at me where I stood spectating the fight. I paused a minute, chest fallen at what I was about to do even though my mind was made up. Pulling up my smirk I answered.

"You seem to be doing just fine on your own." I said pulling out my thermos. I saw Red's shoulders relax for a second before I tossed it to her. She fumbled but caught the device. "Why don't you finish it?"

I could almost see Valery's confusion through her tinted visor. It didn't last because that was when Skulker decided to fire back. Red fumbled the thermos again but managed to grab it before it fell to the ground. She flew around randomly dodging the robot ghost's erotic blasts. Skulker knew she had the thermos thus she was a threat and focused on her entirely. Meanwhile Red Huntress tried to figure out the containment device.

I held back. She could do this, I knew she could. Her flying was frantic. Her body language even more so. Those few seconds felt like hours until she realized she didn't need to remove the cap only press the button. The second a blue vortex beam came to life the tables turned. Skulker turned tail to run but Huntress wasn't having that. Faster than the average person she wiped the beam on the hunter ghost. Skulker gritted his teeth and fought the current. If he wasn't so close, he would have had enough energy to escape. But he was, and he gave in allowing the device to suck him into it.

Red froze hovering on her board several storeys above the ground. Slowly she moved to look at the device in her hand. The device that now housed a trapped ghost.

I smiled sadly as I remembered that feeling. Battling was hard and loud, you race to the finish only for the fight to just end. Hiding the knot that was growing in my stomach I adopted a new smile and floated up to my classmate's level.

"Good job." I said in a confident tone to show how little doubt I had in her.

She looked at me still a little dazed. "Huh?"

"I said 'good job'."

"Yeah… Thanks" she said looking back at the thermos for a moment. "What do I do with him?"

I let a chuckle loose and gestured for her to follow me turning towards Fenton works.

 **-)(-**

 **Another hard chapter to write. Man, this story is fighting me, BUT I HAVE PREVAILED!**

 **And sorry about the unplanned break, I can only read through something so many times before I have to take a break. On the up side I have the rest of the story written now I just have to smooth it out and get it edited.**

 **Now if I can only get the motivation to do so.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	8. Talk

_Talks_

Red Huntress and I parted ways after I showed her how to release the ghosts in the Fenton portal. She tried to give me back the thermos but I insisted she keep it. "You're a ghost hunter, you need something to catch ghosts with." She definitely knew something was up now. I may have been able to keep what was happening to me on the down low as Fenton but Phantom was a different story. So I didn't give her the chance to question my actions, flying off instead.

For once I actually did what every teacher at Casper High thought I did, I skipped the last few classes. Only taking the time to call Tucker over the Fenton phone and reassure him I was alright. He let me go with the promise that I would call him if I got lost.

Jokes on him, you can't get lost if you don't have a destination, which I didn't. I didn't worry about people bothering me. I was just some kid or if they knew me I was 'that Fenton kid'. I crossed streets, cut through alleys and parking lots, my mind a buzz on what I had done and what I had to do.

I know I can't defend Amity forever. I know that at some point I have to stop; and I knew that it was going to be sooner rather than later when I learned about my soul change. But it didn't really hit me until now. I CAN'T defend my home anymore. I just can't. If I keep fighting I was only going to get myself and others killed.

And now it was too late to prepare. Too late to train Valery, give her pointers, ease the transition. It was too late to initiate her into the group as a full member. Even if I told her my secret today it would take time. Not to mention Tucker, Sam and Jazz are too busy keeping me from making a scene. Valery would be on her own. At least until I relocate to the Ghost Zone.

I stopped walking, my eyes zero in on the nearest bench. Sitting down I mull that thought over. It wasn't that the Ghost Zone bothered me. Sure at first it gave me the creeps but I had gotten used to it now. I loved it there, almost as much as I loved Amity. It housed so much mystery and magic. I had more friends there and more people respected me among the dead. In some ways I wonder why I don't just pack up and live in the GZ permanently. Screw high school and just be a ghost.

My eyes rise and I look around the town as memories of my childhood bombard me. When I was little, we were always moving from town-to-town-to-town. We would buy a house, get unpacked only to have to pack everything up again and move. My parents were menaces. Dad drove erratically. Mom shot experimental weapons in our backyard There were at least two explosions per week somewhere in our house. That was just the tip of the iceberg. Mom and Dad knew how to get out of legal problems and they could easily sell their equipment for a pretty penny and buy any lawyers needed. But the towns would always find a way to get us to leave.

Until Amity Park. Amity Park was the only place we actually stayed. When we first moved we were somewhat welcomed as a way to add flavor to the long running ghost lore. Amity was a small town and City Hall was trying to draw in tourists, and having 'the greatest hunters in the world' looked great on a pamphlet. They even let Mom and Dad customize the house so tourists would have something to look at. And did they look!

Growing up It was always us; Mom, Dad, Jazz and me, that was all. With Amity came a second chance. A chance to make friends, a chance to live, a chance to be normal. Well, as normal as a Fenton could be. Amity Park gave us a chance when no one else would and they continue to put up with all of us to this day. That was why I defended it. Why I loved it. Why I swore to protect it, the same way I protect my family.

…But now I can't.

The ghosts are going to keep coming and someone has to keep fighting them. Now I have to step down, step aside and let the new hunter take over. And because I waited so long I can't even help her through it.

-0-

I was expecting a lot of things when I finally returned home. I expected my parents to converge on me like a pair of vultures for skipping school 'again'. I expected Tucker, Sam and Jazz to engulf me in worriness. I was even expecting Valery to hunt me down as Fenton and try to 'befriend' me so she could empty her new Fenton thermos when the time arose.

I was not expecting Vlad Masters to be sitting on my family's couch waiting for me with a predatory grin. I froze just inside the door the second my eyes locked on his. Damn. I was not prepared for a confrontation with Vlad. I didn't know how to act around him, what was normal for us.

"Skipping school again Daniel?" he scolded me mockingly.

Just like that I knew what he was here for. I rolled my eyes shutting the door behind me all the while keeping my eyes on my nemesis. I couldn't afford to show weakness in front of him. "You finally convinced them that you should 'talk some sense into me?'" I asked silently praying that it was close enough to my 'normal' behavior.

Vlad's smiled widened.

I rolled my eyes again, trying to keep my cool as I turn and start to ascend to the second floor. "Good luck with that." I called. Trying to keep my voice even and unaffected when I was very much freaking out inside. The second I was out of sight I screwed walking and flew intangibly to my room ripping out my journal and turning to the section about Vlad. I didn't have much time. He would be following me up soon. I caught him off guard… I hope… but he would soon recover.

Vlad could not know how confused I was. He could not know that I had memories of him being a father to me. Memories of me joining him, of him being good or me being evil. He could not know. If he did, he would take advantage of it, and I would lose myself forever.

I was on the second to last paragraph when a knock came at my door. I didn't bother with a reply. I was too busy reading over what was real. There was a pause before the door opened. I finished the last sentence just as Vlad stepped into the room, his shiny dress shoes clacking smartly on the ground. Closing my journal before Vlad's superior sight could read the words. I set it on my nightstand. Turning towards the man giving him a 'I'm annoying you and loving it' smile as my mind is turning on what was real trying to keep myself natural and relaxed even though I was freaking out a lot more than I should be right now. I'd have to lie my tongue off if I was going to get out of this without making him suspicious.

"Skulker came by today." Vlad said picking lint off his suit. "He said you were acting strange."

…okay without making him more suspicious.

I gave a chuckling snort. "I'm flattered he would even notice." I say, turning to lounge on my bed. According to my journal Vlad and I remained civilized when we 'visited' each other in human form. It was just an unspoken rule that had come between us.

"So, you admit to the strange behavior."

Struggling to fight my cringe. "What is there to deny? Press will have it printed soon enough and even if they didn't…" I locked eyes with Amity's esteemed mayor. "I'm sure you've already seen. After all you have bugs all over town."

Master's expression dropped into anger and slight astonishment. "How did you know about that?"

I felt a pang in my chest. Damn I thought we went over this months ago and it became an ongoing joke-jab. Keep cool, keep chill, keep cool, keep chill. I shrugged again. "Oh, you know. I have my ways."

Vlad's eyes skimmed me suspiciously. I held my breath. "You're awfully calm about the idea." he commented.

Shit! I overdid the chill attitude!

"A rich, single, middle-aged man is stalking a teenage boy." I said and then nodded. "What's creepy about that?" I asked sarcastically. Please buy it, please buy it.

Vlad's eyes narrow a touch more.

Damn! He didn't buy it. He knows something is going on.

Slowly Vlad stalked forward and sat on the edge of my bed by my feet. Silence settled between us for a moment. "You gave Miss Gray a Fenton Thermos." Vlad said emotionlessly.

I smirked hiding any discomfort that i may or may not have at having the man so close to me. "Afraid that I'm stealing your foot soldier?"

Vlad's expression became deadpanned. "No. I am concerned at how you gave a weapon to an enemy."

Was Valerie still my enemy? Damn I can't remember. Go with the flow. There is no time for hesitation or weakness. "What I do is my own damn business." Vlad blinked in surprise. Okay maybe swearing aloud was too harsh. "She is a good hunter. It's about time she moved on to the next level." Why was I still talking? "Just because she stopped working for you does not mean she is giving up ghost hunting. She will hunt with her bare hands if she has to. So, I might as well equip her the best I can, so she doesn't die biting off more than she can chew." What was I even saying anymore? Damn mouth.

Vlad's face was expressionless as he surveyed me for several long seconds. I kept my stubborn face unwavering meeting his gaze head on. "Only a fool arms his enemies, Daniel." Vlad said. "and while Miss Gray and yourself have become slightly less aggressive towards one another, I have a hard time believing you would forgive her so quickly."

"unless-" a sly grin over took his face. "you are equipping her to take your place."

Damn, again.

I smile condescendingly. "Take my place, please, I love ghost fighting I would never stop." I paused making a show of tapping my chin. "Though it would be nice to have a break here or there." I perked up. "You know that is actually a great idea. With Valerie and me working together I might just get my grades up, then Mom and Dad won't have to make you come talk to me every time I 'act out'."

Vlad grit his teeth in frustration. Yes, victory! Please be less suspicious.

Vlad stood, smoothing out his suit. "That will be the day Daniel." My nemesis threw me a look before taking a half-step closer and ruffling hand through my hair like you would a little kid. I slapped the hand away.

"Yeah, creepy stalker guy is now touching me. Get out of here before I scream rape or something."

Vlad retracted his hand rather quickly looking slightly uncomfortable. Okay so those jokes were not normal, hopefully he will brush it off.

"Well, ahem, have a good day Daniel." I kept my eyes on Vlad as he walked awkwardly to the door and left.

The second the door closed I collapsed on my bed. That was so hard. My relationship with Vlad is complicated enough as it is. There is no way I can replicate it. Vlad was going to be suspicious now and go snooping around until he figured out what was what. We would need to prepare and hide the evidence. Without thinking I activated my Fenton phone promptly calling the others.

"Hey, Vlad was here. He is definitely on to us, we are going to have to meet to come up with a game plan."

"Sounds good." came Tucker

"I'm free." jazz chirped

"How about my place?" Sam offered.

I smiled at the support even though I myself felt miserable. "Sounds good. Jazz can you get me there? I'm at home."

"No problem little brother."

Just like that we all signed out. I lied on my bed for a time reflecting on the insanity that was my life. A knock came at the door. I got up and reached over for my journal on the nightstand only to touch nothing. Glancing around confused until I remembered how it was in my backpack that I left at school. Tucker or Sam would have grabbed it. Feeling oddly naked leaving my room without it, I powered on. Jazz would keep me in line until I could get it back.

-0-

"Danny are you okay?"

"You just disappeared man. We were worried about you."

"I'M FINE!" I all but shouted over them. "I just needed some alone time to think some things over. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." I said collapsing in Sam's bean bag chair.

"Then what's up?" asked Tucker doing a belly flop onto Sam's bed earning a glare from said goth.

"Vlad has picked up that something is going on." I said glumly.

"Shit!" exclaimed Sam.

Tucker looked shocked and worried.

Jazz's expression was dark. "How much does he know?" she asked.

"Not sure. But he has cameras all over town so he knows I am acting strange, don't think he knows why."

"Dude, he cannot know. If he figured out what was going on he would take advantage of it."

"I know" I said glumly. "but he's too observant for me to fool. Especially with all the mistakes I am making lately."

"Wait Vlad has cameras around town? How do you know this?" asked Sam.

I paused thinking back. "Well… I thought he was spying on me with a bunch of secret cameras so I mentioned it; and then he confirmed that he did have cameras up."

"Wait. Your vision, memory thingy was actually right!"

I thought a moment. "Yeah. I guess it was." All my other visions were of things that weren't real.

"Well I guess it had to happen eventually." Said Jazz.

I wonder if other parts of my 'memories' were true.

"Danny!"

"What?" I asked

Sam frowned. "I was saying that I think it is time for you to let Valerie catch the ghosts. "

I opened my mouth.

Sam cut me off before I could speak. "I know you don't want to give it up but it is only logical."

"I-"

"You can't fight the ghosts like this man." Tucker jumped in.

"If you would listen-"

"They have a point little brother." Great now Jazz was doing it. "You can't protect the town like this-"

"I KNOW!" I screamed "and if you would shut up I would tell you that I already gave Valery a Fenton thermos and showed her how to empty it."

The others froze. "Really?"

A small smile twitched to life from their astonished and hopeful expression. "Really." I answered. The others smiles widened.

I blinked.

-0-

I was sitting on a bench along some street. Shaking myself confused. I looked at my watch. Only several minutes went past. Looks like I hallucinated the talk with Vlad, and the thing with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. I sighed rubbing my face exhausted. Standing, I called the others over the Fenton phone so they could guide me back home. This was really getting old.

 **-)(-**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	9. Lost It

_9 Lost it_

I flipped the mattress off of my bed. "Where is it?" I asked myself. Rushing over to the other side, I pulled out all of the drawers in my desk and dumped them out. "Where is it?" I asked again slightly louder. A knock came at the door.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Oh no, it was Maddie...or did I still call her mom?

"I'm fine I just lost something," I answered, praying she would just go away.

"Do you need help finding it?" she asked, trying to open the door. Silently I thanked my new habit of locking my door.

"No. It's fine. You go make breakfast. I'll get Jazz if I need to."

"…okay sweetie." I stood frozen until Mom's feet faded away.

Rushing over, I flipped my mattress off the bed. "Where is it?" I muttered to myself frazzled. Rushing over to the other side I pulled out all of the drawers in my desk and dumped them out. "Where is it?" I asked again. Turning, I began throwing books off of my shelf: "Where is it?!" I exclaimed slightly louder.

The sound of my door opening stopped me. I looked over in terror, cursing myself for not locking my damn door- oh, it was just Jazz. "What's going on here?" my older sister asked as she surveyed the destruction that was now my room.

"I can't find it," I whispered, my eyes sweeping over the wreckage.

"What?"

"My journal," I admitted, voice broken

"What?!" Jazz asked worriedly. "Where did you last see it?"

I closed my eyes trying for the life of me to remember. "Everywhere!"

"…Right, bad question," Jazz admitted looking at the mess of the room. "Where do you usually keep it?"

"…Everywhere."

We searched, but could not find the book of my life.

"I'm sorry Danny but you need to get to school."

"I can't go to school without my journal, Jazz!"

"You can't skip, Danny," Jazz said harshly. "The second you do, your teachers will call Mom and Dad, and they will go driving all over the place like last time."

My shoulders slumped. The one thing worse than school, was my parents. I could not deal with them, not today.

Jazz's hand squeezed my shoulder."It's Thursday. You've made it this far, you can get through two more days. Tucker and Sam will be with you; you'll be fine."

Famous last words.

Tucker was sick today. I can't really blame him for getting sick. But of all the rotten times to come down with something, why did it have to be the day I lost the one thing keeping me from going batty. And because of my search, we were late, so Sam and I had to split up to get the stuff from our lockers.

Okay, just breathe, Danny. You can do this. Your locker is just down the hall from Sam's; all you have to do is go to it, get your stuff and come back. Simple. Trying to keep my posture casual, I maneuver through the hall. I don't remember ever seeing that girl before. Was she new? Should I stop and introduce myself? No, just get to your locker. Being rude doesn't matter right now.

My eyes fell on a familiar locker. Fiddling with the nob, I put in the combination and popped it open. I had already gotten two books out when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Fenton!" I turn to see Dash coming toward me. Oh shit, it was happening again. I could remember six different things right now, six different Dashes; which one was real? Which one actually happened? "What are you doing in my locker?"

His locker? I look again. Oh. He's right that was definitely not my locker. How did I know his combination?

A hand slammed the door shut and Dash got all up in my face. "Where did you get my combination from, Freak?"

The, oh so familiar scent of Dash's axe spray filled my senses and I relaxed like I always did when my airhead of a boyfriend was near. Closing the distance between us, I kissed Dash Baxter dead on the lips making sure he saw stars. Once my boyfriend was thoroughly speechless, I pulled away.

The star quarterback of Casper High was flush red, frozen in place. That was usually the expression I get from him. I smirked, pushing Dash's books into his chest making sure to give him a sly look. He automatically reached up to take them.

"Make love not war sweetheart." The words fell from my lips sweet as honey. That would teach him who the real King of Casper was. How dare the jock try to up my authority. Turning I spotted Sam gaping in the crowd. Said crowd parted for me like always. Sam wordlessly stepped into place beside me as I swaggered down the hall without a care in the world.

"Danny what was that?" came Sam's voice, she sounded shaken

"What was what?" I asked moving my sucker to the side of my mouth and looked at my long-time friend.

Sam blinked. "Where did you get that sucker?" she shook here head. "Never mind that, what was that thing with Dash?"

I blinked. "What about Dash?"

"Danny, you kissed him."

I choked on my ever-present sucker and shot Sam a disbelieving look. I opened my mouth to deny it. Then it came back...all of it. I paled.

Seeing that I remembered, Sam asked again.

I swallowed thickly, "I got confused. A memory popped in my head as he was leaning close to me and another when I saw him blushing like that… oh god I am so dead."

"What in the world could have made you so confused that you kissed your bully Dash Baxter on the lips?" asked Sam in a hushed whisper.

"I thought we were dating."

"Huh?" I caught Sam's disgusted look.

Not wanting to dwell on the idea that in the fake memory I enjoyed dating the jerk of a jock, I powered on. "Then when I saw him all humiliated and flustered I thought I was, like, the top of the food chain and he was trying to take my title." He was always doing that. Always assuming that because he was the head of the football team and my parents were 'crazy' he should be head of Casper instead of me.

But I wasn't head of Casper. I didn't even want to be. All I cared about was catching ghosts and hanging out with my friends. No wait, what was I thinking? I had a lot more to be worried about! I grasped my head in my hands and growled, "What is wrong with me?"

"Okay, Danny, just calm down." came Sam's voice. "It's going to be okay. You just need to make it through the day."

I let my hands fall. "What is happening to me Sam?"

She was silent for a long time. "I don't know, Danny. I really don't know."

Tucker got back from his dentist appointment and joined us half way through the day. Sam managed to fill him in on what happened and why everyone was staring, pointing, and whispering at me. Tucker freaked out so bad we were late for English, which I didn't mind. English class was torture for my ADHD. For the life of me, I could not sit still and Mr. Lancer's monotone voice was not helping.

I entertained myself by staring out the window at the squirrels running up and down the tree outside. Then I realized there was no tree or squirrels and I had been watching literally nothing for who-knows-how-long. Glancing around the room I caught several people trying to figure out what I had been looking at. I collapsed on my desk, shaking with uncontrollable laughter at their expressions. It was too much; my nerves were shot. I was at the end of my rope, I just knew it.

After class Mr. lancer called the three of us to his desk. At this point in time I decided it was in my best interest to say NOTHING!

"Nothing." I said softly to myself and chuckled quietly. I was sure one or both of my friends threw me a concerned glance, but my head was down so I couldn't see. I was teetering were drama and comedy collided. I was so close to just… letting go of my handholds on the cliff of life and letting the river of insanity just…take me away. It was actually kind of scary how I almost didn't care.

"What is going on with Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer asked. His voice layered with deep concern.

"…It's okay Mr. Lancer." came Tucker. Was Tucker even his name? It was a weird name. Why did I never question his name? "Danny's just going through something right now." They must have given up on the lying game. Something is obviously up with me.

I looked to see what exactly was up. What was that pencil doing stuck in the ceiling tile?

"I understand that Mr. Foley." Mr. Lancers voice was strained, "But I am worried Danny may not be getting the help he needs to deal with whatever this is." I giggled. What kind of help would he suggest? I was a on the verge of insanity and gaining _great power_. Psh, yeah it sure was ' _Great'_ (sarcasm implied).

"… I know it doesn't look like it Mr. Lancer-" ahh, Sam. A girl named Sam. 'Sam' would forever be a girls name to me now. Sam. "But we have this under control and we have a plan for when we don't."

"Yeah." Was Tucker just a nickname? And if so what was it short for? "We just need to make it through the day. Then we will be bring him to someone who can help."

"He will be back to his old self in a week or so, we promise." Sam.

Mr. Lancer was quiet. I was still staring at the pencil in the ceiling. I wasn't sure why, but the pencil was there so I looked at it.

"…If you are sure." Our teacher said hesitantly. "Just… be safe you three, alright?" Mr. Lancer was so cool. He should have a raise.

Mr. lancer's computer binged that he had an email.

"We will, Mr. Lancer." Came Tucker's soft voice. Tuckbert? Tuckter? Tuckerton? Tucken? Ralph? Oh god, I need help.

With that, we moved to the door as Mr. Lancer checked his new email.

"What the-?"

"Everything okay, Mr. Lancer?" asked Sam

Said teacher looked slightly baffled. "Yes, it's fine, I just-" he met our eyes. "It seems I was given a raise."

…oh boy now I really needed help.

 **-)(-**

 **Surprise!**

 **I don't think the kiss needs a warning. But then again I am not sensitive to that kind of thing. There won't be more 'romance' (I think, if so then nothing as obvious as this). That is not what this story is about.**

 **I don't own 'Danny Phantom'**


	10. What Power

_What Power_

"What do you mean you gave Mr. Lancer that raise?"

Me, Tucker and Sam were now seated at the cafeteria. All humor had left when I realized what I accidentally had done; nothing but drama remained.

"I was thinking nonsense, just this and that," I explained. After the thing with Dash I had made an oath that these two and Jazz were the only people I would talk to at least until my head was back on straight. "I thought Mr. Lancer should have a raise. Not a second later, he gets a raise." The others still looked skeptical, so I continued. "This whole thing going on has something to do with a new power right?" They nodded. "Well we have been waiting for some kind of 'power' to appear and here it is."

"Your power is giving people raises?" asked Tucker.

I glared at him. Then my thoughts from before hit me. "Is your real name Tucker or is it a nickname?"

Tuck didn't even blink at the out-of-the-blue questgen, he had been answering them for almost two weeks now. "It's my real name. My parents wanted to be unique. But back to the matter at hand." Tucker plowed on. "We need more than just one occurrence. Has anything else strange magically happened when you thought it?"

I gave a deadpanned look. "I kissed Dash earlier because I thought we were dating. And you're asking if I remember something strange happening?"

Tucker grimaced. "I suppose you are right. Even if you saw or did something weird you probably wouldn't know whether it was real or not."

I slumped in my seat. How was this my life? One second I was superhero Danny Phantom, the next I couldn't tell what was real or what my brain made up.

"What about that sucker?" Sam asked.

"What sucker?" I asked.

"After Dash you had a sucker in your mouth."

"Probably to wash out the taste of failure," Tucker snickered.

"No Tucker. I mean I was right next to him, he never pulled one out or unwrapped it. It just appeared. I am pretty sure his mouth was even stained the color of the sucker. That can't happen in a second time frame."

We all pondered that for a second. Well they did, I fell into another four memories, each one involving suckers or sucking in some way. One got quite dirty.

"Danny!" my two lovely friends called out to me. "What's wrong, man?"

I could feel myself blushing up a storm. "Nothing," I choked out. "I just got an X-rated memory." Both Tucker and Sam immediately caught on and blushed.

I said bowing my head picking at my food trying to keep my mind from drifting back to the memory that I could feel playing out somewhere in the back of my mind. I failed miserably as _eight_ more memories (each one more inappropriate than the last) unraveled in my mind. All I could do was push my food away, burrow my head into my arms and try not to whimper at the images, sensations, and FEELINGS that played out in my mind.

Time and space were distant things as the memories assaulted me. I say memories but really it was like I was living it. I felt, smelt and breathed everything. In that moment the 'memory' was real life that I was living. Then the next one would come and I would forget the old and this new one was reality. And then came a third and a fourth. Normally, the memories would slow and stop and I would come back to my mind and remember some of who I was and what I was doing. It didn't happen this time though. This time I kept switching. Once I had gone through the eighth, I would go back to number one and pick up right where I'd left off. My mind jumped and jumped and jumped. I was him. No, him. No, her. No, them. One after another, after another, after another. Even after the X rated activities ended the 'memories' continued and I continued switching between them.

I was married, escaped my capture, hid my relationship from everyone. I loved. I died. I gave birth. I was a child, I was a teen, I was an adult, I was a ghost. I was a dragon, I was a werewolf, I was human. A hand landed on my shoulder.

Opening my eyes, I looked up at Sam confused. This was the worst part. Now all those memories collided. Now that I remembered everything I had just seen, witnessed, become, and lived through, all at once. Now I had to shift through it and try to decide what was real.

"We need to go to class, Danny," Sam said softly. Wait, Sam was dead. What class? We were too old for school. What school would take our kind?

With Tucker and Sam's help I was able to stand and walk down the hall. By the time we reached our lockers I remembered my condition. I remembered what was happening. But the small details. They still got me.

"Where is my journal?" I asked. I always had it on me. It helped when I was confused.

"We don't know Danny." Tucker said calmly. "No one could find it this morning."

"Oh," I said.

Both Tucker and Sam whispered facts to me as we walked, but once class started their voices went silent and I was left with the turning memories.

"Mr. Fenton," came a sharp voice.

I opened my eyes tiredly. "Yes," I said quietly, not sure if this was real.

The person I assumed was my teacher narrowed her eyes in disapproval. I stared back at her uncaring. I was well behind that point. "Do you mind reading the sentence on the board?" she said.

My eyes went to the sentence written in another language on the chalkboard. Chalkboard. Who used chalk nowadays? Everything was whiteboard now.

"Mr. Fenton," called the teacher.

I shook my head and read what was on the board. The teacher seemed to freeze. "That's right," she said astonished. I lowered my head into my desk, not caring about anything except bracing myself against the avalanche of languages that were crushing me as they all tried to force their way into my head all at once.

Voices of all kinds swirled around me. Whispers, shouts, screams, complements, insults, burns, Latin, Esperanto, Russian, old-timey-English, high class vocabulary, weird slang, boys, girls, old, young, they spun around me again and again and again.

The hand on my shoulder shook me slightly. Wincing at the movement, I sluggishly raised my head to meet concerned eyes. "Are you alright Mr. Fenton?"

"No." I said plainly. Moving to cradle my head in my hands.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Head hurts," I choked out

"We'll take him to the nurse's office," came two familiar voices perfectly in synch with each other. That was as far as I got when it came to identifying them. The teacher's words were washed away in the ocean of voices.

Before I knew it, I was being led somewhere, two people on either side of me. They were keeping me steady as they guided me through the halls. Instead of taking me to the nurse, we came to a locker. The two were talking, but I couldn't hear them over the voices. One of them gave me some pills and a bottle of liquid. Without even thinking twice about it, I downed both.

Leaning against the lockers I waited for the pills to take effect. It was an agonizing process. First the pain faded away and all I could do was ride out the voices until they were out of my system. Slowly the voices began to fade and I opened my eyes to two concerned friends.

"How do you feel man?"

"Better," I said smiling gratefully

"It's the last period of the day, you want to skip it?" asked Sam calmingly as she rubbed my back.

I paused a minute. I really did hate missing school but I'm pretty sure I had a valid excuse this time, so I nodded.

"Do you think you can stand a trip to the mall on our way back to Fentonworks?" asked Tucker

"Tucker I told you before, we are going straight home, waiting for Jazz, and then go to the Ghost Zone."

"What is the difference between waiting at home and waiting in the mall, seriously?"

"The difference is he doesn't have to act like nothing's wrong."

"But if we get a new journal then we can make it till Friday."

"He can't handle it Tucker."

"The ecto-pain pills will last for 6 hours, that's long enough to get a new journal and rewrite everything. It's just a day, Sam, one day. If he can make it that long then instead of Phantom and Fenton leaving the same day, it is three days apart."

Sam bit her lip in contemplation. "I don't think this has anything to do with the journal Tucker."

"Oh and his condition just happens to get worse the day he loses it." Tucker scoffed. " It's definitely the journal. It's worth a shot right?"

I was only partially understanding what was going on but I understood that they were talking about hiding my secret identity. "I can handle a trip to the mall," I spoke up.

Both friends turned to me. "Are you sure Danny? You seemed really out of it back there."

Back where?

I gave Sam a fake smile. "It's okay, and Tucker is right, the pills will last long enough to pick something out, and it won't take too long. Promise."

Sam's mouth thinned. "…Okay."

-0-

This was a bad idea. The sun is too bright, the cars are too loud. Everything is too much.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Tucker, even he was looking concerned. We were a block from the mall… I'm pretty sure.

I threw him the best smile I had: "I can to it."

Neither friend looked convinced but they knew that I was too stubborn to bend. It is just a trip to the mall. We've done it lodes of times and I could do it once more. For my secret. For my sanity, I could do this.

That's not to say Tucker and Sam let go of me, for which I am eternally grateful. Everything I saw erupted into a memory. A lamp post, a bird, a bench. Everything led to a memory, that led to a story, that led to a life, that led to a world.

I can't do this.

But we're already in the mall parking lot

My head hurt..

I can do this…

…No I can't

Okay, no matter what, it's going to be another six blocks… or is it eight… to get home. I might as well take a break at the mall and get the journal before having to endure the journey home.

I can do this. I can do this.

The mall is even louder. So many people talking and moving around.

'Barnes and Noble'. That was a bookstore that sold journals. It would be quiet there.

As I walked inside, I braced for relief. Instead things got louder and louder, every title of every book, every picture on a cover, every author name. What is wrong with me? It could not be this loud in a bookshop, someone would have done something by now.

My eyes landed on 'Catcher and the Rye'. I read that book for English class. My eyes fell on a book that reminded me of something in Clockwork's tower.

Oh no. The noise wasn't coming from the people around me, it was coming from the memories.

The river had risen so I was no longer hanging off a cliff but clutching to the rock as the river tried to rip me off of it and pull me away. My handhold is crumbling. My sense of reality is slipping, I can feel it.

An elbow jabbed me. I turned to Tucker as he pointed to the back of the store were journals were sold. "Come on let's get something and get out of here."

I roll my eyes and follow my friend to the back. Why Tucker of all people was interested in journals was beyond me. Maybe he wanted it as a present or something. It had better not be for me. Jazz gave me one of those things ages ago and has been hounding me to write in it since she found out my secret. I cross my arms and eye the collection of journals with a bored expression. Yeah, writing down all of my world-destroying secrets for any idiot to read was not appealing.

 **-)(-**

 **Do you hate me yet?**

 **And just a note for anyone who may find Danny pushing himself like this stupid and pointless…**

 **You're right. It is stupid and pointless, but at this point it is how Danny thinks. He is a superhero. He has had to muscle through so much c^ p by now that he is just used to dealing with s#!t. It's horrible but he is so used to suffering that he doesn't even consider the better, safer, and smarter option until it is too late.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or 'Barnes and Noble'**


	11. Downwards Spiral

_Downwards Spiral_

-D-

My eyes skimmed over the shelves trying to find something that popped out at me.

"You pick something yet?"

"Huh?" I asked turning to the stranger besides me.

The boy my age rolled his eyes. "I asked if you figured out which journal you wanted."

I blinked in confusion. "No… why?"

"Because we have been standing here for like an hour."

"Then leave, I'm not stopping you."

He seemed to catch on to my confused look because he stopped short. "Danny," he said slowly. "We're friends remember? I'm Tucker."

I blinked at him confused, very much weirded out. "I have never seen you in my life," I said with absolute certain.

"Danny you're confused remember? Soul Change and all that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows stepping away from the crazy boy in front of me. "Look, I don't know what you are trying to play but I have no idea what you are talking about."

The boy tried to reach for me but I was already gone.

I wandered around the store aimlessly as my girlfriend found her creepy books.

"Danny!" speaking of said girlfriend.

I turned and faced Sam with a smile. "You get what you need?" I asked.

Sam looked confused. "We are here to get you a journal, remember Danny?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No, you were dying to get the newest book on that zombie series that you're into."

Sam shook her head. "That book doesn't come out for another month."

I looked at her, confused. "Then why did you drag me here?"

"To get you a journal to replace the one you lost."

I scratched my head. "I never had a journal."

"Yes, you did Danny," Sam said exasperated. "You're going through Soul Change and it's making you confused remember?"

"What the Hell is Soul Change?" I asked. "Is this some kind of prank you and Tucker put together?" I asked.

"Danny be serious with me." Sam said placing a hand on my chest speaking slow, worry creeping into her tone. "Do you really not remember going to the Far Frozen, and being diagnosed with Soul Change."

My face remained blank. "What was frozen?"

-J-

"Alright now where did you last see him?" I asked trying to rein in my frustration, it was just worry over my little brother manifested as frustration. Apparently Tucker and Sam lost Danny shortly after Tucker called me for backup.

"He was still in Barnes and Noble," said Sam

"He was in the hall headed towards the arcade," said Tucker.

Both spoke at the same time and promptly glared at one another. I sighed. "With Danny's powers and current mental state he could literally be anywhere," I said turning to Tucker. "Think you could track his fenton phone?"

Tucker jerked upright, a smile sliding to life as he pulled out his phone and began typing a thousand miles per minute.

"I didn't even think of that," Sam muttered.

"That's why you guys need me," I said with a small smirk before dropping and getting serious. "You're sure that we can't knock him out of this and somehow get through Friday?"

Sam nodded. "He's been on the verge of losing it all day, I knew he couldn't handle the trip to the mall but-"

I dropped my hand to her shoulder. "You were hoping to at least make it to the weekend. I get it Sam." We locked eyes and I shot her a small smile. "We are all worried about keeping Danny safe and his biggest defense is the secret of his dual identities. But things have changed now, and we have to change with it."

"Thanks Jazz," Sam murmured, visibly still worried but more determined than anything.

"He is still in the mall. JCPenny, the Kitchen Department if you two want to stop your heart-to-heart girl talk."

The lone boy cowered under the twin glares Sam and I shot him, but I nodded. All three of us speed walked as fast as we could without drawing abnormal amounts of attention.

"So what are we going to do when we find him?" asked Tucker. His eyes were all but glued to the screen in front of him as if Danny was about to disappear at any moment.

I gritted my teeth and looked around at the crowds of people around us. Danny was the one who came up with plans. Even if we were able to discover a weakness in the enemy, it was Danny who figured out how to use it. "Well the power-blocking serum Frostbite gave us can only stay fresh for half an hour without subzero temperatures and it's already been out of the freezer for 10 minutes so we need to act fast."

"Then we just have to get him in the speeder and fly to Clockwork's. Danny said he offered to house him until he got better."

"But how?" Tucker askes. "He keeps changing. Even if we talk him into letting us inject him with it, he will just change 'personalities' or whatever. And it's not like we can force him. He may be bonkers right now but he is still more than capable of defending himself."

"That's exactly why we have to give him the serum and get him out of here," Sam reminded

"Alright, what if one of us talks to him while the other injects him with the serum," I said throwing out ideas. Tucker and Sam really had more experience when it came to this sort of thing.

"I don't think that will work." said Tucker. "One of his…personalities or something , is like a super-agent or something. I tried following him when he was on the way to the arcade and I almost got my hand ripped off."

"What if we got him a smoothie or a shake or something," suggested Sam. "We can mix the serum into it."

I thought a minute. "It can be taken orally but it will take longer to kick in." We exchanged looks, not really having any other options. "I'll go check on Danny, you two get the drink," I said, swapping vial of serum for the device Tucker was tracking Danny on. "Make sure to mix it up thoroughly before you hand it to him."

The two friends gave me determined nods. My brother wasn't the only one who had a 'secret agent mode'. All three of us were more than prepared to do just about anything to get this done and protect our brother and friend.

I must have killed three minutes watching Danny browse frying pans, working up the courage just to approach him. This was Danny. My baby brother, nothing to be afraid of. But at the same time it was. I knew how powerful Danny was and now he was getting even more power. Even worse, the only things keeping him back-keeping him in line-had been all but erased. There was no telling what Danny could or would do. Until we got the serum in him Danny was a wildcard, something to be handled carefully.

But I could not show that. Danny could not, especially now, know how anxious I was. So plastering on a convincing smile, taking a deep breath to steel myself, I walked up to my sibling. "Hey Danny, whatcha doin?"

Danny turned briefly, shooting me a smile. "Hey Jazz," he said. "Just looking for a new frying pan. The one at home is contaminated beyond repair." I tried to wrap my mind around the idea of my little brother being able to cook. I wasn't sure how Danny could do something that he didn't know how to. "Tucker and Sam said you came looking for a journal to replace the one you lost this morning. The one to help with your Soul Change," I prodded gently. Tucker and Sam said he was void of reality but I needed to try myself.

Danny paused to shoot me an unamused look. "Nice try Jazz, but I am not journaling." He raised a hand to cut me off from correcting him. "It just isn't smart. Even if I wrote everything down in code or cryptically. It would be more suspicious and spur someone into figuring out why I have a coded diary. Furthermore, the people who know my secret will be more then determined enough to decode it. I know that keeping a journal will probably help me deal with things but it just isn't safe."

My jaw trembled, my mouth was dry. He didn't remember, he really truly didn't remember. Being told it and seeing it was two different things. Reality hit me harder than it should. I took a slow deep breath through my nose trying to put myself together.

"Tucker and Sam are getting smoothies."

"Then hurry up and pick something." Danny said agitated, hands in his pockets his back slouched, bored eyes skimming the shelves.

I blinked. "What?"

"We're late, just pick something." Danny said gesturing at the shelf in front of him displaying the pans. "It doesn't really matter. Mom and Dad will just contaminate the new one anyway."

"You were shopping for pans, not me," I said still confused.

"Why would I go shopping for pans? I don't know anything about cooking," he said, looking confused at me. This was what Tucker and Sam must have meant when he was switching 'personalities'.

I shot my brother the best smile I could muster, which was probably some kind of grimace. "What do you say we catch those smoothies with Sam and Tucker and come back to this later."

Danny stared at me in disbelief. Huffing, the boy rolled his eyes and started walking towards the exit. "Yeah, fine, let's do that."

"Danny, the food court is this way," I called gently guiding the boy to the proper exit. The food court, and the Specter Speeder were not too far away. I'm glad, it would be hard enough getting him to it let alone if I would have had to transfer him from a car to the Speeder. This way we could just zip straight into the zone. We walked peacefully to the food court. I occasionally reminded Danny where we were going but otherwise the walk was fine. I made sure to keep him in my peripheral vision at all times, though.

I wasn't sure how these personality changes fit in with Soul Change. They weren't in anything I had read. The only thing I could think of is that they had something to do with the powers he was receiving. As a ghost's soul expands, so does their power level and abilities. The abilities are unique to the soul and every Soul Change is as different as night and day.

"Just give it to me dweeb," demanded a loud voice as we approached our destination. Dash Baxter and several other jocks had Tucker and Sam surrounded and were in the process of forcing them to hand over their smoothies. Of course! The one time when a smoothie was more than a smoothie, Dash has to step in and prove his 'superior' 'alpha male' status. Normally I would be a bit understanding (after all his obsession with being the best must stem from some strong insecurity), but right now I had other things in mind.

I glanced at Danny only to realize he was no longer beside me. Shouts and cries pulled my attention back to Tucker and Sam. My eyes widened. Somehow Danny had gotten several meters ahead and was currently socking the quarterback in the stomach hard enough to knock him off his feet. The other jocks jumped in surprise before they rushed forward to attack the smaller male. Danny wove through the ranks kicking and punching groins, ears, and pressure points. In two minutes a quarter of the football team was lying at his feet.

Danny stormed over to Dash walking right past a flabbergasted Sam and Tucker. Grabbing Dash's letter jacket he dragged the muscular boy up slightly and growled in the blonde's face.

"Mess with me or my friends again and we will see how long you will be the 'star' quarterback with a broken arm."

Danny drops the boy like a piece of garbage and turns to his friends and me with a dark troublemaking grin just as mall security was closing in. "Time to run."

Danny took off and instinct took over as Tucker, Sam and I followed his fleeing form. My blood was ice after what I saw. This was what we feared. What Frostbite and the doctors feared. During Soul Change the Soul expands and explores every avenue searching out who it, him, her, they truly were. Good, bad, insolent, corrupted, every side of the personality is tested. I knew Danny had a dark side, everyone does. But once again, knowing it was entirely different than witnessing it. I suppose it could have been a lot worse but what Danny just did was going to raise a lot of questions, possibly even a lawsuit.

I glanced at Danny. His face showed absolute glee. This was not my hero-complex brother, this was some kind of reckless thrill-seeking troublemaker. We needed to subdue Danny's powers before he began exploring more of his dark side. One good thing about this Danny was that he obviously knew how to lose his chasers because we were free of our tails after one dip into a clothes store.

"I parked the Specter Speeder next to the Hot Topic entrance." I said to the others as we left our shelter ducking back out the entrance.

"Sounds like a plan," Danny said turning in that direction. "Let's get a move on, I don't want to get locked up again."

I glanced at the others. Sam raised the drink in her hand. I shook my head. This Danny would be suspicious and would taste something off. It would be better to wait until he switched to a more docile personality.

As soon as we were in the clear he did just that. Danny's back slouched and his pace became relaxed and lazy. Looking back at Sam I gave her a small nod.

"Hey Danny, I got you a drink?" she said cautiously.

"Oh thanks." He said taking the smoothie but not drinking it. I bit my lip, trying to think of a discreet way to convince him to drink the smoothie.

"Hey," Tucker said elbowing his friend. "Bet I can drink my smoothie faster than you."

Danny's expression lit up with a challenge. "You're on!"

Sam sighed with relief and I held my breath. Just like that the two teenage boys were chugging there smoothies like their life depended on it. Danny gagged halfway through.

"Ick-What flavor did you get me? This is horrible," he asked in disgust. "It tastes like a fertilizer factory." Danny paused and glared at Sam.

"What?" she asked nervously trying to stay natural.

"Sam, I love you, but I am not going ultra-recyclo-vegetarian."

I tried desperately to hide my relief. "Well at least finish the smoothie," Sam begged still somewhat worried.

Danny held strong for a time and then caved to drinking the 'fertilizer'.

We continued walking, everyone taking turns watching Danny carefully. Tucker seemed to be having the easiest time keeping him distracted. After several agonizing minutes we made it outside. I sighed in relief. Tucker slowly stopped talking and even Sam slumped in victory.

The Specter Speeder was only a few parking spots away. I glance over to see Danny has stopped walking a while back.

"Danny?" I called. He was staring at his drink with an unreadable expression. He looked up to meet our eyes. I flinched at the hard look on his face.

"Come on we have to go." I said gesturing at the Specter Speeder trying to stay calm and neutral.

Danny's eyes stared into my soul. I began to sweat as his eyes ripped me apart before moving on to Tucker and Sam. Faster than an average human but not nearly as fast as he could go as a ghost, Danny dropped the plastic cup and took off in the other direction.

"Danny wait!" I shouted taking a few steps before stopping. Danny was already jumping over the fence around the mall parking lot. There was no way we would be able to catch him now.

"What do we do _now_?" asked Tucker, frustratedly helpless. This was becoming one tiresome day.

What were we going to do? We needed to help Danny, and we were the only ones who could. If we didn't, he would just wander around aimlessly, switching between personalities. Even if someone found him first, he would just break out. Even without his powers Danny was an expert escape artist, not to mention the skills that apparently came with his personalities.

"Follow him from a distance until his powers conk out," I said slowly, turning to the others. "Once his powers are out, approach and guide him back to the Speeder as peacefully as you can."

Sam looked worried. "He doesn't trust us now. How are we supposed to convince him to come with us."

"He'll forget with the next changes," I explained. "We can use that to our advantage. Go with his delusion and maneuver him best you can. While you two do that, I am going to pack some things."

"Uh?" asked Tucker

I looked behind me with a smile. "I promised Mom and Dad I would take care of Danny while they are gone." My smile fell into a serious expression. "He is going to need someone he trusts helping him make sense of what is happening, guiding back from this, and I am going to do everything it takes to bring our Danny back."

"We will stay too." Tucker said determined, Sam nodding as well.

I shook my head. "You two promised to help Valery with ghost hunting, and we both know that is the first thing he is going to ask when he comes back into his right mind."

Both teens slumped and I gave them sad smiles. "Let's focus on getting Danny back for now."

 **-)(-**

 **-J- = Jasmine Fenton (Jazz) point of view**

 **-D- = Danny Fenton (Phantom) point of view**

 **This has got to be the strangest day of Dash Baxter's live**

 **Prepare for confusion**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	12. Reality

**1** 2 **R** _e_ al **i** _t_ y _/_

-D-

My heart pounded in my chest, my lungs stung from overuse, my legs felt like they had been pounded into jello and I was drenched in sweat but still I didn't stop. I needed to keep going. The agents were right behind me. I needed to lose them. My foot caught a root and I went down tumbling epicly.

I didn't let my muscles rest. I was up almost as fast as I had fallen. Dashing to the left in hopes to win back some distance between me and my pursuers. Those damn zombies were fast and hunted like wolves, I couldn't fall into their trap. The refugees back in Amity were counting on me. if I didn't get this medicine back in time…

Increasing my speed I leaped over obstacles, weaved through tree limbs, with ease, a confident smile on my face (and Sam said I couldn't do this without my powers). Ha. I was going to win this easy.

"DANNY!" a breathless voice cried out.

I skidded to a stop. I knew that voice. It couldn't be…

"Sam?" I whispered as my eyes fell on my long dead girlfriend. My heart that I thought shattered leaped into my throat.

"Yes." Sam said with a small despirit smile. "Danny you're sick, remember, you're not thinking straight."

My eyes hardened as I took in my ex friend. "There is nothing wrong with me _Sam_." I growled. Then my eyes were scanning the trees searching for her backup. knowing the other betrayers could not be far away.

"Danny please, we need to get to Clockwork."

"Why is something wrong?" I asked perking up at my mentor's name. "Does he have another mission for me?" I asked determined.

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. he has a mission for all of us."

I tilted my head as I closed the distance between Sam and me. "All of us? That's unusual."

Sam nodded again. "Yeah, that's why we need to get to the speeder right away."

"speeder?" I asked, the word sounding foreign on my tongue.

"Specter Speeder." Sam reminded. "The hovercraft your parents built."

"'Hovercraft'?" I asked very confused. "And where did you get such cloths?" I asked taking in the revealing skirt, if you could call it that. And her shirt; it looked like someone had ripped it apart as it barely stayed on her form. Sam had always been rebellious but not not to the point where she would sacrifice her self-respect.

"just follow me Danny." Sam said taking my hand as we walked through the woods.

Comfortable silence fell between us as we walked. I sighed, looking around at the raw nature. It was so peaceful. This had to be the most relaxed I had been since the war broke out. "This was a good idea." I complimented. Sam gave me a smile gripping my hand tighter as she guided me through the wilderness.

"Do you think we lost them?" I asked nervously looking around trying to see our pursuers.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"What about Tucker?" I asked concerned.

"He is going to meet us up ahead."

I sighed. I hate surprises and both my friends knew only got me in more trouble. "Seriously Sam, where are we going?"

"Calm down we are almost there."

"That is what you said like an hour ago."

I fell silent, at least until a clearing came up with a familiar vehicle parked in the middle of it.

"Thank God you found him!" came Tucker's voice. "He is fading in and out of the ghost scanner that's probably why the boomerang couldn't pick him up."

"Tucker!" I said promptly engulfing him in a hug. "Have I told you you're the best?"

"Not today, no." he said smiling, before gently guiding me onto the speeder. "Now what do you say we get out of here?"

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said, all but taking the lead up the ramp. Only to collapse in the passenger seat of the speeder. Why was I so sweaty and sticky? Before long we were in the air and headed back to Amity. With any luck we could get back in time for me to finish my homework for Friday.

I looked around confused. I was buckled into the Specter Speeder. Man I hadn't seen this thing in years. But that wasn't even the strangest thing. No the strangest thing was the young Tucker and Sam piloting the craft. I gave a start and looked down at myself. "You have got to be kidding me." I grumbled. "Really Clockwork? Really? Just go ahead and de-age me and drop me in the past why don't ya?"

"That's why we are going to Clockwork Danny." replied Sam calmly.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked perking up at my mentor's name. "Does he have another mission for me?" I determined.

Sam nodded not meeting my eyes. "Yes. He has a mission for all of us."

I tilted my head looking between Sam, and Tucker. "All of us? That's unusual."

I peered out the window at the landscape below. "We had better not be going back to Amity Park." I warned in a growl. Both Tucker and Sam stiffened at my dangerous tone.

"We're not." Tucker assured not too convincing.

"Not what?" I asked swinging my legs back and forth waiting patiently. Mommy and Daddy liked it when I waited patiently for them to finish work. I didn't know these big kids but they seemed nice.

"How do you feel about picking up Jazz?" asked Sam.

"No!" I shouted. "She's still mad about Balburt. She doesn't like me no more."

"She does too like you."

"…Like-like or just like?" I asked. How did we get talking about my love life again?

Tucker signed exasperated while Sam rubbed her face tiredly.

"We're almost there." reassured Tucker quietly.

"where?" I asked.

"We already told you Danny." answered Sam exasperated.

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, we have."

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, we have."

"No, you haven't."

"-and we're here" cut in Tucker as we sped through Amity Park.

I stared out the window wide eyed. "uh… Tucker… Sam?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"We're flying…"

Sam groaned and Tucker attempted to give himself a concussion with the steering wheel.

 **-)(-**

 **I am sorry, I thought I posted this weeks ago but apparently not.**

S **o, so sorry.**

 **This chapter was so much fun to write. I just ran with it and did everything that came to my mind. So much fun.**

 **I actually don't have much of any experience with people with mental disorders and or memory lost but I do my best to portray it in a way that can be understood. I think it is important for people of all walks of life to at least attempt to understand one another.**

 **Wow, that got deep fast...**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but there is only so much of the story you can tell from Danny's point of view when he is this mad.**

 **I don't own 'Danny Phantom'**


	13. Caged and Confused

_Caged and confused_

-J-

Clockwork and I looked on from the other side of the one-sided glass. We watched as Danny paced around his room; suddenly he turned and ran towards the door. Pounding his fists on it, screaming at the top of his lungs. Then he turned just as fast and began darting around the room frantically clawing at the furniture, knocking things all around. Before settling in the far corner of the room curling up in a ball, quivering.

"What is happening to him Clockwork?" My voice cracked. This was my little brother. Someone I had known for as long as I could remember. My first friend and nemesis. Someone I was responsible for. Someone I cared for. Watching him so deluded, he could barely remember his own name, was more than heartbreaking.

"His powers are coming into their full fruition due to Soul Change." The Master of Time answered just as melancholy. His eyes glued to the broken teen before him. "He is having a reaction to it."

I shook my head in dismay as I watched my little brother crawl on the floor as if he were a toddler. "His powers have never done something like this before."

"He has never received powers like these before." Clockwork replied. "Jasmin, Daniel's soul is expanding, his sense of being, his true self, everything he is; is growing bigger, greater, and more powerful than it has ever been. Sections of his mind that were once closed have now been opened. Parts of himself that were out of reach are now much too close. The change is disorienting."

"This goes beyond disorienting!" I screamed gesturing at the boy who was now trying to pull the blanket off of his bed with his teeth. "He has gone completely mad, there is no recollection there. No reason. Its like-" I choked. "like Danny is gone."

"He is not gone, Jasmine." Clockwork reassured me, placing a hand on my shoulder urging me to look up into his all knowing and comfortable eyes. "This experience will change him but the boy we know is still in there somewhere, we just need to find him and guide him back."

The inspiring psychiatrist looked up into the ghost's eyes helplessly. "How? He can't stay focused for even a minute."

A kind smile came onto Clockwork's face. "That's why I called in some help."

"Clock!" a young voice echoed through the tower. A curly haired ten year old boy with play cloths was running full sprint towards the time ghost. Despite appearances I was almost certain that the kid was not a ghost and knew this thing was also not human. Or not just human. The second he had entered the room everything felt slightly heavier and off kilter. There was a pull, almost like the wind was pushing me but instead of pushing, it was pulling everything towards the child. I adjusted my footing to keep myself still but it was slightly disorienting especially in the Ghost Zone. The young boy latched onto the time ghost's arm.

"Hi, Hi, Hi, Hey, Hello."

"Hello to you too Orbit." Said an amused Clockwork before turning to me. "Orbit this is Jasmine, the sister of our soon to be member. Jasmine this is Orbit. Keeper of Gravity."

The young boy beamed at me. "I also help the planets move, tides come and go, and I even power roller coasters." He turned back to Clockwork. "I love roller coasters."

"Orbit this is Danny." Clockwork said gesturing to the window.

I jumped when I saw Danny standing just on the other side of the glass staring straight at Orbit even though there was no way he could see him through the glass.

Orbit walked even closer to the glass looking curiously at the black haired teen.

"Good, it's already working." Clockwork said.

"What is?" I whispered.

"Danny can feel the pull of Orbit's aura. Hopefully we can use that to keep him focused."

"How is that supposed to cure him." I ask

"There is no cure." Said Orbit turning towards me, the boy's voice taking a mature tone. "No one can stop what is happening or make it better, he just has to learn how to live with it."

Clockwork nodded. "Once he adapts and channels his powers correctly, he will be well enough to return to society."

"Once again, how do we do that? He forgets everything in one minute intervals. " I ask my frustration sill very much present.

"That is why Orbit is here. His aura can act as an anchor for Danny, keep him focused so we can help him."

"Okay so keeping Danny focused, then what?" I followed.

"Next you and Compass help him manage and navigate through his mind and illusions." Clockwork explained.

-D-

"What is that?" I wondered aloud looking at the mirror. I couldn't see anything but I felt a pull like a friend was calling to me to come join them in a game.

"That is Orbit." Came a voice. I turned sharply to see a woman with the darkest complexion I had ever seen. Her hair was a weird wash of red, orange and yellow. Her eyes were pure white and I swear her freckles glittered and flickered like stars.

"Who are you?" I asked vary confused. My ghost sense hadn't gone off but she had snuck up on me.

"I am Compass." She answers with a dazzling smile. "The Keeper of Space in all its forms"

My eyes roamed the room. Nothing looked familiar. It was nice. Too nice to be a holding cell of any new or old enemies, but not quite nice enough to be Vlad's doing. I eyed the lady again. "Where am I?" I asked cautiously.

"Clockwork's tower." She said still smiling pleasantly.

I was surprised. "Are you a friend of Clockworks?"

She nodded. "Friend and colleague."

"Why am I here?" I asked looking around.

"Because you aren't feeling well."

"I feel fine."

"It isn't your physical state, it is your mind that is sick."

I felt myself pale. "Dan?" I asked softly.

"No. This is something knew. You see-"

"Who are you?" I interrupted her babiling as I stood from my place, sitting on my bed; trying to get distance between me and the strange lady in front of me.

"I am Compass." She said with a smile. "The Keeper of Space in all its forms"

The smile was getting on my nerves. I keyed into my senses. I felt something I had never felt before. It was a sucking, pulling feeling to my right. Turning I saw nothing but my own reflection.

"What is that?"

"That is Orbit?" Came a voice. I turned sharply to a woman I had never seen before.

"Who are you?" I asked wearily, she was obviously not human or not just human.

"I am Compass." She said with a smile. "The Keeper of Space in all its forms"

There was something in her smile and what she just said. It dug in the back of my mind. "Wait... We've done this before." I said weakly raising a hand to my head.

"Yes we have." Compass said smiling even wider. "Quite a few times actually."

"But-" I said confused and frightened. "Why didn't I remember? Why don't I remember?"

"Because your sick, Danny." She answered gently. "But we are going to help you get better."

"But what is happening to me?"

"You're expanding, Danny and it is making you confused."

"And forget?" I asked.

"Yes."

"But how can I fight something, when I forget that I'm fighting it?"

"That is why Orbit and I are here, to help guide you."

"Who is Orbit?" I whispered confused as to what this weird lady was talking about. Feeling a strange pull I turned. "And what is that?"

"That is Orbit."

I turned sharply to the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked the lady with the weird hair.

"I am Compass."

-J-

"That's the longest he has stayed coherent so far." Clockwork spoke sounding pleased.

"Yeah." I said glumly.

"Do not despair, Jasmine. Even small progress is still progress." I nodded helplessly, eyes locked on my brother who was reliving the same moment, the same conversation over and over again. A hand landed on my shoulder. "Why don't you take a break." Clockwork suggested. "We have this under control right now. You won't be needed until later when he is more grounded."

Moving with all the life and speed of a slug, I made my way to the kitchen careful to keep a wide berth between me and Orbit who was playing on the floor. I didn't even wonder why Clockwork had a kitchen. The tower was huge, much bigger on the inside then the exterior suggested. Why wouldn't he have a kitchen? I slunk around the room opening every drawer until I found what I was searching for; pulling out a bowl, spoon, milk, and box of cereal. It was me and Danny's go to food when we were hungry and there wasn't anything else safe to eat, or there was no time to make anything.

I sat staring at the colorful circles that floated around in the milk. My mind wandering back when I questioned Danny as to why he gave Vlad the nickname of his favorite cereal. It could not simply be a jab at the man's sanity. There were many ways to do that. Instead he insulted his 'arch nemesis' with something that he himself loved more than any other food. The discussion that followed was fascinating as my brother explained the connection and opposition between him and Plasmius. I had never felt closer to my brother then I had in that moment, which was sad because it was then that I realized how different we were.

Danny had changed. I knew that. I have known it for a long time but I never realized just how much, or how it affected him. He acted human, talked human, looked human (most of the time), and all around was human, but he wasn't. No matter how much he acted like he was, and pretended he was a normal person, he was not. There were parts of him I could not understand. Things he could only talk to ghosts about, and then there were things that he could only talk to another halfa, to Vlad, about.

Only he didn't talk to Vlad about it. They weren't on that level of a relationship that was one of the reasons I wanted Danny to get into journaling before this whole fiasco. A sigh escaped me as I finished the last of my soggy cereal, drinking the milk at the bottom. I could _feel_ Danny drifting away from us. His powers, his abilities were taking him farther and farther from a normal human. Which was all Danny had ever wanted to be. Growing up in a crazy family made you long for normalcy.

I slam my head down onto the counter, not too hard but enough, and groan. I was thinking too much again. My head was a whirlwind of thoughts, analysis, hypothesis. I needed a distraction but something told me reading would not help my predicament this time. Not knowing what else to do I pulled out my phone and dialed Sam.

She picked up on the second ring. "Jazz?" she said her voice hopeful.

"Hey Sam." I said trying to be upbeat and failing spectacularly.

The goth let out a nearly inaudible sigh at my tone. "Hi, how's Danny?" she asked, much more depressed.

"He's a little better." I said honestly. "Clockwork called in some friends to try to keep him focused. So far he has managed to remember what is going on for a few minutes before forgetting again."

"Well that's…something."

"Yeah…" my voice trailed off, my previous thoughts beginning to return. "So how are things in Amity?"

"Valery is keeping up alright. Tucker and I haven't had to make contact yet but we are ready to." Sam said voice becoming stronger as we stepped away from our topic of worry. "We think it is best if all we do is give her information and more equipment when she needs it. She may be more friendly lately but she did hunt Danny for awhile and even worked for Vlad a bit. But if she needs back up, I will be more then able to lend her a hand. She has been fighting ghosts long enough. She knows what to do. She just needs to adjust to being the head hunter."

"Has anyone noticed Phantom's disappearance?"

"Not yet." Sam replied. "It will probably be awhile. Not many people keep track of when they last saw him."

"Except his 'phans'." I replied smiling at Danny's rant about his crazy 'phan' girls.

Sam laughed. No doubt thinking of the same thing. "Tucker is actually working on a hologram of Phantom just to keep people off of Danny's tail. It probably won't be done until after the town notices he's gone and we can't do it for fights; but maybe next time Danny has to disappear, it will help if Phantom is seen 'flying around'. Separate Danny's disappearances from Phantom's."

"Good idea. Excellent actually." I congratulated.

"Yeah."

"Speaking of problems, any news on our _darling_ mayor?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." Sam said confused. "Which is strange because he would be the first to notice Danny gone and would come round, demanding to know where he is."

"Unless he knows where Danny is." I mumbled to myself mind swerling on what I had been thinking moments before. Out of all of us Danny knew Vlad the best and thus could calculate his movements the best. But we all had enough experience dealing with him to pick up some of his usulle behavior.

"You don't think he'll try anything do you?" asked Sam worriedly. "Because the last thing we need is Vlad screwing with Danny, making him more confused."

"I don't think Vlad knows that Danny knows Clockwork exists, let alone that they are friends. Even if he did know, Clockwork is omnipresent. The nut isn't getting anywhere near Danny while he is here."

"But didn't Clockwork say that he can't see Danny's future anymore?"

I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me. "But he isn't alone." I said trying to convince myself and Sam. "Like I said, Clockwork brought in some friends to help, between all of them, Vlad would not stand a chance of getting to Danny."

"If you're sure. He's your brother." Sam said, not sounding convinced. "Do you have a plan for when your parents come home and you and Danny are gone?"

"Yes, actually." I said rather proud of myself. "I will call them a day before they come home asking for their permission to take Danny out of school so I can take him on a college tour with me. If they make a fuss, I can say I'm trying to get him to start thinking about his future. We can even give that excuse to the school. The time between his disappearance from school and my excuse for our parents may not line up, but the excuses will, that will be enough for Mom and Dad."

"That sounds like it will work." Sam said, actually sounding a bit impressed. " As long as they don't come home early. How much time do you think that will buy you?"

I sighed. "The way things are looking, not enough."

"…What if the college is really far away and on the way back you are delayed by the weather?"

"That might work, as long as Mom and Dad don't look up the weather."

"Are you kidding?" came Sam's voice. "You know how jittery they get after those conventions. They usually hold themselves up in there lab for at least a month as they build everything under the sun until the inspiration dies down. I bet we could just tell them you and Danny got home and they wouldn't notice that they haven't actually seen you two in person."

"…We will keep that as a backup. All it takes is someone coming to the door and asking about us for that plan to fall apart. Then we will have a mess on our hands."

"Oh… yeah that does not sound good." I could hear the grimace in her voice.

"Well I just wanted to catch up and keep you updated."

"Thanks. And don't worry about Amity or your parents. Tucker and I will take care of things on our end . You just focus on helping Danny."

"Deal. See you later Sam."

"Later Jazz."

The other line went dead leaving me in a cold and silent kitchen. The knowledge that everything hinged on Danny getting better and how long it would take. I sent a silent prayer for help and strength. For my brother, for me, for Tucker, for Sam, for Valery, for my parents, for the citizens of Amity Park, and the world.

 **-)(-**

 **-J- Jasmine Fenton (Jazz) point of view**

 **-D- Danny Fenton (Phantom) point of view**

H **opefully this makes up for the last chapter being super short.**

 **This chapter is the first after a major writer's block. Keep in mind I have chapters written well before I post them. The reason I wait before posting is I like to have them edited by a third party.**

 **And if that wasn't enough I couldn't decide on the order of the chapters for a while so I had to write everything out and juggle it around until I was happy. But I didn't change all of the titles of the chapters so it was still all scrambled when i went back to edit it.**

 **A big mess I tell you.**

 **But on the up side I can now say all of the chapters are written...kinda.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	14. Ready, Set, Jump

_Ready set jump_

-V-

"You're not up for this" the shadow ghost said as she dodged the blast. Her red eyes burned into my soul and her sharp white teeth stood out from her solid black form. "You will never be as good as Phantom. You're just a selfish, bratty little girl who doesn't know when to stop."

I shoot again but my shot was way off. What is wrong with me? She wasn't even all that powerful. It hasn't been a week since Phantom gave me his thermos and I still can't catch ghosts like he can.

"You're a failure." came the ghost's voice again.

Maybe she was right. I really don't know what I am doing. Phantom always did the heavy lifting. I only got into ghost hunting as revenge and in the end I didn't even get that.

"She's wrong Red." Another voice cut in, boy's voice much closer and louder than the ghost's. "Spectra doesn't know what she is talking about, she doesn't even know who you are. But Phantom does and he trusts you, he wouldn't give you the thermos if he didn't believe in you." Each word from the boy seemed to fill me up with energy, a second wind. "Now prove her wrong."

Confidence now returned I whipped around and shot at the ghost. She barely dodged out of the way obviously caught off guard with the sudden attack. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" she said tauntingly.

I grit my teeth in sheer frustration. "Don't listen to what she is saying, focus on weakening her so you can trap her in the thermos."

Right, the thermos. I learned over the last two days that I still had to actually fight ghosts and not just suck them up like dust bunnies in a vacuum. If I caught a weak one by surprise, I could; but the others were too strong and could fight their way off the beam. But if I knocked them around a little bit and got close, they would be too weak to escape. All these things I had seen Phantom do without realizing it.

I obeyed the voice without even thinking. Weaving my board through the air, being mindful of the wind, as I maneuvered around obstacles and the ghost's attacks like they were nothing. Using speed to my advantage I managed to get in a few shots before the voice said that 'Spectra' was weak enough to trap. Taking his advice I pulled out the thermos and sucked her in. She fought for a bit and for a second I was worried she would break free. Then she succumbed to the vortex and disappeared into the thermos. I was quickly coming to love this thing.

"Good work Red."

"Thanks." I said before an important question came to me. "Who are you and how are we talking?"

There was a chuckle and I realized that the voice was coming from inside my helmet. "I'm a friend of Phantom's. Call me Scribe."

"Why Scribe?" I said in surprise. I always wondered how ghosts got their names. Most seemed to be titles and occupations. Adrenilen still rushed through me as I maneuvered my hover board to the top of a nearby building. As soon as I was close, I hit the button for my board to fold up and collapse back into the boots of my suit.

"I keep records of all of Phantom's enemies, fights, happenings in the ghost zone and then some. I am also a gifted hacker which is how I am able to talk with you." came the ghost's voice. "It's a good thing I did. Spectra is not someone to go up against blind or without backup."

"She wasn't that tough." I said somewhat defensive. "She only scans as a 4."

"Never judge a ghost by their power level." Scribe chided. "Powers are not the deciding factor in a fight. It is intelligence, creativity, and determination that count."

"I'm not sure I follow." I said. Confused as I took a seat on the building gazing out across the town, still trying to calm down from the rush.

"All ghosts have powers. Just like all humans have fists and feet to kick and punch. Some are physically stronger than others but even those with less strength can learn techniques and ways to take down stronger opponents. The same is true for ghosts. Some are 'stronger' than others but unless they know how to use what they have, they can easily be brought down. Weaker ghosts can pack a mean punch if they know what they are doing. Spectra being one of them."

"What is so special about Spectra?" I asked interested in what 'the Scribe of ghost knowledge' had to say.

"Several things actually." Scribe answered sounding excited. "Spectra actually has the ability to disguise herself as a human. She does this so she has an easier time feeding."

"Feeding?" I asked warily. I didn't know ghosts could 'eat'.

"Emotion." Scribe answered. "She feeds off of the emotions she causes people feel. Her preference is misery, which she claims keeps her looking young."

I felt sick to my stomach. "And she poses as a human to do this?"

"Yeah. She posed as 'Penelope Spectra', a leading psychiatrist for teenagers, for years until we caught her and sent her back to the zone."

I really was feeling sick now. "Despicable, bitch!"

"My feelings exactly." Scribe said a dangerous tone in his voice. "On the up side, she has several warrants in the ghost zone so all we have to do is hand her over to one of the kingdoms and they will lock her up for a good long time. Phantom was going to do it the next time he caught her but…"

Awkward silence fell. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing-" Scribe said with false cheer

I paused but decided to not push my new… friend? I don't know why Phantom would have his Scribe contact me but I was not going to pass up this chance to learn more about ghosts.

"So... ghosts have a prison or something?" I asked changing topic.

"Yeah. Lots of them actually." he said sounding grateful at the subject change.

"Weird, they always seemed so lawless to me." I pushed casually. I hadn't been in the Ghost Zone a lot but I would be lying if I said that the topic wasn't fascinating.

"About one fourth of the population of the Ghost Zone is. Most of the ghosts that attack Amity live in the open space between dominions. The open space is kind of a no-man's land, lawless and chaotic. The ghosts that live there tend to be the same. Doing whatever they want to whoever they want. Only way to stop them is with force. But the mass population of the Ghost Zone live on islands. Each one has its own laws and government, each one an independent domain. But because of how dangerous the open space is few ever leave their island let alone the Ghost Zone."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Huh." I said in thought. I had never read anything like that when I researched ghosts but I guess it would make sense that Scribe would know more. He was one after all. Suddenly my radar beeped. "Another ghost."

"Right. I'm going to try hacking into your visor so I can get some video feed. I may be able to identify whoever it is."

I nodded again smothering the pang of paranoia. Scribe hadn't earned any hostility so far. And after the big misunderstanding with Phantom, I had promised myself that I would be more open minded. "Okay, just don't mess with my suit too much."

Scribe scoffed. "I doubt I could. It took me forever to find out how to hack in enough to just talk with you. If I didn't know ghost tec and ghost hunting technology I would never be able to do it."

"So I don't have to worry about anyone else breaking into my suit?" I asked as I flew towards the bleep on my scanner.

"I wouldn't say that…" Scribe said hesitantly. "From what I understand, your suit has some questionable origins."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know Vlad Plasmious had access to your original suit because he was using it to spy on Phantom so he could clone him. When it was destroyed, he may have lost his connection to it but there is no way of knowing for sure. Then your suit was rebuilt by an evil technology ghost called Nicolai Technus. He made the suit. So there is no reason why he couldn't hack into it. Not that I think he would. While he is a genius in tec he is a bit dim in the logic department."

"Yeah I think I met him." I said coming to a stop above the area I knew the ghost was in; looking around. This was the worst part. Once you found the ghost they usually stayed out in the open for the fight but only _after_ you found them. "Any tips on finding this creep?"

"Uhhh, not really. I may be able to tweak your scanner to give you a better reading but until then I got nothing."

I sighed and began weaving through the building searching for anything that would lead to something supernatural happening. "How does Phantom usually do this?" I asked.

I could almost hear Scribe shrug. "Not sure. I think in the beginning he would just look around; of course he has intangibility, so it was easy. Then I think he got better at reading his ghost sense and followed it. But I never actually asked."

"Ghost sense?"

"Phantom has a physical reaction whenever there is a ghost nearby."

"Really? I wish-"

"NO!"

I jumped and choked back a scream. Instantly whipping around searching for whoever was attacking me.

"Sorry." Came a bashful Scribe. "But the word 'wish' is bad. There is a genie ghost that is notorious for twisting wishes around in horrible ways. She has a tendency to stalk people and grant nightmare wishes. You never know when she is around so you are better off avoiding the word 'wish' like the plague."

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

"We say 'w-word' instead."

"That's dumb."

"It's better than being erased from existence."

I paled. "The ghost is that powerful?"

"She brought Phantom back from the dead, kind of powerful."

I bit my lip and looked around nervously. I hadn't been this paranoid since I squashed that bug that turned out to be a surveillance bug in my bedroom. "How am I supposed to fight a ghost like that?" I asked, trying to keep my fear in check.

"Oh, she isn't too bad." Scribe said laid back. "She isn't much of a fighter, it is the creatures she creates you have to watch out for."

"But you just said she can bring people back to life. That is powerful."

"Only when she is granting w-words." Scribe explained gently catching on to my hesitation. "As long as you or anyone else don't say the w-word she can't do her voodoo on you."

I nodded but wasn't fully convinced.

I heard Scribe groan. "Alright. I am going to drop a Fentionworks invention into your locker sometime tomorrow. It looks like a mettle belt."

"What for?" I asked curious. I never got into Fenton inventions, the hunters were rubbish so it stands to reason there stuff would be.

"The belt acts as a kind of personal ghost shield. It prevents overshadowing, hypnotism, and Desiree's magic from affecting the wearer."

"Really?" I perk.

"Really. The only downside is it shocks all ghosts you come in contact. So don't go hugging any ghosts if you have it on."

"Yeah the ghosts and I aren't on hugging terms right now." I replied back sarcastically as I absentmindedly swooped through the roads and alleyways looking for anything ghostly. "Speaking of ghosts, where is Phantom? I haven't' seen him in a while?"

The line was silent for a long time. "Scribe?"

"Any luck finding the ghosts?" he asked shamelessly changing the subject

"No, not really." I said suspicion growing in my stomach.

A sigh came on the other end. "They must be in one of the buildings then."

I bit my lip looking around. "These are all residential. I can't go breaking into people's homes."

"Hopefully you will only have to break into one." Came Scribe I thought I heard typing. "Listen for screams."

"Is that your best plan? A hunch?" I asked a bit miffed. "Your supposed to be an expert and your telling me to go towards the scream? Really? And for the record, your wrong, there is no scream." Some stranger hacks into my suit, and while he did help me a bit with Spectra, he is keeping something from me and now he is giving me elementary school level advice?

"Well until I get you a new scanner this is how you're going to have to do it." Scribe shot back.

"Thank you! Oh great Scribe of ghost knowledge. Your wisdom is most appreciat-"

"GHOST!" came a scream to my right.

"You were saying? A smug voice came from my helmet.

I blushed turning towards the sound. "Shut up."

 **-)(-**

 **-V- Valerie Gray (Red Huntress) point of view**

 **these characters, this story,** _ **they are live!**_

 **It feels like either I am struggling to get this story on paper or it writes itself. There is no medium.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	15. Attacked On All Sides

_Attacked On All Sides_

-D-

"Jazz!" I said in wonder and fear. "Oh no, did they get you too?! We have to-"

"NO Danny." Jazz didn't scream but her voice was serious and her expression was hard. It shocked me for a moment then I remembered and crossed my legs, falling back down to the floor beside her.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Jazz smiled and turned to the pictures in front of her. "There's nothing to apologize for Danny; you can't help being confused. You are coming into your Ancient powers after all"

I froze. "What?"

"NO Danny." Jazz didn't scream but her voice was serious and her expression was hard.

I blinked. "I'm still here. But I don't remember telling you I was going to be an Ancient."

A small smile came back. She was always so happy when I stayed in my right mind. It made me wonder exactly how much my madness had affected her.

"Clockwork told me." she said carefully. "He's been trying to look into your future even though it gives him a horrible headache."

"Why? He said it was dangerous for him to do that?" I asked.

Jazz hummed as she glued the back of a photograph of me and Tucker when we were kids. Apparently he and Sam had dropped it off when they come to see me. Sadly I was still too out of it to have visitors, but it was nice to know they had come by.

Jazz and I had decided to use more evidence in this journal, making it more like a scrapbook. I forgot how much I loved scrapbooking with Jazz. I froze as a conflicting memory of me hating scrapbooking emerged. "He's trying to figure out what you're going to be a Keeper of. Everyone says that, that is going to be the first step in learning how to control your new level of powers."

"New level of power?" I asked befuddled as to why I was on the floor helping my sister with one of her scrapbooking projects.

"NO Danny." Jazz didn't scream but her voice was serious and her expression was hard. It shocked me for a moment then I remembered and fell into an apologetic and bashful smile.

"So how does knowing what I will be a Keeper of help me with my powers?" I asked moving back to my task of glewing the fancy shaped label bubbles (all pre- written) next to the appropriate picture. It was depressingly hard to remember which construction paper bubble went with which picture

"From what I've seen most Ancients have a physical and mental tie to whatever they are Keeping. Like how Clockwork switches ages continuously, or Compass resembles outer space."

"And Orbit's clinginess." I said in realization. Handing Jazz the next picture.

"Exactly." Jazz said, her smile wide. "That is why you're so confused. Obviously you are connecting to what you are going to Keep and that connection is confusing you. But if we can figure out what you are the Keeper of, then we can figure out how to manage and control your powers thus giving you a better grasp at reality."

I heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know Jazz." I said reluctantly. "They all seem so real." They did. Each one, whatever they were, felt like they were my own, even when they were plainly not. Even when I- they did something I would never dream of doing or thought in a way I didn't understand. But in that moment I was them and everything made sense. The world made sense. While I was them, their world was real; then I was back here and I was just supposed to believe they were just my imagination? My mind traveled to the more heartbreaking and tragic memories. "I don't have that creative of an imagination Jazz. Wherever these visions, these memories come from, I can't help feeling that they are real."

Jazz put a hand on my shoulder. "They aren't real Danny. They aren't memories. I don't know what they are but we will figure it out."

I sighed. "But they feel real."

Jazz opened her mouth only for the door to open and interrupt her. " Jasmin?" called Compass. I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face at the oddly colored Ancient. She had been extraordinarily patient, repeatedly going over the same stuff again and again and again until i could recognises who she was no matter how confused I was. Not an easy task,the woman had the patent of a thousand saints.

"Something's come up."

Jazz turned and gave me a smile. I ripped my gaze away from the Master Of Space to throw a half hearted smile towards my sister. Letting her know I would be fine. She got up and walked from the room. My blank eyes followed her until the door closed.

I froze staring at the door for a minute. The sight of the door causing a rush of images, situations, memories. The emotions from the fake memories always hit me like a freight train. I had never been good at controlling my emotions but I didn't have much of a choice now, when so many emotions hit me to the point that I couldn't react. I didn't know how.

After the visions slowed to a stop I collapsed on my back lying on the floor looking up trying to sort through and find what the 'real' me was feeling. Everything was all over the place. Hatred melded with love. Joy danced with sadness. When anyone came into my line of view I didn't know whether I wanted to wrap them in a hug or push them away. So, I stood or in this case sat, frozen until they left or they helped me figure out which was real. Doing nothing at all was better then doing the wrong thing and feeling bad about it later.

-J-

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE" I cried loudly

"Calm yourself Jasmin. He is well contained." Compass reassured as she eyed our unexpected and unwelcome company with disapproving eyes and slightly frowning lips.

Vlad Plasmius, full white suit and cape with black and red accents, hair formed into horned spikes, eyes sold pink, blue skin and vampire fangs… sat smushed up against Orbit as the child-like entity played with his many toys, talking a mile a minute explaining a story or a game that the older hybrid didn't bother to listen to.

"How did he get in here?" I asked glancing worriedly at the two way mirror glimpsing Danny lounging on the floor on the other side. Vlad was way too close for my comfort.

"We're not sure but he is a very resourceful man to have gotten this far without being detected." The Keeper of Space seemed to subconsciously agree with my inner thought because the room around us seemed to be growing in size causing the distance between the intruder and my brother to stretch. " But then again, with Clockwork blind as he is, this building isn't as secure as it was."

"Where is Clockwork?" I asked wearily never taking my eyes off of Plasmius, as he glared at me with a look promising vengeance not quite hiding his alarm at the distance that was inexplicably growing between everything in the room.

"He had to leave. Danny's presence is messing with his sight too much. He's hoping that physical distance between himself and the boy may aid his sight." Compass said. Her voice calm, her body language irritated, but she must feel some better seeing as the room stopped growing.

I felt a stab of guilt at forcing the Time Master out of his own home. "What should we do with him?" I asked, gesturing to Vlad.

Compass crossed her arms, sighing, the recently acquired distance quivered slightly as she did. "There isn't much we can do." She explained. "Orbit is incredibly clinging of people who have the ability to defy gravity. We won't be able to separate them for quite awhile; and i don't dare move them farther away. Danny still needs Orbit nearby to give him a sense of direction."

I nodded. "We need to figure out what Danny is the Keeper of, so we can help him get his mind back and get his powers under control."

Compass nodded. "And I do not feel comfortable with him possibly over hearing such a conversation."

"Agreed." I said eyeing the man suspiciously. "Meet me in the parlor. I want to talk to him a second."

"Careful, when approaching Orbit." She reminded; before turning and heading back to the parlor the halway shortening so much that the doors on either side didn't have anything but an inch between the frames. Already used to such a sight from there only other woman in Clockwork's clocktower, I returned my attention to our 'guest'.

I eyed Vlad and Orbit for a second longer before approaching. Each step I took closer I had to lean my weight away to keep myself from sliding all the way to the child and getting stuck like Vlad had. He eyed me with interest and contempt obviously wishing I would do just that. When I had come as close as I dared, I stopped.

"How did you know Danny was sick?" I demanded.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Honestly Jasmine I'm not stupid. I knew something was up when I convinced your parents to allow me to confront Daniel about 'skipping school'. His fight with Skulker was off and the fact that he gave Miss Gray a Fenton Thermos was enough evidence I needed to know something was going on." Vlad smirked and pulled familiar well-used yet brand new journal out of his suit jacket. My eyes widened at the sight.

"But I had no idea how big an ordeal it was until I read this." He said flipping through the pages with little interest. "At first I thought it was a diary of sorts but after the events that happened at Casper High Thursday..." Masters looked up and smirked. "I realized it was actually a guide. A rule book to keep Daniel in line. To keep people from guessing the truth."

Vlad's eyes landed on my no doubt horrific expression. The wind seemed to leave his sails momentarily and he slumped slightly, eyes traveling to the two way mirror, eyes almost soft, possibly even worried. I had no idea if he could actually see my brother from where he was trapped on the floor. "He truly has lost his mind hasn't he?"

"No. He's just confused." My voice thick with emotion. What was wrong with me. This was Plasmius. The enemy, I should not be getting emotional in front of him.

Cold blank eyes returned to mine. "Don't lie Jasmin. You know something very serious is wrong with your brother and he needs help. Not to be locked up somewhere so he cannot cause damage."

"You think I'm not helping him. We are all doing everything we can to get Danny back."

"You have always been so smart Jasmin, but you can be so blind when the people you love are involved. Just because you are an inspiring psychiatrist, that does not make you qualified to help your brother through this. He needs professional help."

I gritted my teeth. Knowing Vlad's every word would haunt my thoughts for years to come. He always knew exactly what facts or parcel facts to say to prey on your insecurities, make you second guess yourself and fall right into his trap. He had done it to Danny so many times before. Danny had barely kept up before, he wouldn't stand a chance now. Vlad could literally mold my brother into whoever he wanted in the state he was in. Hopefully if that happened Danny would just switch personalities again but it would sabotage all the work we had put in, setting us back who knows how far.

"Don't!" I gritted back. "Don't you dare tell me what my brother needs. I have known him his whole life. You have only known him for two years and the second you met you started pulling strings meddling in my family's lives 'for our own good'. Well guess what Vlad? You don't know what is good for us, you don't even know us. And this situation is no different. Danny hasn't suddenly gone insane, you know. There is a cause, there is a reason, and there is a way to get him back. But not with you're manipulating crap. We know what we are doing. And if you care about my brother even a little bit you will leave us alone so we can fix this."

I searched him, looking for something. Trying to see the bond Danny had told me about. The line of enemies that cared about each other was so hard to follow. It certainly didn't help that Vlad was borderline insane.

"Your just a child, Jasmin. A child playing a game not even an adult could play. How can you possibly succeed?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Doing what I have, having seen what I have, and lived through what I have and still be viewed as nothing but an ignorant little girl who didn't know what she was getting herself into. And in a way it was true. I didn't know what I was doing but that didn't mean I couldn't figure it out. I was a Fenton. I was a member of Team Phantom.

"The same way my brother survived thousands of volts of electricity at the age 14. The same way Sam managed to fight back against her kidnappers escape and return home. The same way Tucker hacked into the pentagon without getting caught." I opened my eyes leveling a look upon the man. "By now you of all people know exactly what we can do when we set our minds to it." I gave a smirk. "And in case you haven't forgotten, we aren't alone."

Vlad stayed silent as I hoped he would. If my age was his only excuse for meddling in our affairs, it was a weak one. And we both knew it. Deciding not to stew on that too much I continued to something that was bothering me "So how did you really find out… and don't lie to me." I asked "Our parents don't know Danny skipped school. They were off on the ghost convention by then."

Vlad scoffed like I truly was a child. "There is no ghost conventions this time of year my dear. I don't know what game your playing but it won't work."

"What game I'm playing!?" I said incredulously. " You're the one playing games, causing destruction Plasmius, and you will not add my brother's psyche to your list of demolitions." Unable to stand the emotional manipulation any longer I turned, fought my way out of Orbit's pull and stalked to the parlor to join Compass on the search for what Danny was becoming the keeper of. We would get through this. I was not going to allow Vlad or anyone else to take my brother away from me. Somehow, someway, we would survive; we always did.

 **-)(-**

 **-D- Danny Fenton Phantom point of view**

 **-J- Jasmine Jazz Fenton point of view**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	16. Something Strange

_Something Strange_

-V-

"Get out of here!"

"Bring the ghost boy back!"

I grit my teeth trying to block out the noise so I could focus on the fight. "You're good Liquorice, but you ain't the Dipstick." said the ghost I was fighting, Ember McLain. As she strummed a destructive cord on her electric guitar causing an electric shock wave to race towards me.

I hit the booster controls. The jets underneath the sled flared, shooting me up like a rocket out of the way of the attack. Once out of the way I shot forward at her weaving in between the various blasts she was aiming at me.

The only advice that Scribe had given me on her was to get her guitar away from her and to keep my helmet on at all times. Apparently, she was known for hypnotizing people with her songs. I had long since promised to burn all of the memorabilia of the rock star's that currently decorated my room. A glowing fist-like blast shot from the musical instrument and hit me off course, knocking me clean off my hoverboard. My sled went on auto pilot once my feet left it's surface, maneuvering underneath me at the perfect angle before we either hit a brick wall or the hard asphalt below. While my suit protected me from a lot, the suit and I weren't indestructible.

Turning my attention back to my opponent I was imminently dodging once again. The problem was getting to her. Ember obviously had experience fighting long distance and no matter what I did I could not weave through her defenses. I knew why. Like she and the crowd kept saying, I was no Phantom. He was a much better flyer then me. I had seen that ghost do a corkscrew turn out of a dive going at least 200 mph without breaking a sweat. No doubt Ember was used to fighting someone of his agility. Odds are I wouldn't be able to make it to her.

I pulled out my blaster to try shooting at her again. It hadn't worked that much last time but I was running out of options. The Rockstar smirked as I shot at her in quick succession hoping one of my shots got through, racing her slamming another cord. All of the blasts fizzled out in her wave. I didn't stop firing, weaving back and forth trying to stay close while trying to get a shot in.

This wasn't working!

Why couldn't I do this?!

What does Phantom have that I don-

"Ahhh!" screamed Ember as a blast hit her in the back of the head. Her moment of distraction cost her as my wave of blasts hit her dead on, smashing her guitar and blasting her off of her feet, sending her flying through the air.

She cartwheeled several times before coming to a dead stop as she smashed into a wall of an apartment building. I didn't wait to question my luck, descending on the ghost like a hawk on its prey showering down blasts. Ember had recovered enough to go on the defense weaving through my blasts. It took me a second to realize she was trying to get close like I had been trying to do to her mere moments ago. An idea came to me.

Smirking I gave a half of a second more time between each blast. Ember took the bait weaving right up into my face. She was flying straight at me now. Eyes blazing just as fiercely as her blue hair, hands clenched with scorching hot ectoplasm ready to burn through me.

Just as she was on me, I shut off the jets on my sled allowing gravity to take hold. I dropped right as she was about to hit me head on. Free falling I pulled out my now favorite piece of equipment, the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at the ghost that was turning to attack again. I saw her eyes widen at her mistake before the blue beam caught her and pulled her into the device.

Tapping the sled the jets activated slowing my decent until I stopped, hovering in mid-air. I stood there breathing heavily for a minute the moment of sudden calm after a brutal fight. There was nothing like it. Then a relization came to me. I looked at the buildings and empty air around me. That shot, the shot that distracted Ember had not been mine. It was green and it came from another angle.

My eyes searched for the specter that I thought I would never miss. But if Phantom was here he was invisible. I sighed. My ghost radar hadn't gone off. I should have known it wasn't going to be him. But part of me had hoped he was. The constant fights at all hours of the day was getting to me. A figure on a neighboring building caught my eye. They turned away the second I faced them.

"Miss Huntress!"

Called a voice.

I jumped looking to see a reporter and news crew standing just within shouting distance. An angry looking crowd not too far away. "What have you done with Phantom?"

A fresh wave of rage washed through me. "I haven't done anything to him. I don't know where he is and they refuse to tell me why he left."

"They? Who is 'they'?" asked the reporter but I was already too far away to bother with an answer.

Stupid ungrateful town, stupid deserting Phantom, stupid ghosts that can't leave us alone. By the time I remembered the figure on the building it was worthless to try to turn back and find them. They would be long gone by now.

I knew who it was, or at least who they were with. Scribe, the person who talked over my helmet when I was in a tight spot. It seemed like every time I was up against someone, I didn't know how to fight or just couldn't get a hit in. Help would come. Either through his voice in battle, the new piece of equipment that magically ended up in my backpack during school, or physically like in the fight just now. Someone was helping me. And while I was grateful and it was nice to have someone on my side during all of this, it was also so frustrating because I know they don't fully trust me.

The hacker in my helmet refuses to tell me who he is, why Phantom left, how many people were on his 'team' or even why he is helping me. What is the most frustrating is that I now know he and any possible partners are human. The person who shot Ember just now was human. Not only did they not set off my ghost scanner but a ghost would fly off or just go invisible. The school has been under a 24/7 ghost shield since Phantom was declared 'missing.' So no ghost could get into my locker and drop off all of the Fenton tec. that they kept giving me.

No. Phantom's friends, his allies, they were human, possibly even my age since they were getting into my locker. A prang radiated through my chest. I wanted that. Someone my age that understood what it was like to fight ghosts, who actually knew ghosts. That could help me fight back and keep the town safe. Sure, technically they were but it wasn't the same. I wanted someone I could actually talk to. Rant about the problems, the stress. Someone to have my back in school or when my Dad came poking around. I just wanted a friend. Someone I could trust.

My heart sank. But they don't trust me. I hunted their friend and because of that they didn't and probably would never trust me enough for us to meet face-to- face. Ever.

-V-

I triple checked to make sure no one was around before I retracted my armor. The sheets of metal folded in on themselves an impossible amount of times collapsing into little to nothing around me. The second the suit was 'off' I raced out into the halls. I checked the time. Shoot. Art was completely over and Geometry had begun. Miss Wates was a slave driver when it came to attendance. I was going to get another detention for sure.

Just another 'Thank You' from this ungrateful town for risking my life to protect it; I thought bitterly, stealing myself before opening the door as quietly as I could. Miss Wates paused in her writing on the board and everyone turned to look at me.

"Sorry I'm late." I said glumly, not even bothering with an excuse. I waited for the detention.

"That's quite alright Valerie." Came a rather chipper reply. I looked up astonished. "Take a seat and have someone fill you in."

Not wanting to push my luck I walked briskly to my desk. Star immediately handed me her notes to copy before Miss Wates continued on with her lecture. Shortly after we were grouped up into pairs for an assignment. Which was weird. Miss Wates never let us work on homework in class.

Imminently light mummers erupted around the class. Only half of it about the material we were supposed to be learning. The most common topic was what Red Huntress was doing with Phantom. I grit my teeth as Paulina's voice drifted over. "The police should get involved or something." She said sounding irate. "Phantom hasn't been seen for almost two weeks. Who knows what that horrible Huntress is doing to the dashing hero?"

"We will think of something." Dash reassured. "Maybe we can get a protest, or search the town or something. Between all of us I'm sure we can find Huntress and get her to tell us where Phantom is."

"So, did Miss Wates wake up on the right side of the bed this morning or what?" I said desperately trying to distract myself from Paulina and Dash bashing and plotting against me.

"Who?" Star asked looking confused

"Miss Wates, our teacher." I said gesturing at the desk were said teacher was grading papers. Trying to distract myself.

"You mean Mrs. Tyler." Star asked looking back at me a little concerned.

"No, I mean Miss Wates, our Geometry teacher, the one who just gave us an assignment." I said not sure why Star was not catching on.

"That is Mrs. Tyler." Star said firmly looking at me worriedly. "She's always gone by that name."

"Stop playing with me Star." I said seeds of worry seeping into my stomach "Really not in the mood."

The popular blond shook her head. "I'm not playing Valerie, there isn't a Miss Wates at Casper High and there hasn't been one ever since I have gone here."

I stared at the girl. Star was the closest thing I had to a friend right now and she wasn't the smartest pencil in the drawer, but she wasn't a 'dumb blond' either. She was also a terrible actor and couldn't keep anything to herself which was why I never told her my secret. Looking at her now it was plain to see she honestly had only known Miss Wates as Mrs. Tyler.

"Are you feeling alright Valerie?" Star asked

I paused. What do I say? How do I say it. Was it Star? Was it me?

"I'm fine." I finally muttered.

The world fell into a flurry of thought. One that I only came out of when I heard someone call the teacher. Everyone called Miss Wates, Mrs. Tyler. And she always answered it with a smile. This was wrong. What had happened? What had changed? Was it a ghost? What kind of ghost would change a teacher's name and make them nice?

I have never been more grateful then when the bell rang. I move slowly, stalling best I could as I gathered my things and approached my geometry teacher. "Mrs." I called her attention to me.

"Yes Valerie?" she asked expectantly.

"Does the name 'Wates' mean anything to you?" I needed to know how extensive this was.

She blinked in slight surprise before laughing. "That's my maiden name."

"Your maiden name?" I clarified slowly.

"Yes, as in the name I went by before I got married and took my husband's" she said gesturing at a picture on her desk. Sure enough there on the desk was her with a man her age. He had his hands around her waist as they swung on a swing, the leaves on the trees behind them displaying autumn color.

"Are you alright Miss Gray?" asked Mrs. Tyler.

I gulped slightly. "I'm fine." I choked out. "See you tomorrow."

I raced out of the room as fast as if I was going to catch some ghosts. Miss Wates was not marred. While no one talked about it, everyone knew that her fiancée had died in a tragic car accident a week before the wedding.

-V-

I had kept my eyes peeled the remainder of the day. Mr. Lancer wearing a light green shirt instead of the light blue he always wore. Some kids I knew who didn't have money had their own cars. I was pretty sure the floor tile was different than before. I was starting to think I was going insane. No one else noticed the changes. Everyone insisted they had always been this way. The freakiest thing was when I saw strangers, people in the halls that came up to me and started talking like we had known each other our whole lives.

What do I do? It had to be a ghost. But why? What would a ghost have to gain by changing such insignificant little things? Simply to make me think I was insane? But the ghosts don't know I'm Red Huntress. No one besides Phantom and while I could see him pulling a prank I doubt this was him. Besides he was out of town, his friends had hinted that much.

I kept to myself for the rest of the day. But I started making a list of changes. Things that I knew were wrong. The list only grew bigger as the day ended. That night, after work I transformed into Huntress and flew around counting every change. Everything I knew was wrong.

"Hello? Are you there?" I called in my helmet. I never wanted to talk to the hacker any more then right now. "Hello, Scribe? Anybody? Please, be there. I'm freaking out." I said nervously shuffling back and for the on my board. I was so weared out I did not feel awkward about talking to myself.

"Red?" Came the voice.

"Thank God, Scribe, I need your help."

"What is it?" he asked, there was typing. "I don't see a ghost nearby. What's up?"

"I don't know. But something is wrong. Listen, I know this is going to sound crazy but the world is changing or something."

"Red."

"No, just hear me out. The tile pattern at school changed like six times today. I have counted eight buildings that have obviously been around for a while but I know they weren't here this morning. There are full grown trees in places that were paved over three hours ago. And no one seems to notice any of this."

I went through listing each change. Scribe was silent the entire time. "You think I'm going mad don't you?" I asked somewhat judging.

"I –"

"I knew it, you never did trust me. I'm just the ghost hunter that hurt your friend to you." My frustration, lack of sleep and worry all collided, boiling out of me in an inferno of words.

"You-"

"You should probably join my hate club. It is getting bigger every day because everyone thinks I have Phantom stashed away somewhere. "

"We–"

"They are going on and on about how I should be locked up while I am out here risking my life to keep them all safe and I have no idea where he is." I was in full rant mode. I just couldn't take it anymore. "At least Phantom had you guys support him when he was 'Public Ghost Enemy Number One'. All I have is a ditsy, gossip prone friend and a Dad that his trying everything he can to make me STOP HUNTING!"

"I just-" I sighed, slumping losing my steam. "I just want someone to talk to"

There was a long pause on the other end and I wondered if he was still there. Suddenly a new voice came over the line

"We believe you."

"Who is this?" I asked perking up at the girl's voice

"I'm the one who saved your butt from Ember earlier." She waved off a little smug

"No, you didn't I had it perfectly under control." I said without heat.

"Sure you did. But anyway. We believe you about things changing around you."

"You do?" I asked suspicious and somewhat hopeful.

"Yes. Now, you haven't by chance been wearing the Specter Deflector when you noticed these changes have you?"

"Yeah" I said not sure where she was going with this. "I never take it off, especially if I'm not in my suit." I was quickly being converted to a Fentonworks fan. Their stuff was excellent. Especially when smuggling it around school and public places. Most of their equipment was designed to look like everyday objects after all. "Why?"

"It is a personal ghost shield, remember? Blocking all kinds of spectral influence; Hypnotisms, spells, and most ecto-weapons." Came Scribe.

"And whatever is making the changes." I said in realization

"Exactly. Your not crazy, the world is literally changing around you and you are staying the same." The girl said.

I nodded. "Why didn't you warn me about this?"

"We didn't know." Came Scribe again. "We got into the habit of not wearing Specter Deflectors 24/7 because it would hurt Phantom. Of course that doesn't really apply right now." He muttered, worry sipping into his tone.

"But we will start wearing ours constantly too." Came the female again

"Any idea what ghost could do this?" I asked as my eyes fell on a billboard advertising what appeared to be a soda brand I had never heard of.

"A couple. Desiree grant's wishes and has done something like this before." the girl said.

"But these changes are not extreme enough for her and usually there are unicorns, flying cars and horror movie characters coming to life when she is in town." Scribe shot that one out.

"Yeah. It sounds like the Reality Gauntlet but that is destroyed." The girl contemplated then explained. "The Reality Gauntlet allowed its wearer to alter reality itself." There was a huff over the intercom. "There isn't a pattern to the changes that you said. They're just random."

"Could it be an accident?" Scribe suggested

"Are you telling me that a ghost could just change something like this and make everyone believe that it has always been that way by accident?" I asked incredulously.

There was a pause.

"There are some pretty powerful ghosts out there and no one is perfect." Came the girl's reply.

"Yeah," Scribe agreed. "And If there is one thing I have learned from helping Phantom with new abilities its that there is often a crash course with new powers and things get goofed up a lot during it."

"Then what do we do?" I asked worried.

"We will look into it, ask around." came Scribe. "Do some research. You go home and get some homework done and get some sleep. You'll need it for our chemistry test tomorrow."

"Oh shoot I forgot!" I said jumping up activating my board and flying home.

"…and about the other stuff" came the woman's voice. "… hang in there Valerie. I know it's hard but you are a good hunter and you are doing the right thing. It may take some time but you will be recognized and accepted."

Their words brought warmth to my chest. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Any time hero. See you tomorrow." The girl said in farewell.

"Yeah, see you soon." came Scribe.

The line went dead. I felt a little lighter coming home. Reassured and having some idea on what was going on. I buried myself into my homework and tried to ignore how my Dad was cooking 'my favorite meal' that I never heard of before. It wasn't until I was falling asleep that I realized that Scribe had said 'our' chemistry test. So, they were in my grade. Maybe if I kept my eyes open I would be able to figure out who they were.

 **-)(-**

 **-V- Valerie Gray (Red Huntress) point of view**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	17. Spinning in Circles

_17 Spinning in Circles_

-J-

I slammed the book shut and rubbed my eyes harshly trying to tame the pain of straining them for too long.

When it came to psychology, there was no simple fixes. There was no magic pill that would make you all better. There was no words that would take away the pain and trauma of the past. No, Psychology was a long and delicate process, handled with a firm stride and a soft hand. Guiding other people to revelations about themselves and helping them accept and come to peace with whatever they found along the way.

But usually there was SOMETHING that would help at least take the edge off. Something to block delusions, some round about way to lead to revelations, something to make people comfortable enough to talk to you.

Not this time. This time I was on my own with the most important patient in the world. My baby brother. And all of my studying, all my knowledge, all of my skills weren't enough to save him.

"Jasmin" called a kind voice from nearby.

I looked up at Compass. Her curly cue crazy red and orange hair was erratic. Her skin was as dark as a night sky, her eyes shone like stars twinkling in the darkness.

The Ancient sent me a small understanding smile. "I know you are worried about your brother, and that is okay, but try to stay focused. We can't help him properly until we figure out what Danny is the Keeper of."

"But how will that help Danny with his delusions? How will that bring him back?" I asked a little louder and more wobbly then I would have liked. But I was lost, and worried and there was no one to turn to. Maybe Vlad was right. Maybe we were finally in too deep.

Compass smiled with the same patient smile that she had used when Danny was looping. "Danny will one day be a Keeper, an Ancient, a Master of Physics, and Officer of the Natural Laws. And Keepers have a physical and psychological connection to what they are keeping. That manifests differently in each of us. But we all can _feel_ our territory, in some way. Some see it, taste it, or sense it. But our territory is an extension of ourselves. As Danny's soul expands through Soul Change the connection to his territory strengthens. It's kind of like going your entire life never being able to feel, or move your arms and then one day you are suddenly able to."

"Okay, yes." I said still somewhat frustrated. "But so how do we stop the delusions?"

Compass sighed possibly even a bit annoyed. "You can't Jazz. No one can. We aren't curing Danny of an illness. If we want to bring your brother back, then we need to teach him how to live with his new territory. Once that happens he can learn how to control and manage everything that comes with it. And to do that we need to figure out what his domain is."

"How are we supposed to figure that out?" I asked not feeling much better.

Compass stood and began pacing around the room but instead of turning around and passing the same line, the ground along with the room grew, shrank and morphed under her so she never ran out of room, allowing her to do crazy laps. II had seen her do so before, lots of times. In fact she did it so often I wasn't even frazzled by it. While the Ancient had infinite patience for people and things, one thing she could not stand was staying still for a long period of time. She always had to move.

"So far the only symptom of Danny receiving his powers are these 'delusions', the things he confuses for memories, so for now that is our only clue to his territory and what he is the Keeper of." The space between me and the woman shrunk the enter room morphing to her will, all without Compass having to move. She was suddenly right beside me placing her hand over mine and squeezing it comfortably. "We will get your brother back to his right mind Jasmin, don't worry."

I smiled weakly still feeling so helpless. "Were things this hard for you when you came into your powers?"

Her eyes dimmed as she looked back on the years "Yes, but not in the way it is for Danny."

"How was it hard for you?"

Compass paused. "My territory came much more gradually and thus I had time to adjust to the changes." Compass turned, eyes becoming even more distant. As if she had somehow managed to increase the space between here eyes and her body without actually doing so. "but full control didn't happen as soon as I would have liked."

"Why what happened?"

"One of the physical ties I have to space is the _need_ to travel through it. When the urges first came to me I had no control, no way to cope. I simply had to keep moving and if I didn't the repercussions were horrible. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason why I moved around or for how long I stayed in any one place. By the time I mastered my powers, and could managed my urges, everyone I had known before I became an Ancient had passed away."

The air became somber I could almost feel her hidden power in the air, cold, ancient and forever. "With no ties to my home, nothing to hold me back, I continued to travel everywhere, darting between planets, civilizations, stars, asteroids everything."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I murmured quietly.

The Ancient gave a nod. The air somber for several minutes before Compass shook off the atmosphere and turned to look at me. "I am not just the Keeper of Outer Space Jasmin but Space itself. The Space between everything from the skin cells in the body to stars in the sky. As Keeper of Space I must traverse all of my territory. Covering every distance."

"Do you-?" I fidgeted. "Do you think Danny will go through something like that?"

"Something akin to it yes." She said placing a hand around my shoulder. "but every Keeper, their territory, powers and how it all manifests is unique."

I must have jumped three feet when a ringtone from a cell phone interrupted our conversation. I instantly recognised it as the tone I set for Sam went off and I instinctively reached for it. The space between Compass and I stretched until she and everything around me was several yards away. Part of me ideally came to the realization that she was behind the size difference between the outside and inside of Clockworks tower.

"Hey what's up?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Do you think we should tell Valerie?" Sam asked immediately. I froze for a minute adjusting to the change of topic.

"Why do you ask?" Most days Sam was more protective of Danny's secret then he was. What could have happened to change her tune?

"The town thinks Red Huntress is behind Phantom's disappearance." She said.

I blinked in surprise. Then I face palmed. Of course they would come to that conclusion. "I'm guessing Valerie isn't taking the criticism well."

"She is about to explode." Sam said. "…and she said something last night. Sure Danny went through the town hating him but he at least had us to back him up. Not just on the battlefield but at school too. We kept him going when he had doubts. When the town turned against him. All she has is an air brained, on again, off again friend and a father who is trying everything under the sun to get her to stop hunting."

I hummed. "and she has a temper to rival Danny's to boot."

"Yeah."

"Well your right. She does need a support system and you and Tucker would be the best choice. The question is, will you support her the same way you supported Danny?" I asked. "Danny was your friend before he was Phantom. Valerie was the enemy for a long time. Are you and Tucker willing to look past that and be friends with her? That is what she needs right now. Friends."

Sam was quiet for a time. "I don't know. She hunted Danny for a long time and before that she was a shallow witch that bullied us at school… I guess I don't know her well enough to really know."

I hummed. "Danny trusts her right? I mean they've been working together for awhile now and he gave her a thermos."

"Yeah… but even if we decide to be her friend, or at least tell her who we are, should we tell her about Danny?" I bit my lip as Sam continued. "I mean it is a big deal and she keeps asking were Phantom is and what is happening. And if we tell her that it is me and Tucker, she is going to realize Danny Fenton isn't with us and she will know that isn't a coincidence. But it isn't our secret to tell."

"You're forgetting that Danny gave you emergency permission." I reminded. "Danny gave all of us permission to tell whoever we thought we needed to in the case of an emergency."

"That was in case he died and ever told his parents or something."

"This is 'or something' Sam." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Sam… Vlad's here."

"What!"

"It's okay. We have him trapped, for now. But this is too much. Mom and Dad are coming home in four days. The school is going to start getting suspicious sometime within the next week. Nothing can hold Plasmius for long. The town is rising against Valerie and I am willing to bet the number of ghost causing trouble back home has skyrocketed since word spread that Phantom isn't around."

Sam's silence was all the affirmation I needed as I continued my rant. "This whole thing is about to blow and when that happens we are going to need all the help we can get especially Valerie. I say this is a big enough emergency enough to tell her."

Sam once again remained silent. "The decision is yours either way. You don't have to tell her everything all at once, if you don't feel comfortable. Danny gave us emergency permissions because he trusts us to not tell anyone until we absolutely have to. Trust your instinct Sam."

"…Thanks Jazz." Sam said softly.

I smiled. "Anytime little sister." The silence extended a tad too long. "Is there something else you want to talk about?"

"Yeah." She said hesitantly, tone reluctent. "We gave Valerie a Specter Deflector awhile back and she's been wearing it 24/7 and is starting to notice changes."

"Changes?" I asked confused. Sam's behavior was worrisome. "Like the belt is affecting her or something?"

"No, like she is the only one who isn't affected, like the world is changing around her."

Something sour settled in the back of my throat. "Is that possible?"

"We've come across things kind of like this before but-this is different. It so random and its often small and insignificant things. What is even worse is that the only people who even know the changes are the ones that are protected from ghostly influence. It's like everyone else changes with it. Even Tucker and I didn't realize what was going on until Valerie said anything."

"Well that's terrifying." I said bluntly Sam making a murmur of agreement as I thought. "Do you have any idea who is behind it?"

Sam's slightly longer hesitation was as good as a yes. "We know it's ghost based because Fenton tec is blocking it but besides that, we have no idea what it is."

"But you have a hunch." I prodded.

Sam sighed. "It's probably just a coincidence."

"Sam I would believe you found a unicorn before I believe something was a coincidence."

"Well… when Valerie first told us what she was seeing it reminded me a lot of when Danny first told us about his dreams and stuff. Little insignificant changes that he sometimes didn't even notice until later."

"There is no way Valerie is going through Soul Change so… what if…" Sam took a breath. "It's almost like... Instead of Danny switching and everything else staying the same, the world is switching with him. but that's impossible right?" Sam asked voice nervous and hopeful. She wanted someone to tell her she was wrong. But as she spoke some instinct-driven emotional mix of dread and realization cascaded over me like molasses.

"It… makes sense." I said reluctantly. "When ghosts become emotionally attached to something, places included, they often form spiritual and sometimes even physical bonds with them. We all know how sentimental Danny is with Amity Park. It… would make sense that the town would be somewhat affected by his current state."

My mind turned. "But while Danny is attached to the humans of Amity he shouldn't be able to change them too. From my understanding those kinds of bonds don't work on centennial beings only on inanimate objects."

"So it can't be Danny?" Sam asked hopefully.

My eyes fell on my research. "… Before Danny went mad did he tell you anything about getting a new power?"

Sam's breath hitched I stayed silent allowing her to speak at her own pace. "Mr. Lancer had gotten suspicious and was trying to talk us into telling him what was happening with Danny." she explained in a rushed and hushed voice. "As we were leaving he mentioned he got an email saying he was given a raise. Danny said he had been thinking about Mr. Lancer deserving a raise almost minutes before."

It was getting harder to breath. "Anything else?"

"…I would have sworn a sucker appeared in Danny's mouth. One second it wasn't there the next it was. I was standing right next to him, I didn't see him unwrap it or anything. Jazz what's going on?"

My eyes stayed on my research unseeing. "Danny's powers are coming in." I answered best I could. "Clockwork warned us when we dropped Danny off here how an Ancient coming into their powers can mess with the universe, especially when they are as delusional as Danny is right now."

"But- if this is Danny then… how do we stop it?"

My eyes fluttered up to Compass remembering what she said minutes ago. The Ancient was putting an active effort to appear to not be listening but I knew she was. "The only way to fix this is to help Danny get through this as fast as possible, until then… you, Tucker and Valerie will just have to do damage control."

"How do we do damage control when the entire world is changing and no one even know notices?"

"I don't know Sam." I said confused. "Just, keep an eye on it for now. Just because people aren't running around in panic doesn't mean there isn't danger. Do what you can. If it gets worse call me."

"Ahh, I feel so helpless!" Sam exchanged.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Believe me Sam I know."

"…How is Danny doing? Are you any closer to curing him?"

"I am able to snap Danny out of his delusions more times then not now. We are actually working on a new journal, and I'm helping Compass try to figure out what exactly is happening to him."

"That's great!"

"Yeah." I said glumbly.

"Then why are you unhappy?" Sam prodded.

"I'm just frustrated. We are so close to getting Danny back and yet he is just out of reach."

"Having Vald there isn't much help either."

"No, it's not." I said with a sigh thinking of my predicament. Suddenly my mind shifted to what Sam had said moments before, sparking a thought. "Well I gotta get back to my research. Anything else you wanted to say?"

"No I think that's it. I've got school soon, I just really needed to talk to you."

I smiled. "Anytime Sam, stay safe okay? And keep me updated on Valerie and the switching, will you?"

"You bet." Sam said sounding much more lively.

As soon as I hung up I turned to Compass. "What if the hallucinations are real?"

The Ancient looked up from her papers.

And I continued "If these hallucinations have something to do with the power Danny is getting could the hallucinations be real?"

"I considered that." Said Compass pulling out some notes. "I went searching for some of the things he described but nothing truly fit. For awhile I thought he might be having visions of previous lives making him the Keeper of Reincarnation or something similar but too many of his memories involve people living in his current life."

My mind turned to Clockwork. "What about eliminated timelines. That would explain why his power is messing with Clockwork's sight."

Compass paused thinking hard for a minute. "I don't think that is it." She said slowly. "It is a close prescription but not completely. Alternate timelines would not cause Danny to drastically change personality like he has been doing."

"Personalities can change over time."

"Keywords being 'over time'. Some of Danny's personalities have the maturities of adults but I'm certain over half of them are his current age. Alternate timelines are all the same people, with the same personality going through different situations. Danny's entire personality changes with these memories not just the little details of his life."

I bit my lip again. What other options were there. Keeper of reality didn't fit because danny wasn't getting visions of reality he was getting visions of fantasy. There were elements of reality in them but they weren't real. At least not in this world, but if what Sam said was true then it was becoming reality.

"What are you thinking?" Compass prodded pulling me from my thoughts to see her watching me closely.

"Sam says that Amity Park is changing almost like it is switching with Danny's personalities." Compass froze. "Compass."

"This is a big clue. We are obviously on the right track." The ancestral being said standing abruptly. "Keep trying to figure out what he is the Keeper of. I must alert the other Ancients."

"What? Why?"

She turned a serious expression on her face almost frightening me. "Danny is unconsciously affecting his territory. This will undoubtedly affect ours and all the natural world. It will take all of us working together to keep the universe from falling apart until he is well enough to control his power."

"But you can't leave!" I said moving to stand. Danny needed all of our help.

"And I'm not." Compass reassured looking more like herself. "I'm just sending a message to the others to spur them into action." With that the Ancient left stalking out of the room like a warrior going into battle.

Silence descended on the empty room. The tension in the air was mounting I could almost feel it dampening the air I breathed as if the entire universe, all dimensions were holding their breath. I unclenched my hands trying to remain calm turning back to focuse on the task at hand. While some part of me screamed that we were running out of time, panicking would get me nowhere and I was best suited helping by doing what I was doing now.

-D-

I lay on my back on the bed. Eyes closed as I let the memories cascade over me. One on top of the other on top of the other. How long had it been? Since I last saw the real Jazz, since I started my exercise? Since I 'moved' in with Clockwork? Minutes, hours, days; who really knew this was Clockworks tower after all.

"Hello son" called a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes and looked towards the door and the owner of the voice. I recognized him. Thousands of names came to me but the most common was-

"Vlad." I said with a flat voice. "Jazz didn't say you were here." I searched for Orbit's pull to ground me, but I couldn't find it, wich was strange. I could always feel its pull, even when I was trapped in memories.

"We wanted to surprise you." He said with a kind smile but a slight devious glint in his eye. I wasn't sure if that was a clue or if he always had that.

Jazz hadn't said anything about Vlad at all. I looked down at the journal/ scrapbook we were making. It lied on the floor on the other side of the room from where we were working with it earlier. I doubt I could reach it in time let alone read anything before he took action.. That is if he was my enemy. But even if he wasn't or I could get to it I was pretty sure we hadn't gotten to my relationship with Vlad yet so I had no idea how to react to him.

"Why?" I asked once again my voice and expression blank as I looked back up at the man. I didn't know whether to be happy or disgusted. Hateful or joyfull. I didn't know if Vlad was someone I trusted with my life or if he was someone I wouldn't trust with so much as a peace of thread.

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't come visit my child in his hour of need." He said stepping closer.

I didn't react. Just lied there staring at him blankly as thousands of memories danced behind my eyes.

Vlad seemed to slump slightly. "Do you really not remember Daniel.?" He said almost heartbroken as he took a seat at the foot of my bed. "I'm your father. You live in my mansion with your mother Maddie and your sister Jasmine. At the end of this year She is going to college for psychology. And you will be going into your junior year at Casper High. Your two best friends are Tucker and Sam." Vlad paused fixing me with a look imploring me to recall the world he had just painted. "Do you remember now Little Badger?"

I stared blankly. "Yes."

 **-)(-**

 **-D- Danny Fenton Phantom point of view**

 **-J- Jasmine Jazz Fenton point of view**

 **-0-**

 **Side note for anyone who cares;**

 **Time travels differently in the clock tower. Clockwork is the Master of Time and everything else about his home is weird so that is too. So time me be traveling at a different speed depending on what room you are in.**

 **That's my story and I'm sticking to it.**

 **-0-**

 **Soooo sorry it took me forever, hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it. I was moving for those that are curious. But now I am moved in, and I have an entire room set aside solely for writing So hopefully that will help me keep to some kind of schedule.**

 **-0-**

 **Now if i can just figure out why the hell my computer keeps randomly restarting.**

 **HONESTLY! There I am typing along and suddenly my computer screen goes blank before I can save my progress. No warning, some half a$$ed explanation about memory. Then I have to wait for it to boot up again and figure out how much was auto-saved and how much I have to rewrite. This is a brand new computer, what the F #k**

 **Sorry I needed to get that out. It is more than discouraging.**

 **-0-**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	18. Abnormal Wednesday

_Abnormal Wednesday_

-V-

"Join the protest!" shouted Paulina over the crowd. "Down with Red back with Phantom."

Despite the horrible chanting the queen bee of Casper High was gathering a crowd.

"Fight back! Rise up. Lets show Huntress there is only one hero of Amity Park."

I grit my teeth squeezing the life out of my carton of milk, causing the liquid to spill through my fingers and run onto my tray. I'm sure I would find that annoying later but I think killing a milk carton was better then attacking another student.

"Red Huntress has our hero. Let's rise and-

"Oh please!" the sarcastic cry shot the cheerleader's voice out of the water. "Are you really that dumb?"

The owner of the voice took the opportunity to jump up on another table high above the crowd. "Do you honestly believe that Red Huntress has what it takes to hold Phantom against his will for _two weeks_!?" Sam Manson spoke above the crowd in a loud voice. She didn't scream like Paulina had, but spoke with a booming voice filled with emotion without being overloaded. This was a girl who had experience speaking in front of and rallying crowds.

"She has to have him." Paulena screeched back mostly just to be heard. I stared on in awe, the milky massacre on my tray forgotten.

"By what logic did you come to that conclusion?" Sam asked critically. "Red Huntress and Phantom have been working _together_ for _months_ now. Phantom gave Red Huntress his own ghost hunting equipment. I know you have a crush on the ghost boy but just because he starts hanging out with a girl doesn't give you the right to turn hoards of people against her."

Paulina turned red from embarrassment. I was astonished to see some members of the crowd actually start to shift, expression wavering. It was no secret Paulina had an obsessive crush on Danny Phantom. "Well where else would Phantom go?"

Sam shook her head rolling her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe a ghost kidnapped him. Maybe he is visiting someone he cares about. Or maybe he decided that with Red Huntress in town he could finally take a much needed break." Sam spread her arms wide above the crowd. "No one knows where Phantom runs off to. The ghost has always been a mystory and always will be. Maybe he has been kidnapped and maybe not, the fact is _we don't know_ and we have no way of knowing. So unless you get some actual evidence that Red Huntress has taken Phantom hostage keep your wild speculations to yourself! Some of us want to eat our lunch without your screeching."

Argument made, Sam jumped from the table top. The crowd parted for her as she made her way to Tucker who handed her her lunch bag. Paulina attempted to go back to rallying the crowd but people had lost interest. Anyone who stayed, stayed for her looks not her words.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face so I focused on my food. The scene playing over and over again behind my eyes as I committed it to memory. I had been dying for someone to knock some sense into people for days and actually having it happen was therapeutic.

"Can we sit with you?" came a familiar voice.

I looked up to see Sam and Tucker standing on the other side of the table. I didn't even hesitate to answer. "Yes you can!"

The two took their seats. "Thanks. It's hard to tell who it's safe to sit with after one of Sam's outbursts." Tucker teased burning a joking elbow to the ribs.

"I just can't take there stupidity." Sam said frustratedly.

"Your not the only one." I said. "and thank you for knocking some sense into them." I could not convey how grateful I truly was.

"Don't mention it. I just _w-word_ people would use there brain a bit more." Sam said a bit too casually.

I froze when I heard her literally say 'w-word'. Looking up I locked eyes with Sam's sly eyes.

"Especially when there are so many other things to be worried about." Tucker continued the thought as he munched on his chicken sandwich. "Like how this table just changed from a rectangle to a circle while we were sitting around it." Tucker looked up and kept talking as if he hadn't just revealed he was Scribe. "Have you spotted any other changes since we last spoke?"

I blinked at the two stunned for a good minute before their words caught up and I glanced around to ensure no one was listening. "A couple, the windows changed, some of the students suddenly became goth, geek or popular for no reason. And I am pretty sure some classrooms have been added to Casper High."

"Are you talking about the art hall?" asked Sam. I nodded.

"I noticed that too." Said Tucker. "and I didn't find much in our ghost files. How about you Sam?"

Said goth shifted uncomfortably. "There are lots of creatures in myths that have powers that could manifest like this but none of this seems to make sense, I mean-" Sam gestured around her. "No one just does something this massive without a purpose and there doesn't seem to be a purpose behind this."

"But you have an idea." Tucker prodded slightly.

She threw her friend a look and then glanced at me before sighing. "Jazz and I talked it over and…" I leaned in closer. "We think Phantom is doing it by accident."

What?

Tucker didn't look much better but he spoke first. "Why do you say that? He's nowhere near Amity."

"There are just too many similarities between what was happening with him and what is happening to the town. Jazz brought up how sometimes ghosts can become physically bonded to things they are emotionally attached to. It's possible that Phantom is changing Amity Park without even knowing it."

"But Phantom's not that powerful." I jumped in.

Both turned to me. "He's becoming that powerful. That's why he left." Sam said

Tucker nodded. "We were all worried about the damage Phantom's crash course might cause so he went to hide out in the Zone until he gets it under control."

"That makes sense, I guess." I said my old beliefs about Phantom unwillingly coming to the surface. I thought about how in the beginning of my career I was sure that he purposely caused as much damage as he could. In those times there was nothing the ghost could do that I would see as good. I was so blinded by rage, sorrow and bitterness. Looking back it was terrifying to think about, to realize what I was, what I could have easily become, and to now know how wrong I was.

"But what is happening with Phantom? And how does it line up with what is happening with Amity Park?" Trying to Ignore my emotional whirlwind of conflicting emotions, and thoughts trying to stay on track.

The two exchanged looks obviously deciding how much to tell. Even now not trusting me fully. With the thoughts of the past that had been rushing through my head previously I couldn't bring myself to be upset as I normally would have been. "It's not normal for ghosts to get the level of power Phantom is growing into, and those that do rairly develop them all at once." Sam started.

"Power of that magnitude often comes with… side effects." Tucker continued. "Phantom was getting more and more confused."

"He was so out of it the last time we saw him that-" Sam stopped herself her expressen pained at the memory. " Jazz and Danny decided to stay with him in the Zone until he gets better." Sam finished melancholy.

A lump formed in my throat. I wouldn't call Phantom my friend or anything but we had come to rely on and trust one another. And I have never seen Sam so heart wrenchingly worried "How is he?" I asked.

Both Sam and Tucker's expressions were enough to give me an idea. "He's gotten better but still really confused and no one knows for sure how to help him." Sam said.

"So what do we do?" a feeling of abandonment and worry washed through me making me feel almost vulnerable. Sure I had been hunting alone since the beginning and I had been protecting Amity Park for the last couple weeks but now it seemed real.

I never knew were Phantom was, but he always appeared whenever I needed him. I guess I just got used to the idea that even if I didn't see him, he was still somewhere nearby ready to jump in and save the day if need be. Now I was learning he wasn't. The training wheels had been pulled off and I was completely alone.

Sam shrugged. "All we can really do is keep an eye on things. I say we stop by Fenton Works after school; they usually have something that can help. If nothing else all of their equipment is ghost proof so there is a lesser chance of it changing while we're working on it."

"But how will we get in?" I asked. "Danny and Jazz are in the Ghost Zone."

Sam smiled. "Tucker and I have had keys to their house since we were 11."

Tucker shared the grin. "The Fentons have us take care of the house, check on their weapons, and even take care of some of their experiments whenever they leave town. So we know our way around everything Fenton."

I smiled with my new comrades the feeling of abandonment fading slightly.

Then the bell rang and we had to go separate ways. I might as well have skipped the last two periods. I couldn't concentrate on anything. My thoughts and emotions were a mess. I had met the hunters face to face. They were my age. Phantom was unwell, hidden away in the Ghost Zone. We had an idea on what was going on. I wasn't alone.

-V-

The Fentons had more equipment than I thought. Just like they said, Tucker and Sam knew their way around the lab, weapons vault, opscenter and other crazy areas. It shouldn't be surprising they had been friends with Danny for years and after they became friends with Phantom they no doubt started paying more attention. It was brilliant really. No one would suspect the children of ghost hunters and their closest friends to be allied with a ghost. And yet somehow, someway Phantom had done just that.

Some old paranoia surfaced and I wondered briefly if it was a precalculated move, maybe with some ulterior motive. I shook my head wiping the thoughts from my mind. After working through my issues, that had been building up since my Mom left, I had been able to look at things rationally. With that came the obvious realization that if Phantom had wanted to take over Amity Park, hurt me, or any other unsavory goal, he would have done it by now. No teenager, let alone a ghost, had enough self control or planning to not make some sort of move after everything that had happened in the last few years.

With that inner battle won I returned to my job of shifting through the digital files of the Fenton's inventions looking for anything that could be useful. Tucker was running a scanner trying to see if he could detect the changes. Sam was digging through the prototypes and anything the Fenton parents had forgotten to put in their system.

A shout hit the air. I jumped out of my chair falling into a defensive stance, hand going to my nearest ghost weapon. Sam rushed in just as serious. The room had changed, became smaller, less cluttered with equipment I didn't remember seeing minutes before but the biggest thing that was out of place was the techno geek that was currently scrambling off the ground pulling his chair up right while refocusing on the screen before him utterly gobsmacked.

"What the heck was that!" Tucker screamed before typing furiously at the computer.

Sam and I moved to look over his shoulder. The tape rewound and played in slow motion. It looked like an explosion on the screen. Causing the whole scanner to wash white before returning. But when the picture returned it was different, the map of Amity Park was different.

"What just happened?" Sam asked

"I think…" Tucker broke off awkwardly in his typing. "Before only little things were being changed one at at time. Now it looks like everything changed at once."

"What do you mean everything?" I asked coming closer my eyes roaming over the unfamiliar map. My stomach sinking.

"I mean all of Amity, possibly the world has just been changed."

"But that's not- he's not-" I shook my head looking around the room. Sure I had noticed the changes before and I was freaked out before but now I was really scared. The world was changing and we were the only ones who knew.

"Valerie calm down." Sam spoke seriously, turning to face me, grabbing my shoulders. My near panicking eyes immediately met hers. "It is going to be okay Valerie. One way or another we are going to fix this."

"How can you guys be so calm?" I whispered. "The world is literally changing and we are the only chance to stop it and your just chill."

The goth's lips twitched. And she continued just as serious with unresolving confidence "I know it looks hopeless but it's not. Tucker and I know what we are doing and if push comes to shove we have friends that can help."

"Friends that can put the world back the way it was before?" I asked sceptical.

Sam nodded with a knowing look. "Well I'm sure I can talk one of our friends into taking us back in time for a do over if we screw things up too much."

I eyed Sam. "Are you being serious right now?"

Sam only smiled slyly. "Maybe."

"I got it!" cried Tucker. "The 'explosion' happened on corner of…5 and Maple Boulevard."

"There is no Maple Boulevard. Or any Boulevard, not in Amity Park." I said coming closer to look at the map.

"Well there is now." Tucker said typing. "I am downloading the new map into your suit. We need you to go see if you can find why the 'explosion' originated from there."

It wasn't much but it was the only lead we had and it beat sitting here and looking through blueprints "Alright I'll-"

I was cut off when another explosion flared. "Ahh!" Tucker screamed again, before huffing and returning to his typing furiously.

"Go Valerie, we've got things here." Sam took over orders with the geek zeroed in on tec.

I ran out of the door ducking into the alley glancing around to ensure I was alone before triggering my suit. I was off, flying through the air, down the streets. I quickly discovered something.

"Tucker!" I called over my mike. "My new map isn't lining up with anything."

"Everything's changed again." Came the geek's voice in my ear. "What is even worse is that the explosion came from the other side of town."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Ahhh!" both Tucker and I screamed as the world changed around me. One minute I was flying full throttle through the open sky, the next I was crashing into someone's dresser smashing it to splinters, cloths and knick knacks flying everywhere. Thank goodness my suit was built for this.

"And now it did it again." Tucker said frustrated.

I deactivated my board shifting to pull myself from the rubble "Yah I kind of figured." I said back. Looking around I groaned. "You have got to be kidding me." On the walls were Danny Phantom posters, pictures. Sitting cross legged on a bed was Paulina crowded around by her fellow A-listers all holding scissors, glue, pencils and markers working diligently on what appeared to be photos of me. This had to be the absolute worst luck. Spotting a window, I raced towards it eager to get away from my haters before they recovered from there shock.

"The last eruption happened right here at Fentonworks!"

My stomach went cold. "I'm coming back-" I said. Jumping out of the window free falling for a story before my board expands again stopping my fall. I could hear faint shouts and screams as I did so but ignored my Ex-friends in favor of my current partners.

"No Red. You stay on target." Came Sam's voice firm and unyielding.

"But what about you?"

"We will be fine." Sam said calmly. "We have all of the Fentonworks equipment, we have Phantom's ghost files, and we have as much hunting experience as you. We can take care of ourselves but Amity Park can't. And the way things are escalating cannot be good"

"You need to check the location of the first explosion" came Tucker, said mind obviously focused on something else. "Any information is good information at this point."

"How am I supposed to find it? The world is different now. This map is useless." I said looking across town at the foreign skyline.

"I'm updating your map now and inserting dots where the past explosions were. See if you can find anything." Tucker said back.

"What about the one at Fentonworks?"

"I will investigate that one." Came Sam's voice right as the new map popped up. "But it may take a while. Finding something strange in normal Fentonworks is hard enough. An altered version of Fentonworks is going to be impossible."

I hum my agreement, turning to the closest dot on the map. A bleep showed up on my scanner that a ghost was near but I ignored it for now, I had bigger problems and no one was screaming. The current location of the first 'explosion' was a nearly deserted road that I had never heard of. That was as far as Tucker was able to narrow it down. I flew back and forth across the spot hopelessly trying to find something out of place. "Alright, I'm here. What am I looking for?" I asked looking around for anything out of place.

"Um-" came Tucker's voice not really instilling me with confidence. "Is it any where you recognize? Is there anything recognizable?"

I looked closer at the cobblestone street, the kerosene lamp posts, and the old and weathered wooden benches. "No. it looks old. Like from another time."

"Does it match the rest of the town, and if not where does it end?"

"No, pretty much all of the town is old."

The world changed again. There was no flash, no sound, no nothing, just blink and suddenly I was inside an abandoned warehouse."Valerie did you see anything there when the explosion happened? A portal, flash, anything?"

"No, nothing." I said looking around, creeped out, almost feeling like I had been swallowed by a whale.

"Did your location change with the explosion?" came Tucker's voice.

"Yep." I said. Uncertainty soured in my stomach.

Tucker huffed. "What about you Sam? Any luck?"

"Not really, it's a big house and like Valerie said it seems like everything has changed again."

"Okay." Tucker sighed. "Look around a bit, see if anything didn't change from the last explosion. If you don't find anything, go to a different explosion location, lets see if we can find a pattern."

Turning on my lights I began my search to see if anything here looked familiar.

I was almost to the edge of where the the old street had ended and houses began; where before when I heard something. A moaning, whining sound.

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone here?"

A flash of light caught my attention in the far corner. Hitting the boosters I rocketed over to the light.

"Phantom!" I cried kneeling down next to the ghost. Worry and relief crushed me with the opposing blows. The relief at seeing him was knocked away with the worry at the sight of a lot of ectoplasm leaking out of a serious looking injury on his abdomen. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I heard him murmur quietly. Not looking at me instead hiding his radioactive green eyes behind his white bangs.

"I thought you were with Jazz and Danny in the Ghost Zone?" I asked baffled and frazzled.

"Huh?" he asked looking confused, finally looking up. His eyes the dimmest I had ever seen them.

Sam and Tucker's words came back to me. Phantom was confused. I didn't have time to deal with that right now. My eyes fell to the injury. "Never mind. What do we do about that?" I said gesturing at the wound. "Do ghosts have hospitals or something?"

"No, no hospitals!" Danny moved as if he was going to try to get up.

"Okay!" I said without really thinking past getting him to stop moving. "Where do I take you then?"

"Sam-" he murmured deliriously leaning back against the boxes.

I moved as gently as I could. Phantom didn't seem to have a problem muscling through pain but I saw him flinch several times as I pulled him onto my sled. I flew out of the warehouse. Even if this would change with the next "explosion" I was not going to take that chance.

"Sam!" I called over my mike, looking down at the ghost while flying as fast as I dared with such a fragile passenger. "Phantom's hurt."

"No, he's not." Came Sam's very confused reply. "Yes, he is" I said perhaps a bit too harshly."He is bleeding out of on my board. He said you would know what to do."

"That can't be right." Sam said back in disbelief.

"And why not?" gritting my teeth frustrated. The fleeting thought of the hell Paulina would rise if she saw this, coming to mind randomly.

"It can't be right because I am watching Danny do his homework in his room right now."

I blinked confused.

"… Valerie did you find him at the sight of the first explosion?" asked Tucker. I almost jumped, forgetting that he was on the line too.

"Yeah."

"And Sam you found Danny at the sight of the fourth explosion?"

"Wait, so you think-" Sam started.

"The Danny's are the source, their entrances must have caused the explosions." Tucker concluded.

The world changed around me again and suddenly I was floundering both literally and figuratively.

"Are your Danny's still there?" Tucker asked.

"Didn't even notice the computer he was typing on disappeared." Sam said sounding defeated.

"Guess he really did give Lancer that raise." Tucker murmured.

"Yeah, um, guys, what does Danny appearing in his room have to do with Phantom bleeding out on my board?"

Sam cursed silently as Tucker resumed typing.

A flash of betrayal stabled me. "Your keeping something from me. Something important?"

"Valerie listen-"

"No! I understood it before but the world is literally changing. I have a right- Ah" Suddenly a flash of white caught my attention at my feet. As soon as it appeared it disappeared. Suddenly it wasn't Phantom, the ghost boy that was sprayed on my board but Danny Fenton.

"What is it?"called Sam. "Is it Phantom?"

"He transformed didn't he?" Tucker spoke over the line.

I think I made some kind of sound but I'm not sure what.

"Listen to me Valerie." Tucker's voice came over the line. The seriousness in his tone was enough to bring me back to myself. "You need to get him back here. Danny can't last nearly as long in human form injured as he can in ghost form." I went on autopilot aiming towards Fentonworks. Thank God the sign was so visible even when everything changed. "We will explain as much as we can when he's not dying."

In shock and probably suspended disbelief I flew towards the newly refurbished Fentonworks.

 **-)(-**

 **My computer didn't die at all while editing this…**

 **Now I am suspicious**

 **...**

 **AAAAANNNNNDDDD it just died. I was right.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	19. Coming Together to Fall Apart

19 coming together to fall apart

Danny phantom fanfiction

Keeper

-D-

Vlad beamed with a wide smile. His sharp vampire teeth glistening in his ghostly glow. I wasn't sure if that was uncommon or not. "I also remember you killing me." I continued my face blank and emotionless "Remember falling in love with you. I remember hating you enough to kill. I remember you getting stranded in space. I remember you marrying my mother. I remember you killing my entire family. I remember you protecting my family. I remember you saving me. I remember you hurting me."

I closed my eyes as the visions built up, swimming around in my skull endlessly. "I remember each one like it really happened. Feel, taste, and see it as if it was all seconds ago." I opened my eyes zeroing in on Vlad's human blue ones. "The question isn't what I remember. It's which one is real and which one is fake."

Vlad stared at me. His black coat over his arm as he stood dignified in the middle of the room. "It will be alright son. We will get through this. I will help you."

I watched as Vlad seemed to change again before my eyes so he was in ghost form. He didn't transform but it was like he just morphed into his ghost alias. For a second I entertained the idea that it was a new power or something of the like. But seeing how insane I was I brushed it off. Although hallucinations inside of my visions, or reality, could not be a good sign.

"Daniel." Vlad called.

I blinked and suddenly his hair was no longer in spikes but a ponytail like he had in human form. "Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

I rolled my eyes waving my hand nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah, take over the world, steal my mom, Darth Vader me. Blah. blah. blah. Honestly Fruitloop, hear it once you've heard it all."

Plasmius bristled with anger, fury lighting in his eyes. Sometimes I wished I watched my tongue more.

"you insolent bra-"

I blinked. Vlad was standing as a human in front of me, hair a mess, dressed in pajamas. He smiled almost fondly at me shaking his head as he murmured "-t. What am I going to do with you."

I threw him an insulted look. "What do you mean?"

"No not the eyes!" Vlad said imminently covering his eyes as I smirked. He never could resist my puppy dog eyes.

"Can I open them now?" Vlad asked annoyed. I floated behind him hands covering his eyes so he couldn't peek.

"Peek a boo." The white haired man said as his face was suddenly thrusted in my face.

I squealed in delight putting my hands together in a messy clump, my small pudgy fingers, giggling in full three year old delight.

I rolled around on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"DANIEL!" shouted a voice that was both firm and panicked. I looked up to see Vlad still drenched to the bone. Looking like a drowned rat.

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing again but a giggle or two still escaped me. "Y-yeah"

"What did you do?" Vlad whispered his tone and voice, more than freaked out. His hair was a mess, his clothes warped and worn. I had never seen him like this, it was enough to snap me out of my giggles, briefly. "What did you do to me?"

I tilted my head and blinked. Suddenly Vlad and I were on my bed. I was leaning back, Vlad was sitting at the foot in his ghost form. "I did it again didn't I?" I asked cautiously.

Vlad still looked majorly creeped out but he nodded. "You did _something_ that is for sure."

I shook my head trying to clear away the weird visions. "I can't tell what is real or not. I didn't mean to scare you."

Vlad took a deep controlling breath. "It's- alright but what was that?"

"That was Danny losing the progress we made." Came a firm voice from the door.

I looked up to see a woman I had never seen before. Her hair was radioactive read, orange and yellow, swirling around like smoke. Her eyes were like shining stars flickering viciously. And her skin was darker than night sky. The strange woman stalked inside visibly angry.

"Orbit was not meant to be a trap to keep you out he was meant to be an anchor for Danny so he could tell that this was reality." The woman's eyes narrowed at Vlad. Now that I looked at her, she seemed familiar. Like I had seen her somewhere before, in a dream or a –

"What did you do to Orbit?"

Vlad shrugged with a sly smile throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Does it matter? I have what I came for." Vlad turned to me. "Come on son, lets get you away from these horrid kidnappers."

My eyes locked with Vlad's trying to focus so he wouldn't be able to hypnotize me again. I didn't know how he did it the first time but I could not allow it to happen again!

"Danny?" called a worried voice. Vlad held my face in his hands with a very worried expression on his face. His hair was down for once. "Speak to me." He pleaded.

I opened my mouth. A dark hand grabbed Vlad's arm and pulled him away. Both of us jurked to our attacker as the strange dark woman dragged Vlad away from me. "Get away from him!"

Vlad ripped his arm out of the woman's hand smirking. "And why should I?" he asked cruelly. Suddenly Vlad slumped, blinking and shaking his head as if to clear away the cobwebs on his mind. "What just happened?" he asked slowly almost afraid.

Compass turned to me. "Danny do you know what you did?"

I blinked at her but the image didn't shift this time. "I-I'm not sure."

Compass slowly approached with great caution. "What do you remember?"

"A lot of stuff." I spoke slowly as the memories of the last couple minutes fell into place. "It was like the visions, always switching but it was like I was having them in this world. Only one thing changed instead of the entire world." I looked up at the ancient. "I'm really sick aren't I?"

Compass's eyes were soft and understanding despite their bright glow. "You are sick. But what you just witnessed was not an illusion."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"You made those things happen Danny. You made your visions come true."

"…W-what?"

"Your powers are finally forming Danny." Compass said softly. "And now you are affecting your environment while you're hallucinating."

"B-but-" I shuddered trying to grasp what was happening to me. "if I am changing things in the real world to fit my hallucinations then the fake is real and if the fake is real then how am I supposed to tell the difference from real and real, real, actually real. Real I didn't make."

"Calm down Danny." Compass said softly. "The other Ancients are coming. Together we will counter your powers until you gain control."

My breathing slowed.

"You just have to stay calm until they get here."

I focused on my breathing, thousands of information, memories, and lessons on meditation bombarded my head. I gritted my teeth and fought against the current trying to cling to this. This reality, this real.

Bang!

"I figured it out!" Jazz cried bolting into the room, a huge grin on her face as she raced up to me.

"Jazz now is not the time-" came a voice nearby but all I could see and hear clearly was my sisters next words.

"Dimensions!" she cried gripping my shoulders. Her words seemed to flow through me, hitting a gong in my chest causing my entire body to vibrate. "You are the Keeper of Dimensions."

A haze grew around me almost like gray smoke.

"Jazz can you please-" a faint voice spoke

"No. hear me out." And suddenly the girls face was gone. I watched as the gray slowly engulfed me. The world around me became distant. The farther I got, the fainter the voice

"We already know multiple dimensions exist. Natural portals in the Ghost Zone prove that."

It felt like I was changing, moving, morphing. Not from Phantom to Fenton. That was turning inside out. This was… curling into a ball. Everything I am everything I could become, becoming liquid or gas or something that was not flesh and gravitating into a small ball.

"If someone is the Keeper of multiple timelines then someone has to be in charge of dimensions, keeping them separate or connecting them; and it makes perfect sense."

I was 'aware' of my surroundings. I had no eyes to see but I saw. I had no ears to hear and yet I still somehow heard the words growing more distant with every second.

"Theoretically there are near limitless amounts of dimensions one for every decision everyone has made. This would make some with small difference from our own, to colossal."

I turned around in place trying to 'see' what was around me. Trying to find…something

"And from what you said, if Danny _is_ the Keeper of Dimensions then it would make sense for there to be some version of him in every reality, every dimension."

A glimmer of light showed in the distance, it glittered and shown like a star.

"Thousand's upon millions, possibly infinite amount of Dannys some exactly like ours and some completely different."

Then another and another and a thousand 'stars' more appeared until the nothing but a wall of glittering shining dots in the gray around me. Some closer, some farther but there were thousands, millions, billions of them.

"When Danny started growing into his powers he connected with his other selves. That is what the hallucinations are. They are memories from his other selves. That's why he is so confused."

"The changes Danny has been making." A different voice came, voicing realization as pieces fall into place. "He is pulling things, other versions of himself from other dimensions here."

I turned to the closest star and moved towards it. Not sure how I did it but I did.

"Changing our reality to fit the memory he is receiving." Jazz completed the thought.

I touched the star and suddenly I was human again. Sitting on my bed flipping through a magazine even though I should be doing homework.

"That's why nobody can see the changes he is making, he is shifting everything with his memories."

I startled at the voice. Looking up and seeing nothing but my empty room. My ghost sense hadn't gone off.

Then I was back in my ball form skittering away from the star only to run straight into another.

I was flying for my life above Amity Park. Trying desperately to escape my pursuers. The tears in my eyes were not making the job any easier, blurring my vision, but I couldn't seem to be able to stop crying.

"Not that this isn't fascinating but perhaps you should focus on what Daniel is doing now?" a man's voice spoke causing me to jump in my flight. I was greatful a second later when another blast shot were I had been. Bolting off even faster I shook my head to focu-

I floated away from the star I accidently touched making assure to not touch another.

I looked around trying to find the source of the voices. They were getting faint as if they were drifting away. I had to find them. If they got too far I would get lost in the stars and never get out.

"Danny?" called a voice. It was so familiar.

"Danny? Can you hear me?" That's right. This was the first voice. The voice that told me-

Jazz. Reality. I was changing reality. And now I had lost control.

Closing my 'eyes' I pictured Jazz as clearly as I could. It was hard there were too much information and yet not enough. Through the smoke, the lights, I saw a shadowy outline of a girl. "There are so many of them" I tried to shout through the smoke but it came out as a whisper gray smoke billowing around the figure. My voice sounded like thousands and millions of voices all different and all the same speaking in sync. "What do I do?"

The shadow was silent for a while. For a minute, almost seeming like she was talking to someone I could not see.

"Danny what do you see?" she finally asked.

"It's… like outer space." I spoke again, this time I looked around me at the stars still crowding me "There are stars all around me." I looked at one. The light and energy swirled around it and somehow I knew. "They're other me's." As I spoke all the stars flashed with me. "They're everywhere. What do I do?"

"What do you think you should do Danny?" the figure asked.

I paused, turning again, looking around me and came to a sudden realization. The stars were moving around. And there are a lot of them much to closer to me. I growled in frustration as I bumped two at once. I was instantly stargazing on the roof and flipping through one of my astronomy books. The irony was not lost on me. "They're too close." I spoke again. "I can't move."

"Then move them Danny." Jazz said her voice getting faint again.

I pushed one away getting a flash of a chemistry test the other me was taking. I did it again with another and another but I never seemed to be able to finish. Finally having enough of this, I shoved one away as hard as i could. It flew back ramming into two other stars. I watched in horror as lightning flashed between them. cracks spreading between the stars that touched. Rushing forward I ripped the them apart. The lightning stopped but the cracks were still there. I took the moment to look around. The stars were still coming towards me, a lot of them getting too close to each other in the process.

"It's not working." They won't stay away.

"Try finding something to hold them." the words were fuzzy and soft. Turning back to shadow Jazz I barely managed to make out her form as it blew away into gusts of gray smoke before a star blocked my view.

I looked around best I could. But there was nothing here. Nothing but smoke and stars. Nothing to hold them back. I was getting swarmed. If I needed to breath I wouldn't be able too. Too many stars were touching. I was touching too many. They were touching each other. Memories and thoughts were shared all over, people going places they should not be, buildings appearing where they should not sit, beings interacting with beings they should never meet.

Come on think, think. You can do this. What do you put things in? A chest? No the stars would still touch each other. A desk? Not nearly enough drawers. A book shelf?...

A shelf might work.

Pushing away the onslaught of emotions, memories and happenings as a star touched me I tried to focus. Picture it picture it. It was both easier and harder than Jazz. It was easier because I wasn't trying to connect with some other place, harder because I wasn't sure what I was doing or how to make it permanent. Shadow Jazz hadn't lasted long. And of course there was the slight distraction of being lost in the memories as stars crowded me .

Finally, finally, finally I finished. Wasting no time I pushed all of the orbs around me into the shelf. They stayed where I left them this time. I was about to push the last one into place when I realized how small and faint it was. It was not glowing like the rest. Looking at the other stars I saw a handful of them had the same problem. One was even flickering like a candle about to go out!

In my panic the self dissolved the shelf into gray smoke and the stars immediately began moving but not just at me. They moved up, down and sideways as if to get closer to some of their brethren. But the flickering stopped and the stars shown just as brightly as before. I didn't know whether to sigh in relief or groan. The lights were back but I could barely move.

This was going to take a while.

 **-)(-**

 **-D- Danny Fenton (Phantom) point of view**

 **(in reference to a kind of question)**

 **I went through the chapter 18 once before sending it to my editors. No problem didn't crash once. I get it back and go to read through it to make sure everything is still how I want it… and it crashes like three times…**

 **Yeah.**

 **I'm sending it in to get it looked at, thankfully my warranty is still valid.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	20. Band Aid

_Band aid_

-V-

"Guys this isn't working." I gritted my teeth as I chased Phantom through the sky shooting at him. I forgot what this was like. Hunting Phantom down was once my only purpose in life. Now I felt like I was going to throw up.

Phantom was Fenton.

"Val's right." Came Sam's voice, "We can't do this forever; we need some kind of solution."

"The only solution is with Danny mastering his powers and that will take time." Tucker said back, sounding just as frazzled as us.

When I finally got the injured Danny- Phantom into the lab. Sam stitched him up, while Tucker called Jazz up. Jazz confirmed that their Phantom- Danny, was still in the Ghost Zone. We all decided that whatever these were; copies, clones, or figments of Phantom's- Danny's insanity it would be best if they were kept separated. None of us were willing to risk more weirdness that may happen if they interacted with each other.

So with little to no explanation of how Phantom was Danny, Sam and I were sent out to do the best we could to keep the growing number of Phantom's- Danny's separate. With the rate that they were appearing there was no time to sit down and try to explain the situation, let alone convince each Danny to stay put. So we were stuck with cheap tricks to keep them all separate.

Which is what led to me chasing Phantom through the sky in order to get him away from the other versions of himself.

"There has to be some way. A temporary fix, something to buy us some time." said back. Watching Phantom continue to fly well outside of city limits.

I was exhausted. I had done nothing but run or fly all day. Get one Danny hooked on a video game. Another started on his homework in the park. Eating something at the Nasty Burger. Wait for me at the school. They just kept coming. I was running out of places to put them, excuses to get them to stay away from certain areas. Sam was to. Tucker was glued to the computer barely being able to keep up with the number of Dannys and the town changes.

Tucker huffed, in thought. "…well if we still had the Reality Gauntlet maybe but Danny destroyed it so no one could use it."

"Reality Gauntlet?" I asked as I swooped down and kidnapped a Danny that was getting a bit too close to the park. Ignoring his sounds of surprise as I flew somewhere I could put him. I had learned that if I 'caught' him in human form he rarely transformed, and would often go along with what I was doing.

"A glove that could change reality." Sam replied.

I raised an eyebrow as the world changed around me again. I wanted to show my skepticism that such an item was destroyed because it seemed to be happening right now but I held it in, I was too tired for even a wit battle. I paused in mind air taking in the environment before spotting an alley and dropping him in one telling him to stay. Not the most original but it worked. Free of eavesdroppers I returned to our conversation. "I would ask but now isn't the time. Are you sure it's destroyed?"

"Positive, watched Danny do it." Sam said.

"Unless one of the other Danny's brought one with them." Tucker said the ever-present typing in the background. "Valery, has any of the Danny's you've seen been wearing this? Sam have you seen it?" a picture of a creepy looking glove that reached all the way to the elbow appeared on my visor alongside the new map. Sam made a negative noise but I perked at the picture.

"Yeah!" That Phantom I remembered.

"Awesome, which one?"

"I don't remember." I groaned rubbing my face tiredly. "I've met like 50 Danny's today. How am I supposed to keep them straight."

"Try to remember." Came Sam's voice. "narrow it down at least."

I did, while the Danny wearing that glove was engraved in my memory. I had been all but throwing Fenton and Phantoms around left and right it was hard to keep straight which one I put where. "Maybe that was the one I said was a ghost at the mall."

"Go check it out." Came Sam's voice as the world changed around me. I huffed as I appeared in a windowless living room. "On a less serious note I found an adorable cat-Danny."

Tucker burst out laughing.

"No way!" I exclaimed with a wide smile deactivating my board and walking towards the nearest exit of the room ignoring the looks I got from the couple snuggling on the couch.

"How do you know it's Danny and not just a cat?" I asked as I pulled open the nearest window and leaped out. The new map came in, impressive seeing as the laughing over the phone never stopped. My board buzzed to life and I turned to the mall which had conveniently spawned closer and flew off.

"Besides the fact that the cat is still in my arms, unchanged after the world shifted ?" Sam asked. "He's got the DP signia on his chest."

"Aww." I said despite myself.

"I know. I kinda want to keep him."

I deactivated my board landing on the top of the mall in a place I knew there were no cameras. Pulling out my tracking device I tried to get a better reading on where the Phantom I was looking for was. "Keep me posted on the adorable-"

"What is going on?"

"Ahh-" I screamed turning to see the Phantom I was looking for hovering not a foot away. His outfit was different. He had a trench coat, belt filled with weapons and the medieval bejeweled armor I now knew to be the Reality Gantlet on his arm.

"There is no ghost here," came Phantom's low and even voice. "And you were talking to someone even though I seem to recall that you only work solo."

As goosebumps crawled on my skin I was steadily reminded why I remembered this Phantom. This Phantom gave me the creeps. He seemed old. Not physically, he still looked very much like a teenager but his eyes were old, his posture too stiff, his speech too eloquent.

"I –"

"Tell me the truth Valery!" Phantom demanded his voice even and commanded, cutting off whatever I was about to say. Even I didn't know.

What do I do? We had all been spending the last several hours keeping the Dannys separate how could I just come out and expose it after all that hard work. But right now this Phantom was looking very angry at me and he had a weapon that could alter reality itself on his hand. And despite what was currently happening that was still a terrifying thought.

"Tell him." Came Sam's certain voice.

"You sure?" I asked quietly, my voice trembling slightly as the ghost's glare sharpened at me.

"Yes, the truth is the only way he will give you the Reality Gauntlet and there is no way you can take it from him now."

I paused only for a minute. Tucker and Sam knew Danny, they knew hunting. And despite not knowing them that well I knew they were telling the truth. Exhausted and just tired of wearing my suit I pulled off my helmet Sam and Tucker's voices falling silent. Phantom looked surprised at the gesture.

I threw him a small smile letting my body language and expression speak the truth, met his gaze and told him the truth. I told him how multiple Dannys have been popping up and that with each Danny the world itself changes. How we weren't sure what would happen if the Dannys interacted but we didn't want to chance it. And how I had been running around sending everyone on wild goose chases hoping to keep them from meeting.

His eyes never left mine through the whole story. His expression never changed even as the world around us did. Finally my story came to an end when I told him about our plan to use the Reality Gauntlet to help. We stood in silence for a minute the ghost just watching me. This was why I took off my helmet before I spoke. Besides being a sign of trust, and just wanting to get a breath of fresh air, it was also to show Phantom I was telling the truth.

After a long moment of Phantom just watching me, he slid the glove off of his arm. But didn't offer it to me instead holding it in his hands eyes still locked on mine

"The Reality Gauntlet is a powerful item. It whispers to be used, begs to be taken advantage of. Before I give it to you I must have your word that imminently after you use it you take it apart."

"Don't you want it back?" I asked confused, warry and hopeful all at the same time

Phantom shook his head. "When you use it to alter reality, you will either erase me and the others from existence or send us back from wherever we came from. Either way I won't have a chance to reclaim it." Phantom's eyes burned into me and I wondered what had happened to this Danny that he was perfectly calm with the idea of possibly being erased from existence.

"What if we need it again." Who knows how long it would take for our Phantom to get better.

"I said take it apart not destroy it Valery." Phantom said understandingly. "The gems. And different parts of the armor are able to be removed. Once your done, take the gantlet apart, split the pieces between trustworthy people, have them hide it and never tell anyone where they hid it. The temptation will be less if the pieces are removed and scattered as far as you can."

That was a simple price. The only problem would be if there were not enough people to split the pieces between. "I think I can do that."

I smiled enormously grateful at Phantom as he handed me the ancient object before putting my helmet back on imminently calling Tucker and Sam. "I got it!"

"Great work Val, I knew you could do it." Praised Tucker.

"Thanks, so what do I do?"

"Bring it back here. You need to know the combination in order to unlock Its power. Once it is we can change reality back, and figure something out from there"

"Finally." I said sagging a little activating my board once again. I turned back to Phantom. "Thank you so much."

Phantom only nods a shadow of a smile on his face as he floated in place.

I turned in the direction of Fenton Works on the current map when a worried voice called in my ear. "Tucker where is cat-Danny?"

"He jumped off of my lap." Tucker said confused about Sam's concern.

"Yeah but where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"Tucker did you forget we still have injured Danny in here?"

I froze.

"Ohhhh"

"Yeah 'oh' and -NO!"

The line went dead. I was already Facing Fenton Works so I was able to see the explosion-like storm encase the building covering it in a gray dust-like mist. Cracks and tears were erupting in the sky, ground and buildings. Everything shook, crumbling causing more gray mist to pour through and join the storm that was swirling around and around, growing bigger blocking part of the town from view. Flashes of light almost like neon green lightning flashed from inside.

"This isn't good." Came a voice behind me.

I looked to see Phantom had moved to join eyes wide and worried though his posture and tone was unaffected.

"No shit Sherlock." I bit out angrily though worry ate at my soul. Tucker and Sam were at the center of that.

"Not just the storm and cracks, Valery." Came Phantom, again calm though not. "If I can see it then my other selves can see it and as heroes they will all come to help."

My eyes widened as I saw numerous white and black streaks flying into the storm.

"and when they see each other they will fight each other."

"Oh my God!" I whispered as two blurs flew towards one another viciously. There was a flash of pure white light and another dust-storm-like-explosion erupted. It began fighting for the gray mist, pulling it from the ground, buildings, cracks and worse than the other storm. The cracks grew wider until large chunks of asphalt, park benches and even whole buildings started getting pulled up and disappearing into the dust. Once inside nothing but gray dust was seen. Two, three, four, five storms erupted. People were screaming running for their lives, animals howled taking shelter but it all sounded echoey and warped. There was no escape from this.

While I stood floating in shock, this was like an apocalypse movie. Only this was my home town. These were people I knew since childhood. My entire world was ending and I just couldn't believe it. And all I could do was stand and watch.

"You might want to put the gauntlet on Valery." Phantom called gently.

I gave a start as the glove moved. I turned to see Phantom was slipping it onto my arm. "Me?" I asked still in shock. "but-"

"You're the only one who remembers your world. You're the only one who can change reality back the way it was supposed to be." Phantom reminded. As he pressed one of the gems in like it was a button.

"Look out!" I screamed just as another Phantom tackle dove my Phantom way. As close as I was I watched the two erupt into blinding light, actually two lights. Almost as bright as a star but only as big as a basketball. They exploded outward blasting me back faster then I had ever moved before. Then the swirling gray took me. Spinning round and around faster than I could comprehend. Sometimes I would catch glimpses of people, things, or words, I would swear I heard words, a song, a scream, but when I looked again it was gone. It was what I would imagine being trapped in a tornado would be like. Only less debris. Which was strange.

I gasped for breath. I was full on hyperventilating now. My mind was on overdrive, my body strung tighter than ever before. I was alone, completely alone this time. Starting out I had prefered it that way but knowing what I do now I realized that I always had backup. Phantom had always been there to bail me out if I got in too deep, if I picked a fight with something too strong. Then when Phantom left I had Tucker and Sam. They didn't just swoop in and save me though, they taught me, equipped me so I could dig myself out, so I could face those 'too powerful' threats myself. But this wasn't something I could fight. This was bigger, so much bigger than me and I was alone. No more backup, no more training wheels. This was all me. Win or lose it was on my shoulders now.

With those ever cheerful thoughts I brought the gauntlet up to me and started frantinly pounding the jewels. My panic driving me deeper and deeper from reason. I fleetingly wandered through my panic how often Phantom went through something like this. No wonder he was always a cool cucumber, compared to this Skulker was not even a blip. Tears were gathering in my eyes. I punched the gems and they glowed.

POWER flowed through me washing away all thoughts. The world seemed to ripple and I stopped moving. I was still in the middle of swirling gray but it wasn't touching me. I could feel it. In some weird way. Like I was connected to the entire world. Like it was a part of me. I could feel the buildings crumbling. I could feel reality itself tear and shred as two, four, twenty, places collided. I could feel things from somewhere beyond get pulled into this one by the storm and things from this place get pulled into another. What that place was I could not feel but I didn't like it. It felt wrong, disgusting.

I pushed the unknown away, commanding reality to heal or at least cover the wound so nothing else could travel through. The gray swirled around slowly dissipating. Bit by bit, the crumbling buildings of my childhood came into sight but I didn't really see it. I felt it.

It was mine. All of reality was mine to manipulate. I could have my life back. My father could get his job back. I would be popular again. I could even rid the world of ghosts forever and always with a wave of my hand. But why stop there. I could erase Paulina, the so called 'friends' that abandoned me and now hunted me like some kind of criminal. I could make the town love and accept me more than it ever did with Phantom. I could make Phantom the bad guy I always believed him to be. I could even make Tucker and Sam as _my_ friends instead of his.

The gray storm shifted, swirled again. Twirling and dancing in a beautiful melody. Didn't it know it was dying? Didn't it know I was commanding it to go? And yet it danced, it laughed, it sang. For some reason it reminded me of a certain ghost who always had something to say, especially when things got tough. Danny.

My mind went back to my world. The imperfect, but happy life I led, in a run down apartment hunting paranormal creatures that most would cower and hide from. My dad working long hours but making time to _show_ that he loved me instead of just throwing money at me like he used to.

I smiled as I thought of him. I barely noticed the world calm around me. It was as if I was in a bubble, separated from the rest of the world. My mind turned to my new friends Tucker and Sam. The two unpopulars that were so brave, smart, and incredibly cool, imperfectly perfect. The nerd and geek that were secretly heroes in every meaning of the word. Then my thoughts went full circle and I thought of Danny. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. The two being the same person blew my mind. I still hadn't had the time to fully process that and yet it made sense. After seeing the hunting side of Tucker and Sam I could easily see how the two sides could be Danny.

Some part of me could feel power flowing through me and cascading out in waves but decided to focus on my thoughts and feelings. Some part of me felt that the Reality Gauntlet required feelings, along with thoughts, and concentration. Rebuilding all of reality from one person's memory seemed like an impossible feat on its own.

I dug up my explosion of emotion about the high school that I braved everyday in order to get a diploma. I remembered about the mall where I spent hours just walking around as something to do. I thought about Amity Park. The town I patrolled day and night, the streets that I learned how to ride a bike down, that one day, I wanted to drive a car down. The parks I relaxed in. The job I worked at. The public who didn't accept me yet but would when I deserved it, when I had redeemed myself.

That was the best and worst thing about Amity Park. Sometimes good and bad things didn't just happen. Sometimes you earn them. But it always gives you a second chance. This town had changed me. When my Dad and I moved out here I was a selfish snob, then I became a ghost hunter with all but bloodlust obsession, now I was a hero. And everyone else in Amity, in the world, in this reality, they deserved their second chance.

 **-)(-**

 **-V- Valerie Gray (Red Huntress) point of view**

 **Wow…**

 **Just wow. That got more intense then I intended.**

 **So, I'm just going to move on to my random note, cus I don't know what to say.**

 **(Where did that** _ **come**_ **from?)**

 **In case you're wondering the Ancients did arrive at the scene but only after Valery was pulled into the storm. So naturally she didn't see them (at the time). That was why she didn't die/get erased/ lose consciousness after she got pulled in. The Ancients weren't able to reverse the damage until Valery got the gauntlet going then they were able to help guide its power to help treat the problem best they could. I don't know if I am going to write that scene or not. Maybe if I make a sequel or something. Valerie, Tucker, and Sam meeting the Ancients does sound cool.**

 **Personally, I feel like the Reality Gauntlet would have some kind of limit to how many times you can type in a combination before it cuts you off or blows up or something but that wouldn't work in this story because Valerie is too panicked. She is not at the point in her awesomeness where she can be twirled around in an interdimensional dust-lightning-storm-of-destruction and still think clearly. Though she is on the right track.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	21. Good Enough

21 good enough 3

Danny phantom fanfiction

Keepers

-J-

"You can't do this!" Plasmius shouted somewhat desperately as Clockwork dragged him by his red and white cape through the halls. The normally prestigious and well kept white suit was picking up dust and dirt as its owner was dragged across the floor. His normally immaculate hair was tousled about making his appearance match his mental state. It was a sight I was glad I could bare witness to. "I am Vlad Plasmius! Mayor and millionaire as a human, terror and champion of the ghost world." He ranted as he struggled to get free of the sticky ecto ropes binding his arms. "And one day I will rule both the living and the dead."

"Mmhmm." Clockwork hummed as he morphed. The sight of a buck toothed toddler dragging a 40 year old man that was currently having a tantrum had me giggling as I followed the two. Clockwork wanted me for extra security. Not that he needed it but he was feeling handicapped with his vision being the way it was. That didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the moment. Pulling out my phone I took a picture before hitting record. I can think of several people who definitely deserved to see this.

"Once Daniel joins me and I train him" the vampire ghost spoke like he was trying to remind himself. "we will be an unstoppable force! We will raise what is left of the Observants to the ground, and travel through the Ghost Zone conquering realms one by one!"

"Mmhmm" Clockwork said again now a middle aged man.

Plasmius looked anxious, though he was trying desperately to hide it. I didn't blame him. Even though Clockwork wasn't showing it, everyone could tell he was PISSED and a good chunk of that was aimed at the ghost he now held Ghost Zone had legends of the Ancients and their wrath. I didn't think that Vlad had known who's home he was breaking into. But I suspect that even if he had, he still would have done what he did. Not thinking that he would be caught or considering the potential consequences of his actions. And he called us foolish children.

"With the forces and power of the Ghost Zone behind us we will dominate the human world and all will bow before me!" The eldest halfa had gone from sounding desperate to the textbook definition of a raving lunatic.

"That's nice." Clockwork said as they reached their destination tugging the man's cape harshly causing him to slide forward as the recently morphed old man shifted to face the prisoner. Reaching forward, Clockwork touched the half ghost's chest and Plasmius immediately transformed to a human. Vlad Masters gasped and tried to transform back to no avail.

"Vladimir Masters- Plasmius, you have been charged with breaking and entering, as well as trespassing into my private estate." Vlad was oddly quiet now, his mouth thinned into a line. " Furthermore you attacked, and drugged my guest, friend, and colleague, Orbit." Clockwork's hands tightened, his form changing to a kid but it only seemed to make his next words all the more gripping. "You then proceeded to assault the mind of my charge while he was infirm."

Clockwork was absolutely terrifying and he wasn't even really trying. His cloak and hood was up so all that Vlad and I could see was his glowing red eyes, and just the faint hints of the gears and pendulum moving inside his chest behind the opening of his cloak. Not to mention the wordlessly, effortlessly, thoughtlessly way his entire body shifted, changed, mirroring the passage of time. Raw power and irate emotions cascaded off of the Master of Time in waves no doubt hitting Vlad full force with how close the halfa was to him. If Masters had been anyone else I would feel sorry for him.

But it was high time that Plasmius learned he was not at the top of the food chain and he never would be. You would think he would have learned that with Pariah Dark but no; the egomaniacal and apathetic, lunatic with a Superiority Complex needed more.

"Sadly we are all too busy with important things to deal with you right now." Clockwork continued.

I snorted, holding back my laughter at the hardly subtle burn.

A knowing and rather cruel smile fell upon the Master of Time's lips. "Thankfully I am rather adept at keeping prisoners. I don't dare hold you in my home any longer. You have made your skill at escaping well known. So I will have to move you to a more secure 'prison'." Clockwork who had morphed completely through his adult form during his talk and was now in his grandfather form, lifted the self-proclaimed Future Ruler of Both the Living and the Dead, clean off the ground by a good couple inches. "So, have fun on the slave ships of 1567 BC Egypt." Before shoving him viciously through the 'glass' of his viewing mirror.

Vlad fell through it like someone would fall into a pond, disappearing from the room. Taking my time I joined the Ancient. We watched as Mayor Masters hit the deck of a prehistoric ship. He was quickly swarmed by the workers who wasted no time striping him of his expensive suit, wrapping him in chains and throwing him below with many, many others. Cursing and screaming the whole way.

"What are you going to do if he escapes their capture?" I asked as Vlad attempted to do just that.

"Then I will transport him to a prison camp of World War 1. If he breaks out of that, I will have him be taken captive by Vikings, and after that, Pirates. I might even mess with his age to delay his escape. That should last until the Counsel of Keepers can gather and we can decide on a proper punishment for him."

I nodded. There was a pause and Clockwork spoke again.

"Personally, I want to turn him into an infant and drop him on your parent's door step. But I would be sure that he remembered who he was and remained completely lucid through everything."

I looked over at the ghost I had come to respect, trust, and care for. Thinking of what it would be like for Vlad to be raised by the man who had 'runed him' and the woman he 'loved'. To have me and Danny change his diaper, relive puberty but this time with ghost powers, all under the roof of a pair of ghost hunters. "You can be rather diabolical can't you?"

The Keeper of Time and all its possibilities, turned to me with a smile. "You have no idea Jasmine."

-J-

The walk back to the infirmary was quiet. My foot falls echoed on the cold medal floor. As my thoughts raced faster and faster. It had been several days since Danny had lost his final touch with our plane reality and our world along with several others almost collapsed in on themselves. The Keepers got together for the first time in centuries to combat the threat. Between them, the Reality Gauntlet and whatever Danny was doing, things had gotten better. Under the surface we were walking on cracked and crumbled foundation but at least there was foundation. While the Ancients did their best they were unable to reach far enough into Danny's territory to properly remedy the problem. Danny would have to do that. But he was not here.

I let out a sigh. Thinking back to that day. I had been so busy with my discovery and discussing with Compass I hadn't even realized what had happened. Vlad was actually the first to point it out. Danny was staring, eyes blank, face emotionless and gray misty vapor swirled around him threatening to block him from our view completely. I was able to communicate with him briefly and with Compass's advice guide him some only to have him collapse to the ground in a heap. He had been completely comatose ever since.

According to the Keepers Danny had fallen into a kind of trance in order to enter his domain to manage it. They knew Danny was very active. They could feel the effects of his work as it affected their territories. He wasn't fixing anything just yet, only preventing more damage. No one could get a sense on how far he was in the process or how far he had left to go and while Clockwork's sight had shifted enough for him to return home it was still impaired and he still could not look into Danny's future without physically hurting himself from the sheer number of options.

I paused outside the door to Danny's room. We moved him to the infirmary, right next to Orbit who wasn't quite recovered from whatever insane drug Vlad had created to originally be used on Danny. He may be an Ancient but he was a just a kid, and Danny was anything but normal so any drug that could affect him had to be a doozy.

I took a breath bracing myself for the image of my baby brother lying on a hospital bed, IV and breathing machines connected to him constantly reading his vitals, constant gray smoke wisping all around him. The smoke forming, deforming clothes, objects and his general anatomy. Causing Danny to grow to a full grown man, only to poof into a child, expand into wiry muscles, cotton blend into armor, a suit or just have his hair suddenly change it's cut. The possibilities were limitless. It was no wonder Danny had been so insane. I was going mad just watching him.

I walked in...and froze in place at the sight.

Danny looked up and our eyes met. He was sitting up flipping through the scrapbook we made together. The journal I acquired from Vlad lying next to him. He was awake, and alert. His eyes were now a wispy gray matching the ashy vaper still swirling around him still transfiguring him, but his eyes, they were clear, clearer and more focused then I had seen for almost a month.

"Hay Jazz" came a soft and rather groggy but oh so familiar voice.

My own eyes watered at the sight and sound of his voice. My hand gripping the door handle like a lifeline. Wonderful and treacherous hope filled me at the lack of confusion, and knowing gleam in my brother's eye.

"Danny?" I asked softly not wanting to have such fragile hope crushed.

"It's me Jazz. I'm back." he said with a smile that was all _Danny._

Just like that I lunged at him wrapping him in a hug. He hugged me back with just as much enthusiasm. I couldn't stop the tears. I was sure, so hauntingly sure that Danny would not wake up, or that if he did it would be after I had grown old and died.

"I'm back, I'm back, I'm back." Danny murmured over and over again reassuring himself as much as me.

"But how?" I asked my voice muffled. "The Ancients said that it would take years to just get your territory to a manageable level."

"Oh it's still utter chaos." Danny murmured back his voice husky from lack of used . "But I was exhausted and going mad, I needed a break."

I squeezed Danny tighter before moving away to look at him again. "I'm glad your back. I was about to tell Mom and Dad you had run away. Because I wasn't sure you would wake up at all."

Danny squeezed me back before letting me go. "I'm glad I'm back too." he murmured not even seeming to notice how he now had wings on his back and a sword strapped to his waist. His eyes were old, as if he was 15 thousand instead of 15. It was a look all Keeper's shared. The look of knowing, of being, and having more then any mortal could ever comprehend.

"So what did I miss?" he asked tilting his head with his _Danny_ smile.

I choked on a laughing sob. Shaking my head. For all he had changed he was still Danny. I sat on the edge of the bed beside him settling in for the tale.

"We have so much to catch up on little brother." I said wiping away any trace of tears

Dipper smiled his own eyes watery. "Well I've got time."

-V-

"Hey Tucker, hey Sam." I greeted as I met them outside of the school. I had fallen into the habit of combining forces before entering the building. There were so many little tricks the unpopulars used to ensure their 'survival' in the jungle of school. Things I never knew about and now I lived by them.

"Hey Valerie." Tucker said looking up from his phone smiling at me. Sam doing the same stashing her book into her bag as we all turned to Casper High.

I smiled, even a week later I was ridiculously happy at having the two as friends. "Thanks for the help last night. Skulker would not leave me alone."

Sam shrugged. "It's no problem. That robot needed to know you are on our side anyway."

Together we walked to school. We hit their lockers first before moving to mine. Ripping off the 'Down with Huntress' poster Paulina's group had taped up and stuffing it in my back pocket to get rid of later. After the fourth day it had stopped getting to me. By that time I had learned how to avoid Sam's fury on the environment. How Tucker had yet to learn was behind me.

"So is Danny still sick?" I asked cryptically. The day we relied on no one paying attention to us would be the day all our secrets would be discovered.

"Yes but he is getting better. Jazz said he may be up for us to visit today, but not for long. She doesn't want him getting too excited and over extending himself." Tucker answered with a smile.

"But he is getting better. Much better." Sam continued upbeat. "Did you want to come with us to visit him?"

I looked up at them surprised for a minute. As close as we had become they were always hesitant when it came to me and Danny. I knew they were omitting information about the 'Other-Danny invasion' and how exactly it connected with our Danny having some kind of multiple personality disorder. Now they were offering me to come see him while he was on his sick bed in the Ghost Zone.

I paused. I really wanted to go. "What about my job?" I asked.

Immediately Tucker and Sam's smiles widened and they shook their heads fondly. "No wonder he picked you" Sam murmured as Tucker threw his arm around me.

"I think Am will be fine for a couple of hours. And if push comes to shove the Fentons can take care of her while we're busy."

"Okay, sure I'll come" I decided stepping out of the way of Miss Wates as she hurried through the halls glaring at anyone that got in her way. Together we filed into class I took a seat just in time for the class to start.

"psst- Valery?" called a familiar blond. I looked over at Star. "Are you dating Fenton again?"

I raised an eyebrow at the blond. Shaking my head 'No'.

"Then are you going after Fol-"

"Miss Turner perhaps you would like to read the next section of the chapter?" called Mr. Lancer.

Star immediately sat forward blushing slightly as she picked up her book and began to read. I glanced outside my eyes roaming over the paved asphalt, modern light posts. Pigeons pecking at some left over chips someone had dropped out front. The world was good, Amity was safe.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind I felt a vibration from my pocket. Rolling my eyes at the timing. Ghost, I jinxed myself; throwing a glance at Tucker and Sam. Sam gave me a nod, Tucker already pulled out his device and was discreetly figuring out where the ghost was. With the okay, I raised my hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

 **-)(-**

 **Success.**

 **It is a wonderful feeling.**

 **Originally I wanted to show what Danny was doing but I wasn't happy with what I wrote so i scraped it and wrote Jazz's part instead. But on the up side I was able to add Vlad being dragged off for some long overdue slice of justice. Which didn't exist previously. And most importantly; I'm happy with it.**

 **I swear, I'm my biggest Critic**

 **I don't have a solid plot for a sequel but I am planning on putting a bunch of mini stories, and one shots together about Danny's life as a Keeper. When (if?) I write it, it won't be regularly updated. If there is something specific you want to see, leave a request. I have some ideas for scenes that didn't make it in the story and even some crossovers but I have a ton of other stories that are all fighting to get free. I really want to focus on my projects one at a time and actually finish them instead of having a bunch of half-finished projects. I'm kind of learning as I go. When the sequel does show it will be called**

' **Limitless'.**

 **Answer:**

 **The Ancients are another title for the Keepers. I go into it in 'Chapter 5: Information Overload' but it is mentioned in 'Kronos' as well.**

 **-J- Jasmine Jazz Fenton point of view**

 **-V- Valerie Gray (Red Huntress) point of view**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


End file.
